Change
by Celebel Svit-kona
Summary: Change-Something that is constantly screwing with our lives. In Alagaesia there's a lot of change, and it always has an impact; some good and some bad. News of a discovered tunnel changes the Varden's chances, and a revived love must be kept secret.
1. Fortune Has Smiled Upon Us

_**This is my first fanfic! I hope you at least somewhat enjoy it:)**_

_**Change**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Fortune Has Smiled Upon Us"**_

Arya stood patiently, silently watching as Nasuada reviewed the scroll she had given her only moments ago. She could tell that the young leader was only scanning through it for the sake of time, though would later read it in much greater detail.

"Thank you, Arya," Nasuada said after a moment. The dark-haired elf gave a small nod in response.

The sudden clamor of voices outside the tent immediately stole their attention. Nasuada glanced worriedly at the tent flap as her hand darted to her side, where a strong dagger was secretly concealed in the folds of her dress. Arya, in a rapid blur of motion, took a readied stance in front of the Varden leader, slender sword drawn.

The noise halted, and then there was silence. "Jeod Longshanks requests a hearing with Lady Nasuada!" The Dwarf guard's voice boomed through the quiet as he slammed his gloved fist against his breastplate three times.

Nasuada's grateful relief was clearly visible, though the only one around to see it was Arya, and she wasn't even looking (though that doesn't mean she couldn't hear it and sense it). These times were definitely hard; perhaps even harder than before. The Varden was constantly prepared for an assault, and because of that a steadfast tension was always in their midst.

Arya calmly sheathed her sword and stepped back to her original place, an impassive expression upon her felid-like face.

Once Nasuada had given her sanction to the guards, Jeod hurried in without delay, forgetting even to bow. In his arms he carried a large and ancient-looking book made of tough brown leather that carried a distinct smell. His hair was an arrant mess, with tufts of long gray hair sticking out in the back, and he looked like he would drop onto the ground within minutes and sleep for days.

Jeod cast a glance toward Arya before looking uncertainly at Nasuada.

"She may remain," Nasuada said, perceiving the look that he gave.

Jeod nodded, reassured, and took a moment to steady his uneven breathing. With a deep breath, he spoke. "My Lady, I have found it; that which I have been searching for." His voice was low and quiet, and needless to say, weary.

A confused look passed over Nasuada's face, but then the austere realization hit her like a herd of stampeding cattle. Her almond-shaped eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped slightly. "Fortune has smiled upon us," She finally gasped out.

Arya was aware of something big going on, but she only had a meager amount of ideas as to what it could be. She looked inquisitively between Jeod and the Varden leader, waiting for an explanation.

"I have found a new passage into Galbatorix's wretched castle, and if this book is accurate enough, it leads very near to the egg room," Jeod continued excitedly.

For a short moment, surprise was fresh on Arya's vivid face, but then it disappeared behind her emotionless masquerade. Hiding emotions were something elves were very skilled, and did it often.

"Jarsha," Nasuada suddenly called.

A small brown-haired boy immediately walked into the pavilion. He bowed and smiled at Nasuada and those in the tent. "My Lady?" He asked.

"Please fetch Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular. It is urgent," She said. She watched as Jarsha bowed again before hurrying out of the tent.

_**Please review. I'd like to get at least one before I post the second chapter. Also, when you do review, please be brutally honest. I'd like to know what I can improve on. (To the first reviewer: I'll be your best friend forever!) Thanks!**_


	2. TCHBF, and IGYCSSWAH

_**Dear Pie in the Face, your random review made me chuckle… *chuckle chuckle* Thank you Pie in the Face and Roman10nine for reviewing chapter one. Now on to chapter two!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"The Cheese Has Been Found, and I Guess You Could Say She Was Avoiding Him"**_

It was twenty minutes later before Jarsha returned, breathless, and the time was nearing sunset. Eragon was admitted into the tent, and Saphira put her sapphire head in through the back.

Eragon kneeled. "My Lady," He said before standing back up again.

Arya looked at Eragon, and their eyes met for a brief moment before she looked away, returning her full attention to Nasuada.

"Eragon, we have great news, table-turning news." Nasuada smiled as Eragon arched an eyebrow in question, and Saphira watched with fixed eyes. She paused for a moment, amused, and let the suspense build. "Jeod has found a passage into Galbatorix's castle," She said at last.

Eragon's reaction to this was quite similar to Nasuada's reaction. His eyes widened as he stood there, agape. Within a moment though he had recovered his composure.

_This is unexpected news, and of course great news, _Saphira said, projecting her thoughts to the four others in the tent. _But the question of who will go still stands._

"I will go," Arya and Eragon said simultaneously. Their voices made an interesting and beautiful sound blended together. They looked at each other.

Eragon's heart beat quickened when their eyes met. He again recognized the familiar feeling burning within him-His love for Arya. But then he remembered that Arya did not share the same feelings for him. The memories of multiple rejections he had received from her, had they been in words or actions, quickly pushed their way to the front of his mind. _She will never accept my love. _His heart sank as it always did.

Arya's eyes drifted back to Nasuada as she told herself she had felt nothing.

"No, neither of you shall go," Nasuada answered. "I have already made arrangements," She said with a knowing smile.

Eragon cast an interested glance at Saphira, who was looking his way. They both were sorting through the list of people that Nasuada could have picked.

"Jarsha," Nasuada called once again, her voice teeming with excitement. "Please go inform Angela the Herbalist that the Cheese Has Been Found, and then tell King Orrin that I would be honored if he would dine with me tonight."

Jarsha nodded, bowed, and then left again.

"The Cheese Has Been Found?" Arya questioned.

"Angela came up with it," Nasuada replied, slightly embarrassed. She would have liked to have called it 'Emerald Op', but Angela had solidly insisted on 'The Cheese Has Been Found'.

_Figures, _Saphira commented in amusement.

The group shared a short laugh before Nasuada spoke up again. "It would be my pleasure if you all would come to dinner tonight-a secret celebration."

There were happy words of agreement.

"Arya, Eragon, Saphira, thank you, you are dismissed. Jeod, please stay so that we may discuss things in further detail."

Arya gave the Varden leader a nod before exiting the tent. She disappeared into the still busy, though less crowded, camp before Eragon could follow and speak with her. They had not spoken much during that last few days, and Arya knew that Eragon was eager to start a conversation. It would not be completely untrue if someone were to say she was avoiding him.

Arya enjoyed her conversations with Eragon-most of the time. He was the closest friend she'd had since Faolin, but now things were different. Eragon had admitted his love for her on several occasions, and to her, that presented big problems:

Eragon Shadeslayer, the last free Dragon Rider, and adversary of Galbatorix. Falling in love and having a relationship in this time would be a distraction; not only for him, but for Arya as well. Distractions are unacceptable; especially when the fate of Alagaesia is at stake.

Eragon had been told of this the very moment he had admitted his love for Arya. But was it true? Would it really be a distraction? Arya believed it to be genuine; though she had yet to realize that thinking something to be true was far different than wanting something to be true.

_**How did you guys like chapter two? Please give feedback. (Every review you give $1 shall be donated to the Training Mad Hatters Association… jk. I lied.)**_


	3. Have You Been Avoiding Me?

_**I want to thank you all again for reviewing chapters one and two, though I want to make a special shout out to FlameWing41. FlameWing41, thank you for your very helpful review. I looked over my first two chapters and realized that I really did move fast. So, I made it a point in this chapter to slow down and add more detail. Thanks, and please let me know what you think:)**__** On to chapter three!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Have You Been Avoiding Me?"**_

Nasuada sat at the head of the fine dining table made of red wood. She wore a caramel colored dress, and her long dark hair was tied back in a loose braid. Eragon sat at her right wearing a white shirt, black leggings, and a brown elven cloak. Arya sat at Nasuada's left. She wore a dark green dress that perfectly matched her emerald eyes, and her ebony hair flowed freely down her back and spilled over her shoulders. Angela sat beside Arya. Her curly brown hair bounced around her face every time she laughed. Beside Eragon sat Jeod. His hair had been combed so he looked much less like a crazy mad man. King Orrin sat opposite of Lady Nasuada, and Solembum sat like a furred statue on Saphira's leg, watching everything.

Arya was thankful that Eragon was distracted by his conversation with Nasuada. She continuously stole fleeting glances at him for reasons she could not explain.

Eventually she forced herself to stop, realizing her emotions, and remembering why she was forbidden to feel this way. _We are friends. Just friends. That's all we can be. It's for the best, I think. _This is what she constantly told herself, and eventually came to believe it.

The dinner only lasted for an hour, another thing Arya was thankful for. She was eager to leave the noisy room and return to her peaceful tent. After thanking Nasuada for the good meal, Arya exited the tent.

Eragon met her outside before she even had a chance to slip away into the night. Saphira had already flown off.

"Can I talk to you?" Eragon asked.

"Sure, Eragon," She replied with a smile. They walked away from the Varden's camp. The stars seemed brighter away from the light. They twinkled and winked up in the dark sky. Every thing seemed peaceful.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Eragon inquired when they had made it away from the camp. There was a hint of accusation burrowed deep in his voice, but Arya ignored that, because truthfully, she was, or at least she had been.

Arya sat down on a fallen log that had dried in the sun all this week. Eragon sat down beside her.

"No, I've just been busy with work for my mother." She looked at him and knew he was not convinced.

"Have I done anything to upset you?" Eragon asked. "Is it me?"

There was a moment of silence where only the crickets and toads, erm, excuse me, frogs spoke. "No, Eragon, it's not you." Arya took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Actually, I think it's me."

"What do you mean? Is something bothering you?" Eragon asked, wondering if he could possibly help. His voice was gentle and kind, but Arya just shook her head.

She felt Eragon's warm hand come to rest on top of hers. _This is the part where I move away,_ Arya thought mechanically. But she didn't, not yet. Something told her to stay for a moment.

"You can talk to me, Arya, as a friend." He smiled warmly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"No, it's not important," Arya told him with a shrug. They both let the conversation drop.

She glanced up at the beautiful sky, wanting nothing but to stay, though she knew she had to go. She gently pulled her slim hand out from under Eragon's and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," Arya said.

Eragon looked disappointed. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Arya thought for a moment, trying to decide what kind of answer to give him. She didn't want to give him a definite yes, but she didn't want to hurt him by saying it's a definite no. "I'm not sure," She finally answered.

Eragon nodded, saying, "Okay."

Arya turned away. She, for some reason, had wanted to hold his gaze for a moment longer, as if something was drawing them together, but she knew that wouldn't be right. She loped back toward the Varden's camp, eventually disappearing into the mass of tents.

_**I hope you all got the part about the toads. Angela is one of my favorite characters haha! Read and review! It makes you smarterer:D**_


	4. Why Go Through The Long Arduous Struggle

_**Dear Pie in the Face, I find myself looking forward to your amusing reviews. Dear Every1's Beta, thank you very much for your review. I appreciate the correction, and no, you don't sound like a total jerk. P.S, I enjoy making shout outs to my reviewers—Watch out! You could be next! …Wait isn't getting a shout out a good thing? Well, I guess not if you're the shy type. So yeah, now I have to stop my senseless rambling… On with chapter four!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Why Go Through The Long Arduous Struggle?"**_

Arya awoke early in the morning to the feeling of a presence close to her mind. She threw up her barriers as a precaution, though soon realized it was only Saphira. She allowed the dragon into her mind.

They spoke in the ancient language. _Hello, Brightscales_, Arya said.

_Hello, Shadeslayer,_ Saphira replied.

_Is there a reason that you are contacting me?_ Arya asked, not unkindly.

_Yes, Eragon has gone off with his nest mate, Roran, and will be gone for hours. I wonder if you would like to go swimming with me._

_Swimming? _Arya could sense Saphira's amusement.

_I shall take that as a yes. Get ready, princess, I will be at your tent soon. _Saphira exited Arya's mind.

Arya sat up on her cot, pausing before she got up. There was a rush of air outside behind her tent, and she knew that Saphira had arrived. She rushed to get dressed, putting on her casual clothes.

Arya pushed the tent flap aside a minute later and walked out into the morning sun. She took in a deep breath, and then walked around to the back of the tent. She gazed up at the beautiful sapphire dragon.

_Are you sure Eragon won't mind me riding you? _Arya asked.

_He might be a little jealous, but he'll get over it. Besides, is it not my choice as to who sits upon my back?_ Saphira smiled as only a dragon could.

Arya chuckled and leaped onto Saphira's front leg, then leaped into the saddle. She sat down and buckled her legs into place.

Saphira fanned her massive wings in the sun, enjoying the warmth. _Hold on, Shadeslayer!_ Her muscles bunched together and she launched herself high into the air. She snapped her wings open and flapped a few times, and then allowed herself to glide on the warm air.

Arya and Saphira circled above a reasonably sized lake. The surface below was very calm, and it resembled clear glass.

_Ready? _Saphira asked.

_Am I? _Arya seemed slightly hesitant, though not afraid.

_Hold your breath! _Saphira turned into a deep dive, and was almost immediately above the water. She dove in, slicing through the cool liquid, enjoying every moment of it.

Arya gazed around, taking in the beauty of it all. Fish bolted away from them, searching for safety from Saphira. Grass growing on the lake floor danced back and forth. Arya's dark hair streamed behind her as Saphira swam through the water.

Saphira shot out of the water just as Arya's lungs began to scream for oxygen. Arya took many deep breaths, preparing herself for another blissful dive.

This continued for a long while, each dive more fun and creative than the one before. But they were eventually forced to stop because Arya was getting extremely light-headed and Saphira was continuously coughing up water. They flew over and landed on the dry bank.

Arya unbuckled herself and jumped down to the ground where she landed in a crouch. She straightened and gazed up at Saphira. The water on her scales made her sparkle extra bright in the sun.

_That was absolutely amazing, Saphira! _Arya exclaimed excitedly, letting her emotions show freely. This was a rare thing for her, but she felt very comfortable around Saphira, and saw no need to hide herself around the dragon.

_I knew you would love it,_ Saphira said, slightly smug.

Arya smiled and lay down in the plush green grass. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face and begin to dry her clothes. Saphira chuckled and also closed her eyes to rest.

After a long while of comfortable silence, Arya asked, _Saphira, can I ask you something?_

_Of course,_ Saphira replied.

There was a pause. _But you must not talk to Eragon about it._

Saphira reluctantly agreed to this, not keen on the idea of keeping something from her Rider.

Arya was thoughtful for a moment as she attempted to sort out her thoughts. _I feel as if something is literally pulling me toward Eragon,_ She finally said.

_What do think it is that is pulling you?_ Saphira asked after a short moment of thought.

Arya took a long time to respond. _I don't know. That's why I'm telling you. I hope that you know what the force is. _She could feel from Saphira a large amount of amusement, and she in response felt confused.

_Arya, you are not blind, that I know, but you surprise me now. _Saphira's mental voice was rich in silent laughter and amusement. _The force you speak of is Fate, and you should not fight it, so why do you?_

Arya thought intently about Saphira's words, eventually grasping their meaning.

Saphira nodded, feeling Arya's understanding. _You should not push Eragon away, because as you do, you're denying fate. Why go through the long arduous struggle when you can just accept it and allow yourself to be happy?_

_But Saphira, you know why I cannot, _Arya said.

_Yes, but you and I also know why you can._

**_I seemed to enjoy this chapter a lot for some reason. lol. My point is to show how close Saphira and Arya really actually are. Do you like their relationship? Your thoughts matter a lot to me! Haha I kinda have a theme for the chapter titles. If you know what it is, review and tell me your guess. If you're right I'll be your best friend forever! What do you think Arya is going to do? Is she going to continuing fighting fate?_**


	5. Do We Agree?

_**Tehe, I have some shout outs for people:D FlameWing41, Lover and a Hater, and Majide Bunny you guys are all by best friends! Yay! Thank you Writer of the North for pointing out my mistake so I could fix it. And to Pie in the Face: I love Lego too! Now another thing: I realize that I've been messing up on a lot of little details (frogs and toads theory, Eragon going hunting, and how does Jeod know where the egg room is?) but I want to thank you guys for pointing those things out. And about the hunting, yeah, I'm going to fix that. Lol. Okay, well, I think that's about it… ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE! *Urges horsie into battle brandishing shiny sword above head like crazy person high on caffeine…***_

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Do We Agree?"**_

It had been three weeks after Saphira and Arya's conversation by the lake, and Arya had often thought back to it. At this point she had figured out what Saphira wanted, but she still had yet to decide what she should do.

Nasuada had given Arya and Eragon no information whatsoever concerning her plans with Angela. This frustrated both of them because Nasuada stubbornly refused to say anything, arguing that it was too much of a risk for anyone to know of the plans unless they were directly involved. She had a point.

And so, Eragon and Arya were forced to go about their days normally, knowing nothing of what was going on—if anything was going on. They didn't know if Angela was still in the camp, as they assumed that she was the one to carry out the mission.

Another thing, why had Nasuada chosen Angela? She had admitted that she was wary of the herbalist, and didn't trust her much. What had changed? It wasn't possible for the Varden's leader just to place her complete trust in Angela all at once. Was it? Maybe it was just a chance that she had to take… A risky one though.

But Eragon had lost his patience… His curiosity and nerves were beginning to the get the better of him.

_Saphira, I just don't think she should be keeping something this big a secret from us. _Eragon was sitting in his tent glaring angrily at the ground.

_Little one, you have got to be patient. Storming into Nasuada's tent and demanding to know her plans will do no good at all._ Saphira's voice was gentle and calm. This soothed Eragon somewhat.

_But Saphira, _His gaze softened, _this is going to affect us in a big way._

_I know, but we still must be patient._

Their mental conversation was interrupted by loud cries of alarm. Eragon immediately jumped up, his hand quickly moving to Brisingr's hilt out of habit, and hurried out of his tent to see what the problem was. What he saw disturbed him and caused Saphira to growl angrily.

On the horizon a large ruby dragon rose up into the darkening sky, creating an ominous picture as lighting sparked in the background. _Thorn and Murtagh._

_Do not worry, brother, I'm not here to fight!_ Murtagh's cruel voice sounded in Eragon's and Saphira's mind. He spoke in the Ancient Language. _I am only here to tell you that Galbatorix is very angry. He wants his egg back, and he wants it now. _Murtagh's voice was seething with hate, and Eragon could only guess that Galbatorix had taken his anger out on Murtagh.

The dragon bellowed severely, causing many onlookers to cringe. It turned and propelled itself away, eventually disappearing into the coming darkness.

Eragon still had his hand on his hilt when Arya arrived at his side. The other elven spellcasters were with her and they quickly surrounded Eragon and Saphira, ready to fight.

Eragon shook his head and turned to Blodgharm. "Murtagh is gone. He wasn't here to fight, only to give me a message."

Arya and Blodgharm both fixed Eragon with a questioning gaze, curious about the message.

Saphira growled, drawing Eragon's attention. _Eragon, we should go to Nasuada._

_Yes, you're right, _Eragon replied with a short nod. He glanced at Arya before climbing into Saphira's saddle, silently informing her that he would tell her about it later. The minute lowering of Arya's chin told him that she understood.

"Saphira and I are going to Nasuada," Eragon said to Blodgharm.

"Yes, Shadeslayer," The wolf-like elf replied. He and his companions moved away, allowing Saphira her needed space to take off.

Saphira jumped into the air and flapped her wings, creating a pressing wind for the people and tents below. She quickly flew to Nasuada's command tent and landed before it. The guards allowed Eragon in after receiving permission from Lady Nasuada, and Saphira moved around to stick her head in at the back.

"Eragon! You're alright! Where's Murtagh and Thorn?" Nasuada carefully looked over Eragon as she stood behind her desk, Jormundur by her side.

"Murtagh and Thorn are gone. They didn't come to fight, only to give me a message, and that's what I've come to speak to you about." Eragon glanced at Saphira, who nodded.

Nasuada looked interested. She turned to Jormundur and dismissed him with a nod. He nodded back, and then exited the tent. Nasuada returned her attention to Eragon. "What was the message that Murtagh gave you?"

"Murtagh said that Galbatorix is angry and he wants his egg back now," Eragon answered.

Nasuada looked shocked. "She did it," She murmured after a moment. "Angela did it." A smile broke across her face.

"So now will you explain things to me and Saphira?" Eragon asked, drawing Nasuada's attention back again.

Nasuada shook her head after a long moment of thought. "No, Eragon, I'm sorry. But your questions will be answered once Angela and Solembum return with the egg."

Eragon nodded reluctantly, disappointed and slightly annoyed.

Nasuada smiled at him. "Be patient."

_That's what I've been telling him, but he won't listen, _Saphira said to Eragon and Nasuada. Nasuada chuckled lightly.

"Besides, I think I may have a job for you and Saphira."

Eragon raised an eyebrow as he watched Nasuada remove a mirror from a drawer in her desk. She motioned for Eragon to come closer. He did, and Saphira snaked her head closer to look over Nasuada's shoulder. "Angela has a mirror with her. Will you scry her?"

Eragon nodded and whispered the words over the mirror. The surface went black, and then revealed Angela's face. She smiled.

"I knew that you would be checking in soon." Angela said in a quiet voice. Solembum purred in the background.

"Angela, you have the egg, right?" Nasuada asked.

"As a matter of fact I most certainly do, Lady Nasuada," Angela said with a smile.

Nasuada smiled back. "And it's safe?"

Angela turned her head, probably to look at Solembum. She looked back at Nasuada, Eragon, and Saphira. "According to Solembum no evil shall lay a hand on the egg. So yes, it is safe."

Nasuada sighed in relief. "Good, now where are you?"

"Literally? In a cave. Solembum and I are traveling under the cover of night at this point, so right now we are in hiding. But in reference to cities we are five leagues north of Furnost. Does that answer your question?" Angela yawned slightly.

"Very much so," Nasuada replied. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "How long do you think you'll be able to stay in the cave without being discovered?"

"Lady Nightstalker, this cave is as close to invisible as possible. We may stay as long we wish. Why do you ask?" Angela looked interested.

Eragon looked questioningly at Nasuada, wondering what she was thinking. Nasuada glanced at him before looking back at the mirror.

"If Eragon and Saphira agree I would like you to remain in the cave so that they can come and pick you, Solembum, and the egg up and bring you quickly back to the Varden."

Angela nodded and looked at Eragon and Saphira. Eragon looked at Saphira.

_Do we agree? _He asked her.

_Of course we do! _Saphira said excitedly.

Eragon smiled. "We agree."

"Then we will stay," Angela said.

"Good," Nasuada said. "Stay safe." She looked at Eragon and nodded. He released the spell and the mirror went blank.

_**This chapter was kind of difficult for me to put together because I wasn't that sure what I wanted to put in it. I know where I want to be, though the hard part is getting there. But the good thing is that I've come up with a whole new part that will just lengthen the time before you get to the really good part! Yay! I know you just love that! *Haha, sarcasm* So… Yeah… Read and review please. Tell me what you think. Give me suggestions if you want. Feed me cookies. Point out mistakes that I can fix. Feed me cookies. I think you get the idea ;)**_


	6. Finally, We Can Go Now!

_**Every1's Beta-Haha you don't sound like a dbag, and those quotes made me laugh. P.S stands for Post Script (tehe I googled it), but I have no idea why you only add more P's and not more S's. Every1's Beta's Sister-Feel free to take up more review space. You make me laugh. And I won't blame Beta. Lol. Haha, just so all you guys know: a lot of your reviews make me laugh, and unfortuanately that often earns me weird looks from my mom. Pie in the Face- Read and Review… touché. Ahh I love Aragorn too! Viggo is shmexxyy! (Yes, I know I said shmexy) FlameWing41-Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr. Majide Bunny-Thank you for the cookies. They are yummy. Now that I've gotten my shout outs out of the way, *wipes sweat off of forehead*, you may read onward to chapter six! (Onward… hehe)**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**Finally, We Can Go Now!"**_

Arya stood outside Eragon's tent and gently knocked on the pole. The sun was hidden by dark clouds in the sky. It was going to storm. She was extremely curious about Murtagh's message, and that was what she was planning on asking Eragon about.

"Come in," He said, knowing exactly who it was because of the wafting fragrance of crushed pine needles. His voice was quiet, though full of excitement.

Arya entered his small, one-person tent and was surprised to find him packing. _What's going on?_ She thought to herself, hiding her worry behind a curious expression.

"I came to ask you about Murtagh's message, but now I'm curious as to why you're packing," Arya said.

Eragon set his pack on his cot and looked at Arya with big brown eyes. "I don't have much time to talk, but about Murtagh's message. He said that Galbatorix is angry and that he wants his egg back now."

"So Angela did retrieve the egg?" Arya asked incredulously.

"She did, and that's why I'm packing. Saphira and I are going to fly out to find Angela and Solembum and bring them back," Eragon replied.

The worry showed in Arya's dark green eyes. "You're flying out when there's a storm coming?"

Eragon smiled. He had by now learned to read the emotion in Arya's eyes, and knew what she was feeling. "Don't worry, Arya," He said, "Saphira and I will be perfectly fine."

"Eragon, coming from you, I find that hard to believe," Arya replied with a weak smile.

_We will be fine, Arya, _Saphira reassured her.

Arya nodded reluctantly after a minute of thought. "I guess I'll just have to believe you then, won't I?"

Eragon laughed. "Yes, you will."

There was very short moment where they were quiet and only stared into each other's eyes. Eragon's eyes were full of such obvious love for Arya that it looked like they could overflow at any minute. The emotions in Arya's eyes were jumbled up, unclear, vague, and half-hidden. Sadly, the moment didn't last more than a few seconds.

"Stay safe," Arya said quietly, and then she was gone. The tent flap drifted back to its original place only to be ruffled again by a quick breeze.

Eragon took a deep breath, savoring Arya's scent before it faded. He smiled and let his eyes drift close

_Little one,_ Saphira said, interrupting him out of his reverie. _You need provisions, and then we must leave._

_Right, _Eragon said as his eyes snapped open. He took his pack, and exited the tent. He climbed into Saphira's saddle; put his pack in one of the saddle bags, and then they took of toward the kitchens.

When they reached the kitchens Eragon was met by a short, burly man known as Grame. "Hello, Shadeslayer, what can I do for you on this not-so-fine day?" Grame asked as he looked up at the stormy sky.

"I need two weeks of provisions please. Mostly fruits and vegetables, though I'll need some meat," Eragon replied to the man. Saphira had gone hunting and eaten the day before so she did not need anything to eat now.

The man nodded and hurried away to collect the food. Eragon and Saphira waited patiently as he did. Grame returned about ten minutes later and delivered the provisions to Eragon, who stored them away in Saphira's saddle bags.

"Thank you," Eragon said before climbing onto Saphira and buckling his legs in place.

Grame nodded, and then disappeared.

_Finally, we can go now! _Saphira said in a slightly exasperated mental tone. She never did understand why humans either rushed too fast or went too slow, though in this case she would've preferred if the man had rushed because she was getting restless. All she wanted was to take to the skies.

Eragon couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Saphira's muscles bunched together like they always did before she jumped. She launched herself into the sky, frightening the penned in animals below, and flapped her wings to gain altitude.

_We're going to have to skirt the storm, but it won't take too much time, _Saphira said.

_Alright, _Eragon replied as he watched the storm roll in. He was glad that they were going around it because he did not want to go through it.

Eragon smiled as the setting sun painted his face. The storm had turned out to be extremely big, so they made the decision to travel on the south side of Melian instead of on the north side. They were hoping things would stay clear for the duration of their journey.

Eragon looked down and watched the land pass below them as a blur of colors. There was mostly green, brown, tan, and the occasional yellow of a patch of wildflowers. He spotted a small, blue river and thought that they should stop.

_Saphira, there's water below. We should stop and drink, and rest for the night, _Eragon said.

_We will stop and drink, but I would like to continue on throughout the night. I would rather not spend more time than needed in the Empire, _Saphira replied as she began her descent.

Eragon agreed to this, knowing that he would not be able to change her mind.

_Though you will rest tomorrow night, right?_ Eragon asked.

Saphira chuckled after she had landed on the ground. _Yes, little one, I will rest tomorrow night._

_Good. _Eragon unbuckled himself and slid down to the ground, bringing his water skin with him. Though he had not drunk much, he still wanted to fill it now that he had the chance. He waited as Saphira took a long drink from the river before he took his turn.

After quenching his thirst, Eragon stretched and relieved himself before climbing back into Saphira's saddle.

_Are you sure you don't want to rest awhile,_ He tried.

_No, Eragon, I don't need to rest now. What I need is to reach Angela without being discovered by the Empire. But I think I know what you need._

_Oh, and what's that? _Eragon asked. They were in the air now, swiftly traveling in the direction of Furnost

_I think you are the one that needs to sleep. You have been very grumpy today, _Saphira said in a teasing tone.

_Saphira, I'm only being considerate._

Saphira chuckled._ Little one, please don't._

Their conversation drifted to an end at that point, and Eragon decided that he would sleep. He finally passed into his trance just as the orange sun disappeared and darkness took its hold of the land.

_**I was planning on going on further, but this seemed like a fitting place to stop. So how'd you like it? Read and review (touché)**_


	7. LHN, and TAWSB?

_**I'm sorry that it took me a tad longer to update, but I couldn't concentrate with cramps and I didn't have any bananas… So yepp, but here I am now! FlameWing41-Touche is an awesome word and I'm glad that you're so excited about my story! And my answers to your questions: Because he's Eragon Shadeslayer and he's totally awesome and he gets whatever he wants (haha), and no. Pie in the Face-I am jealous of your friend's mother. Majide Bunny-Yes… It will be very interesting… Very interesting indeed… Mwahaha! Every1's Beta-Thank you for the correction, haha it's much appreciated. And you're right, slamming a revolving door is impossible. Alright now! Onto chapter seven! Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**Let's Hope Not, and Tense, Are We, Shadeslayer, Bjartskular?"**_

Eragon released the scrying spell and Angela's slightly impatient face disappeared. The small hole filled with cool water returned to its original state before he let the water drain back into the moist ground.

Eragon stood and brushed the dirt and dried grass from his knees. He stretched his legs and neck, and then looked up at Saphira.

_Shall we go? _He asked her.

_Yes, come on,_ Saphira replied. She stretched her sapphire neck and wings before allowing Eragon to climb onto her back, and then they took to the bright blue sky once more.

Eragon and Saphira had only been traveling for a few days now, and they were making great time. They were already more than halfway to the city of Furnost, and their hopes were high.

_Do you see that? _Eragon asked questioningly as he gazed out across the sky.

Saphira took a moment to respond. _That? _She asked, showing Eragon a quick mental picture of a small mass.

_Yes, what do you think it is—if it is anything? _Eragon asked curiously as he strained his eyes to pick out the details of the mass.

The realization quickly came to them both at the same time. It hit them like a huge battering ram coming full speed at the thick wooden barriers.

_Murtagh and Thorn!_

Saphira immediately turned into a deep dive. She hurtled toward the bone crushing ground at a breakneck speed. The wind whistled loudly in Eragon's ears, and it was almost too unbearable.

Saphira snapped her wings open at the last second to slow herself. Her back feet touched the ground first, and then her front. She skipped forward a few steps before she completely came to a stop.

Eragon looked around. They had landed in a small, rocky valley that kept them hidden from wandering eyes on the higher ground. It looked as if it had been eroded by water, so it was more of a ravine.

_Do you think they saw us?_ Eragon asked hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

_I doubt it, Murtagh's eyes aren't as strong as yours, _Saphira replied.

_What about Thorn? _Eragon asked anxiously.

_Let's hope not._

They both waited in a dreadful silence that only wore on for a few minutes, though it seemed like hours. The animals around them continued to go about their time as normal with no problems, but Eragon and Saphira knew themselves to be in grave danger.

_I'm going to see if they're heading our way,_ Eragon said.

_And if they are we shall tear those traitors limb from limb,_ Saphira replied readily.

Eragon unbuckled himself and silently dropped down to the ground. There was no need for him to try and be extremely quiet because Murtagh and Thorn wouldn't be able to hear his footsteps, but it was becoming habitual.

He jumped up the steep hill and crouched at the top. He searched the blue sky for Thorn's sparkling crimson body, knowing he would prominently stand out. Eragon finally spotted him. He was flying in the opposite direction, most likely heading back to Uru'baen. He watched until Thorn and Murtagh disappeared from his sight completely.

Eragon sighed in relief, glad that they had escaped without a confrontation with Thorn and Murtagh. Then he laughed. Here he and Saphira were, nestled in a ravine, and Murtagh and Thorn were flying in the opposite direction, totally oblivious of their enemies' location.

_They're gone,_ He told Saphira.

_Good,_ She replied, and hopped up and out of the ravine. She flicked her spiked tail back and forth, apparently still in battle-mode. _Let's go. I would rather not be here if they decide to come back._

Eragon nodded and climbed back into the saddle. They now began heading east in the direction of Lake Tudoston instead of heading north-east in the direction of Furnost. This was to avoid running into Murtagh and Thorn again as they made their way back to the castle. Eragon and Saphira would reach the lake and then curve and follow the shore-line until they got close enough to the city of Furnost.

They made camp again that night, though they felt very uneasy and apprehensive about it, nevertheless, Saphira needed to sleep. At dawn they continued their journey.

Eragon and Saphira had now been flying for a week. Once they had reached the lake they had curved and followed its shoreline. Now they were standing in a beautiful grassy meadow about five leagues north of Furnost. The sun was shining down on them, warming Eragon's cold body (it can get pretty cold when you're flying high up in the sky), and making Saphira's scales sparkle. It was a good thing that no one else was around to see.

There was a loud purr that came from the forest. Eragon spun around, drawing his sword in the process. Saphira's head snapped around to face the danger, and her tail lifted off of the ground.

Solembum slinked out of the trees, gracefully flicking his tail. _Tense, are we, Shadeslayer, Bjartskular?_

_We have reason to be,_ Saphira replied with a chuckle as Eragon sheathed his sword in one quick motion.

"Where's Angela?" Eragon asked as he watched Solembum weave through his legs and arch his back.

_She is in the cave. I've been hunting in the forest as a way to amuse myself._

_I thought you amused yourself by napping, _Saphira said.

_I do, _Solembum replied, almost comically. He slinked back into the dense forest. _Follow me, Eragon; I will take you to Angela._

Eragon glanced back at Saphira. She nodded her sapphire head and lay down in the center of the meadow. Eragon shrugged slightly before following after Solembum.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review! (haha touché)**_


	8. IHBTTYHFM

_**Every1's Beta-Sorry, but I think we all know who it's going to hatch for. Besides, it's all part of my master plan! Mwahaha! ...Seriously…. How do we ever get started? Pie in the Face-Vacuum cleaner? What? FlameWing41-Because you have to think about the return trip. Haha you can't have like five or six people on Saphira! Shilly gooshe! Here's chapter eight! Haa enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"_**I Had Begun to Think You Had Forgotten Me."**_

Eragon caught a glimpse of Solembum's flicking tail disappearing into a crack between two moss-covered rocks. From an ordinary angle the crack appeared to be very small and almost non-existent, but when you moved closer and stood directly before the opening it actually turned out to be quite large. It was large enough at least for a human to slip through.

Eragon stooped slightly and made it through the entrance. He took a good look around and was amazed at what he saw. This was not just an ordinary cave. This cave was colossal sized. The rock floor was flat for the first fifty feet, and then it gradually began to descend deeper into the ground. The end faded into darkness.

"Oh, Hello Eragon," Angela said brightly. "I had begun to think you had forgotten me."

Eragon looked over at Angela who was sitting with her legs crossed beside a crackling fire, a joking smile on her face. A mass of fur, who Eragon realized to be Solembum, was curled up in a tight ball beside her.

As Eragon began to take in more and more detail he noticed the large emerald dragon egg in Angela's lap. It was about the exact size Saphira's egg had been, perhaps even larger, and it had ivory-colored tendrils running through it.

_The last dragon egg…_

Eragon took a moment to reply. "No, Saphira and I didn't forget about you, we just had to take a detour to avoid Thorn and Murtagh."

Angela shrugged nonchalantly as she gazed at the green egg in her lap. "Alright, I'll accept that as a valid excuse."

Eragon continued to look around the cave, but his gaze always wandered back to the egg every few moments. The very being that could tip the scales of the war against the Mad King and save the races of Alagaesia was in that egg, in Angela's lap.

"Sit down and I'll give you some soup," Angela said, interrupting his thoughts. "There's no meat in it, only herbs and such."

Eragon smiled and sat down by the fire. She handed him a bowl of steaming soup, which he took gratefully. He drank the sweet-smelling liquid slowly, savoring its good taste. It felt nice as it ran down his throat, burning slightly, though in the good way.

Eragon drained the bowl before asking, "So how did you manage to get the egg?"

Angela shook her head, her brown curls bouncing vivaciously. "I will tell my story once, and you will hear it if Nasauda decides to have you around when I do, but I will tell you this: when I said I like to be where important things are happening, I did not have this in mind."

This made Eragon curious. He wanted to know what had occurred during Angela's leg of the journey, and knowing her, it had to be something crazy.

"Well, I think we should be going, don't you think?" Angela said.

Eragon looked at her and noticed she was rolling up her bed roll and dousing the fire. Solembum stood and stretched before shifting into his young child form. He grabbed some small, dark brown leggings and a cloak and put them on.

"You want to leave now?" Eragon asked her.

Angela looked at him incredulously. "Eragon, you have kept me in this dirty and dingy cave for a week, of course I want to leave."

Eragon nodded and stood. "I see your point," He murmured.

Solembum took the green egg and put it in a leather knapsack. He held the bag close and tight to his chest, almost unwilling to let it go. Eragon wished that he could continue gazing at the beautiful egg. It was mesmerizing.

_Would Angela be willing to wait in the meadow for a half hour or so as I finish hunting? My belly needs food, _Saphira said to Eragon.

Eragon repeated the question to Angela, and she agreed.

_She's willing,_ Eragon said.

Solembum disappeared through the opening and emerged into the forest. Angela followed after him. Eragon took one more look around the giant cave before ducking through the crack and walking out into the dense, green forest.

Solembum led the way, weaving nimbly through the trees. Eragon noticed how even in his human form he still had the grace of a feline.

Solembum turned his head and gave Eragon a pointy-toothed smile. He seemed to be sensing Eragon's thoughts. This made Eragon laugh.

Angela glanced curiously at Eragon, and then looked at Solembum. She decided to not even ask, besides, how would she ever get a straight answer from a werecat and a rider?

They made it into the bright clearing within a few minutes. Saphira was, of course, not there. She had left to go hunting after Eragon had followed Solembum into the forest. That had been about a half hour ago.

Angela smiled and stretched. "It feels good to be out in the sun again. I was actually beginning to fear that the nargles would find me and attack, but they didn't."

Eragon threw her a questioning look.

_Don't ask,_ Saphira said._ I made my catch early, and I'm coming back now. Are you guys ready?_

_Yes,_ Eragon replied. "Saphira is on her way back now," He told Angela and Solembum.

It was only a few minutes before they heard the mighty rush of wind from Saphira's wings above them. They watched as she dropped down to the ground, and folded her massive translucent wings.

_Greetings, Angela, Solembum,_ Saphira said as she lowered her head to be level with Angela's.

"Greetings, Bjartskular," Angela replied. "It's good to see you again."

_And it's good to see you._

Solembum purred and opened the knapsack he held tight to his chest. Saphira, her attention quickly captured, watched intently as the green egg was revealed to her. This was the first time she had seen another dragon egg with her own two sapphire eyes. She had seen other eggs, but only in Glaedr's and Eragon's memories. The sight was amazing.

The moment only lasted for a minute before Solembum closed the knapsack. Saphira wished that she could continue gazing at the beautiful egg. It was mesmerizing.

"Shall we leave now?" Eragon asked as he took Angela's pack and leaped onto Saphira's back. He put Angela's pack in one of the saddlebags.

Soleumbum followed after Eragon like an agile jungle cat, still holding the knapsack close to his chest. He sat down and Eragon helped him put his legs in the arm loops.

Angela climbed onto Saphira's leg, and then on up to her back. She sat down in the saddle, and Eragon had her buckle her legs into place. Finally Eragon sat down behind Angela. He had flown before without being buckled into the saddle, so he knew that he could stay on just by gripping with his knees.

Saphira beat her wings downward, creating a wind that pressed the grass and flowers down. She made a small jump into the air, not wanting to make many jerky movements, and slowly lifted higher and higher. The speed of her beating wings increased and they were soon flying high in the sky, heading south west back toward the Varden.

_**Okay, well I won't be able to work on chapter nine until 6/27/10 (Sunday), so I'll probably either have it up on Sunday or Monday. Your reviews make me happy:D**_


	9. I Believe There Is a Story to Be Told

_**I know, this is a really short chapter, but the next one is where Angie tells her story, so I'd like to have more focus on that. I'm sooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I really have only one good reason: My brother's graduation party was on Saturday… But now it's Wednesday and I'm just now updating… I won't even bother to give you my other excuses… I mean reasons… Majide Bunny-I have no idea what a nargle is, but it's from Harry Potter. I love your drawing of a nargle! Every1's Beta-Haha, wow, I even forgot to use spell check. I read your Songfic, and liked it, though I was kind of weirded out by the SaphiraXEragon. Lol but it was good and I love the song. FlameWing41-I do believe the book says so, and if not, I think CP may have mentioned it. XxWeixX-Thank you for all of the reviews. Sunshine girl? When I type 'touché' on my word document the accent is automatically put on there. Well, here is chapter nine! Read! Read! Read! Yay, thank you.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**I Believe There Is a Story to Be Told"**_

Arya sat beside a clear, quiet stream. The cool water licked her toes as it flowed by. Up in the sky there were a few puffy clouds that slowly moved as they were pushed by a gentle breeze. Arya took in a deep breath of fresh air. Here in this field, away from the Varden's camp, the air was cool and pure with no smoke penetrating it.

It had been about a week and a half since Eragon and Saphira had left. Arya knew that the time it was taking for them to travel was normal, but she could not help but worry about them. She was constantly wondering if they were hurt, if they had made it to Angela, had they run into Murtagh and Thorn, or if they were even alive. Many times she had almost scryed them to make sure that they were still alive, though she always caught herself, knowing that Nasuada was already doing this, and she would have informed her if something was wrong.

The grass rustled, and Arya turned her head to look. A small, baby rabbit poked its head up and out of the grass to meet Arya's stare. Its little nose and ears twitched ardently.

"Kvetha Fricai, eka weohnata neiat haina ono," Arya said.

The young rabbit tilted its head and hopped closer. Arya reached her hand out and touched its soft, brown fur. She smiled and continued to stroke the rabbit, which seemed to like it.

They were far from the Varden, but Arya could still hear the cries. Cries of alarm or happiness? She couldn't tell which. Her body froze and she strained her ears to hear, but she still couldn't make out whether or not the cries were good or bad. The small rabbit by her side seemed to sense something. It turned and disappeared into the taller grass.

Arya leaped up, and before she knew it, she was running back toward the Varden. Her feet moved swiftly over the earth, and it seemed as if they didn't even touch the ground. Arya reached the Varden in a little over a minute, and immediately began searching for danger, but what she saw surprised her.

Everyone in the camp, or so it looked like it, was surrounding the clearing that Saphira used to land. Arya could see that all of their faces were upturned, so naturally she looked up into the sky also.

Saphira was quickly making her way nearer to the excited camp. She sun glinted of her sapphire scales and made her sparkle like diamonds. Upon her back were three people: Eragon, Angela, and Solembum.

Arya stopped running. She was out of breath, but she had only been running for a minute. She could run for hours and not be out of breath. She continued to watch Saphira fly closer.

Tearing her eyes away from the dragon, Arya sought out Nasuada. She spotted her with King Orrin, Roran, and a few others. She quickly weaved her way through the crowd and made her way to them.

Saphira landed in the center of the clearing, and folded her large wings, doing her best to avoid clipping anyone in the crowd. Those that narrowly escaped injury took cautious steps back.

Eragon looked at Arya and smiled happily, she smiled back at him.

Solembum pulled his legs out of the arm straps, and leaped down to the ground. He landed in a crouch, still holding tightly to the leather bag encasing the last dragon egg in Alagaesia. He was quickly followed by Angela and Eragon.

Nasuada stepped forward out of the crowd. For a moment, she said nothing, not knowing what to say. She just looked at the three before her. In her eyes there was hope. Hope that they could win the war in Alagaesia.

"I believe there is a story to be told," She finally said.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter that did not include very much action or anything… I'm sorry I made you wait so long just for this. Anyway please review. Angela will tell her story in the next chapter! **_


	10. I Hoped That They Were Trying To Help

_**I'm really sorry that it took me this long to update, but I've been extremely busy and everything. Also, putting together Angela's story was actually really hard. I hope it somewhat meets your expectations and I tried to throw in those odd, Angela-licious parts. I once again threw in a new little Harry Potter snippet—See if you can point out what it is! This is my longest chapter so far! Yay! FlameWing41-Thank you! Lol. XxWeixX-Wow…hahahahaha! Do you have the link to the fanfic? And I hope Angela's story is weird enough for you. Majide Bunny-Hehe you shall just have to see. Every1's Beta-Ummm… Yes? Haha. Lol would you like me to purposely make mistakes for you? Ahh! Evil bunny!/Thanks for reviewing guys! Here's chapter 10!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"_**I Hoped That They Were Trying To Help"**_

Nasuada pushed the tent flaps away and strode inside. She was closely followed by King Orrin, Angela, Solembum, Eragon, Jeod, and Arya. Saphira took her usual place at the back of the tent where an opening was made for her head to pop in.

Seats were set up for everyone—two up front beside Nasuada's desk for Angela and Solembum.

Solembum set the small leather bag containing the egg on Nasuada's desk before sitting down. Everyone else in the room besides Nasuada had already sat down.

Nasuada untied the straps on the knapsack, opened it, and removed the emerald egg for everyone to see. She set it back down on the desk.

All eyes were locked on the mesmerizing green egg. Different emotions could be seen in the many pairs of eyes, though the dominating look was of wonder. This egg could change everything for the Varden, the Empire, the Elves, Dwarves, Urgals and for Alagaesia.

"The last egg in Alagaesia, stolen by Angela and Solembum, is finally here within the Varden." Nasuada smiled. "The tables have turned, and things have changed." She looked at Angela and nodded.

Angela yawned and cleared her throat before beginning her story. "Let's see, about four and a half weeks ago Solembum and I left the Varden's camp at Feinster. Since neither of us looks like an elf, is a dragon rider, or had a dragon with us as we were leaving, we were able to escape from the camp like normal people, and without being noticed.

"Traveling by horse we reached Helgrind in four days with no incidents or unfortunate run-ins. Finding the entrance to the secret passage was like trying to find a Sprite in a grassy field, and by the way, Sprites do exist. Solembum eventually found the entrance. A jagged slate of rock was cleverly covering the entrance, playing a trick on the eyes. Once the rock was moved with magic I could see that there was writing above the opening. I knew that it was in the ancient language, but I didn't recognize the words. They were ones that I had never seen written or heard spoken.

"Inside the passage it was dark, no doubt, damp, and at some points, extremely cramped. As we were about half way through I noticed that we were being tracked by nargles, but they never attacked."

Nasuada interrupted the story at that point. "Umm, Angela, what are nargles?

"I'm not sure," Angela answered quickly, and then jumped back into her story. "It took us a week and a half to reach the passage's end, and that is where the fun began.

"The passage ended at boarded up door. The wood that had been used to board up the door was not nailed onto it. The wood had grown onto the walls, so it must have been sung to." Angela paused. "I'll put it simply and say that we eventually made it through the door.

"Once the door was out of the way we had to climb three hundred fifty-two steps until we reached a stone door. I touched the door to find a way to push it open, but when I did the door disappeared. It looked like the door had vanished, but I could still feel the bitumen infested rocks against my hand, so I knew it was still there. The good thing about that was that we could see everything in the hallway.

"The hallway was empty of people, and pretty much bare of everything else. I pushed the door open and we slipped out of it. We watched the door silently close, and then noticed that it could no longer be distinguished from the rest of the stone wall. With his paw, Solembum touched the stones where we knew the door to be, but nothing happened, and that was when we realized we would have to find another way out of the castle.

"We decided to go left down the hall as we searched for stairs that went down. Neither of us knew if anyone was close by because we had to keep our minds completely closed and disguised. After turning around and going the other way, we finally found stairs that went down.

"At the bottom of the steps, we met a few guards, and they of course did not survive." Angela sighed and shook her head. "You think that Galbatorix would have his men trained better, but I'm not complaining.

"We moved down the hall until we reached a corner. Peering around the corner I saw what we were looking for: A tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls to dance." Angela laughed quietly to herself. "Barnabas," She mumbled.

Those that were listening to Angela tell her story, except for Jeod because he knew who Barnabas was, cast curious glances at each other as she laughed about the man in the tapestry, though no one decided to ask.

"There were two guards that sat across from the tapestry guarding the treasury room. These men were better trained. They gave us a dangerous fight, and unfortunately, it was quite loud.

"Solembum and I finally killed the guards, and disappeared into the treasury room, where we hoped the egg was held. The treasury room was completely filled with gold and jewels. Gold coins, cups, jewelry, furniture, and more. There were shaped diamonds and other such treasures there also.

"We followed many paths through the room, making our way to the back. As we went we searched for the green egg, but didn't find it. We finally made it to the back of the room, and let me tell you, it took some time, even though we were hurrying. That room is huge. Anyhow, at the back of the room we kind of found what we were looking for. We found a gold pedestal with a padded, egg-shaped depression on its surface, but no egg. Where the egg should have been there was a small ruby.

"I stood in front of the pedestal for a moment until I noticed that Solembum had disappeared. Looking around, I then noticed a door behind the pedestal. It was open, so I went to it and looked inside.

"The room beyond the door was dark and very small. An enchanted torch was the only light source. In the center of the room sat Solembum, with the emerald green dragon egg at his side, and another small ruby beside the egg.

"Wasting no time to celebrate, we left the room with the egg and reentered the treasury. Moving fast, we made it to the front of the room, where we stopped because the door opened.

"A very young looking man walked in, he only looked to be about seventeen. His face was pale, and he was trembling slightly, as he had obviously just found the dead men outside. He was an armed guard, and he had his sword unsheathed, but he never had a chance to use it.

"Solembum and I dashed out of the treasury room, and headed back to the stairs. The egg was now stashed inside my bag. We made it back up the stairs and into the deserted hallway. We then had to figure out how to get out of the castle.

"We went left down the hallway and began searching for any ways to get out. Solembum jumped up on a window sill and looked down. It was too high to jump, and I could not waste energy using magic.

"We continued down the hall until Solembum noticed a small ruby keeping a door held ajar. I stopped for a moment to think. Whoever was leaving those rubies around was either trying to help us, or lead us into a trap. I opened the door and saw that there were steps that lead down to the gardens. I hoped that they were trying to help.

"We hurried down the steps and into the garden. The few gardeners that were there paid no attention to us, though I'm sure they knew we were there and what we possibly could have been doing. Thankfully there were no guards around.

"We paused behind some bushes where I performed a spell that would make us mostly invisible. All but our footprints and shadows would be invisible. We then climbed up, over, and down the stone wall. Once over the wall, we made for the distant trees.

"I released the spell once we were under the cover of the trees, and out of sight of any guards at the castle. Solembum and I waited there until night came, and then we began our journey toward Furnost.

"The journey toward Furnost took about a week, and it was very uneventful. The trek ended when we stopped at the cave, and then had to wait there for a week until Eragon came," Angela stopped and looked at Nasuada. "Would you like me to continue, or would you like for Eragon to share his part of the story?"

"No, but thank you," Nasuada said. She looked at Solembum. "Do you have anything to add to Angela's story?"

"There is nothing I need to say, Lady Nightstalker," Solembum replied.

Nasuada nodded and looked at Eragon. "Eragon," She said in confirmation for him to commence his part of the story.

Eragon nodded and looked at the ground, feeling slightly awkward because he knew that everyone was paying attention to him now.

"Saphira and I left the day Murtagh gave us the message telling us that Galbatorix was angry about his egg being stolen. We avoided the coming storm and made the decision to travel on the south side of Melian, instead of on the north side. A few days into our journey we sighted Thorn and Murtagh, and they were heading our way. There was too big of a distance between us for them to notice Saphira and me, so we managed to dive down and hide in a ravine. When I climbed out of the ravine to see where Murtagh and Thorn were, I saw them flying away, most likely heading back to Uru'baen.

"To avoid running into Thorn and Murtagh as they flew back to the castle, Saphira and I headed toward Lake Tudoston. When we reached the lake we curved and followed its shoreline, and kept flying until we found a meadow about five leagues north of Furnost, where we landed. This journey took about a week.

"As we were in the meadow we were met by Solembum. He took me back to the cave where Angela was—"

_And then after a nice bowl of soup we hurried back home. The end,_ Saphira finished, projecting her thoughts to everyone in the tent.

Nasuada and some others laughed quietly.

"Well, it seems like the stories have been told, and they have given us much to think about. I would like to discuss things further, but not now, rest is needed." Nasuada looked at Arya. "Arya, you are the egg courier, and I am now entrusting the green egg to you. King Orrin has generously offered a room, where you and the egg will be safer. I suggest you take the room. Angela, Eragon, Saphira, and Solembum, I hope that you will get some much deserved rest." Nasuada smiled at those in the tent. "Now, I ask that you please leave me so I may also get some rest."

Arya stood and stepped forward as the others began to leave the tent. She gazed down at the egg for a long moment, wanting nothing more than to just stand there and admire the beautiful emerald egg. Eventually she returned it to the knapsack. Picking the bag up off of Nasuada's desk, Arya cradled it in her arms, just like she had done with Saphira's egg. Memories came back to her of the journeys she had undertaken with her two companions. She allowed the memories to remain for a moment before pushing them away. She turned toward the exit.

Eragon was waiting by the opening. He quickly ducked out of the tent. Outside Saphira was waiting for him to climb onto her back so that they could return to their tent.

Arya followed Eragon out of the tent, cradling the knapsack in her slender arms. Her expression was soft and relaxed as she gazed down at the bag, and there was the hint of a smile on her beautiful lips.

Eragon smiled warmly as he looked at Arya. He had never seen her like this: so calm and happy. For a moment he said nothing, his mind raced as she searched for the right words.

_Good night, Arya_, Saphira offered to Eragon as she watched with warm amusement.

"Good night, Arya," Eragon said quietly.

Arya looked up and their eyes met. She smiled. "Good night, Eragon." She turned and disappeared.

Eragon watched her go before turning to Saphira. _Thanks, _He said as he climbed into the saddle.

Saphira chuckled as only a dragon can, and leaped into the sky.

_**I made you guys wait, but I gave you a long one, didn't I? I hope you liked it and approved of Angela's story. Give me your thoughts (mwahaha). Did you point out the new Harry Potter snippet in this chapter? Tell me what it is in your review. By the way, I will be on vacation from the 11th to the 16th. Also, here is a note for you:**_

_**Dear Awesome Person That Is Reading This,**_

I love this new song called Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae. I think you should listen to it. Why should I heed the words of a crazy person you ask? Because I have a question for you: How do the lyrics to this song relate to anything in the Inheritance Cycle? Haa it should be easy enough to answer. And you could be reminded of this song in one of the coming chapters! Now go listen or I shall beat you with a cucumber!

Your Crayzee BFF,

Stella:p


	11. Good Night

_**I think I'm back to my normal updating speed for now. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, and for the great comments. It really does make my day:D Ravendor Glyffinclaw-You got it! The new snippet is the tapestry of Barnabas, though sadly the treasury room is not the room of requirement (haha that would be cool if it was though). I think Angela and Luna are a lot alike too, and I love Within Temptation. Pie in the Face-Lol that would be really funny, but I'm going to Gatlinburg! And I say a cucumber because my boyfriend and I were having a discussion about cucumber and pickles the other day, so I chose cucumbers. Every1's Beta-Your reviews are worth something. They make my day, and to hopefully make yours: let the game begin. I left you a typo. Also, what the hell is an oxymoron, and can it be used as an insult? cva-Yeah, I kind of had some difficulty with getting Angela's character right, especially since I had to have her tell a long story. I tried imagining what I or my friends would do if I or they went on a journey like that. It helped. A lot. Majide Bunny-I'm glad you loved and liked. Don't worry. No cucumber concussion for you. george101-Thank you so much, I'm really glad you love my story. **_

_**Chapter 11**_

"_**Good Night"**_

Saphira landed behind Eragon's tent with a muffled thump. She folded her large wings and tucked them at her sides. She yawned, eager to curl up and sleep.

Eragon smiled and scratched underneath Saphira's neck scales. She arched her neck with pleasure, and hummed quietly.

Blodgharm took a step toward Saphira. "Shadeslayer, Brightscales," He said, speaking in the ancient language. He bowed his head to them. Orange rays from the setting sun fell on the elf's blue and black pelt and made it shimmer.

Eragon and Saphira both looked at the elf creature. They hadn't noticed him when they had landed, but he was good at blending in and staying unnoticed, as were the other elves that were assigned to protect them.

Eragon climbed down from Saphira's back and nodded to Blodgharm. They exchanged the traditional elven greeting.

"Your journey went well I hope?" Blodgharm asked.

"It did," Eragon said with a smile. He would have told Blodgharm about Angela stealing the egg, but he didn't know if the Elf Queen was yet aware that the egg was in the Varden's custody, and he didn't want word getting to her without Nasuada's permission.

"That is good. I will leave you to rest now." The wolf-elf turned and disappeared.

Eragon watched him go, and then turned to Saphira.

_You made a good choice by not telling him about the egg, _Saphira said. _I'm sure Nasuada will notify Islanzadi soon, if she has not already._

Eragon nodded as he removed Saphira's saddle from her back. Saphira stretched her back and neck once the saddle was gone. Eragon smiled and scratched under one of her shoulder scales.

"I'm going to bed," He eventually said as he picked up his things from Saphira's saddlebags.

_Good night, partner-of-my-heart-and-mind. I love you, _Saphira said warmly as she brushed her snout across his brow.

Eragon smiled up at the beautiful sapphire dragon. _Good night, Saphira. I love you too._

He turned away and disappeared into the tent. He quickly put his things away before readying himself for bed.

Saphira curled up right behind Eragon's tent. Her neck snaked along the side of the tent and her head rested near the entrance. She could see everyone that passed by. She waited until Eragon had slipped into his trance before drifting off to sleep herself.

*Xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xX*

Arya looked up and met Eragon's eyes. She smiled. "Good night, Eragon." She turned away from him and disappeared into the camp.

Arya looked down again at the knapsack she gently cradled in her slender arms. Her warm smile broadened, and her emerald eyes sparked with life. She enjoyed this feeling so much. She had relished in this feeling many years ago as she had carried Saphira's egg back and forth between the Varden and the elves, and now she had the chance to enjoy it again.

She felt alive.

She slowly made her way to the castle at the center of Feinster, allowing herself a leisurely pace. She avoided the crowded areas, which took some time. She finally made it to the castle just as the sun was setting, and found a middle-aged looking woman waiting for her out front.

The woman curtsied. "Are you Arya Shadeslayer?" She asked.

"I am," Arya replied.

"Please follow me." The woman led her into the castle and down a few halls. They came to a wooden door at the end of the hall. "This shall be your room. Your things have already been brought up," The woman said and opened the door for Arya.

Arya thanked the woman and walked inside the dark room. She shut the door behind her and looked around. Though she could still see fine, Arya decided it would be better to have some light.

"Brisingr," She said, and a candle was lit.

There was a small box sitting on a rich bed. Beside the bed there was a wooden nightstand, with the candle on it that Arya had just lit. The carpeting on the floor was thick and plush, and an expensive-looking wooden desk was pushed up against the bare, stone wall.

Arya moved to the bed, and gently laid the knapsack down on it. She moved the box to the desk, and then moved back to the bed. She sat down cross-legged and untied the straps on the knapsack. She removed the egg from the bag and set it in her lap. Smiling, she gently stroked the emerald green egg. She traced the ivory tendrils with her finger over and over again, completely entranced by the egg and its beauty.

Arya yawned after a while, and knew it was time for her to sleep. She slid off of the bed and moved to the box on the desk. After digging through it for a moment, she found more comfortable clothes and put them on, and then moved back to her bed.

She pulled the blankets down, blew out the candle, and climbed into bed. She took the mesmerizing green egg and set it in front of her as she lay on her side. She smiled, and eventually drifted into a trance with her arms holding the green egg close to her chest.

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I couldn't really find a good quote for the chapter name, so I just put Good Night because everyone's going to sleep. Lol. Yeah, it's kind of a filler. Apparently I like giving you those. Please review. It will make my day. By the way, If you're a Lord of the Rings fan I'd appreciate it if you checked out my other fanfiction, **_**Everyone Else Is Insane.**


	12. Good Morning

_**Okay, since the last chapter was called 'Good Night' I decided I would just name this one 'Good Morning' for the hell of it. Lover and a Hater-I'm so glad you love my story! Randomites Unite! Hey! That rhymes! And yes, I do get some very strange reviews… AND I LOVE THEM! FlameWing41-WHAAATTT! How can you have never read Harry Potter? But I'm glad that I've convinced you to read one of the best book series in the world! (Haa it only took me a month to read the series because I couldn't stop! I loved it so much!) Most well written chapter ever? AWESOOOMME! Majide Bunny-Hmm, and pray tell, what do you think is going to happen? Pie in the Face-Gosh, I don't know how many times I've watched LOTR. I'm insane too! Also, I'm working on another LOTR fanfiction. Lego is the main character! The story is yet to be named, and I'm not sure when I'm going to put it up. It could be awhile because **_**Change**_** is my first priority. GO LEGGY! XxWeixX-Arya can protect herself and the egg, but would everyone rather her accidently lose the egg in an incident because she couldn't suck it up and swallow her pride? Every1's Beta-I am a ninja. I am an expert. You're not blind; otherwise you would not be reading my story… or this message. It is possibly just you. I don't know either. I didn't lie. In the 3**__**rd**__** paragraph 'the setting sun "fall" on the elf's' It should have been "fell" (I corrected it already in the posted chapter) I left you another typo, hopefully you can find this one. Haha. I told my cousin he was 'such a f****** oxymoron!' He thought I was crazy. Nothing new there.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"_**Good Morning"**_

Arya gracefully walked toward Eragon's tent. It was early in the morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the distant hills. Pale, yellow rays fell on Arya's lithe figure, and caused her skin to glow slightly in the soft light.

The green egg was once again encased in the leather knapsack. Arya wore the bag over her shoulder with the strap going across her chest so she would not draw unwanted attention by constantly cradling a bag in her arms.

Arya smiled at Saphira. "Good morning, Saphira," She said as she sat down on the grass beside the dragon's head. She pulled the bag off of her shoulder and set it gently in her lap.

_Indeed, and good morning to you too, Arya, _Saphira replied as she fixed one large sapphire eye on the elf.

Inside the tent Eragon was in a deeper trance than normal, as he was extremely tired from the journey. His blankets were in a messy tangle around his legs. His chest moved up and down as he breathed deeply and steadily.

_Would you like me to wake Eragon? _Saphira asked.

"No, let him sleep. I'll just wait," Arya replied quietly. She glanced down at the brown leather knapsack in her lap. She longed to open the bag and gaze at the beautiful emerald egg, but she knew that it would be a bad idea to do so where she was at the moment.

Saphira blew a puff of smoke from her nostrils, and watched the wind carry the dark grey plume away. She kneaded her claws in the dirt out of boredom.

Arya,_ would you like to play a game of riddles? _Saphira asked at one point.

"A game of riddles?" Arya sounded thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think I am very good at riddles, but then again I've never really tried all that much. Okay, let's play."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Saphira and Arya both thought.

Saphira spoke first. _This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town and beats high mountain down._

Arya stared down at the bag in her lap as she thought. The obvious came to her right away: a dragon. But that was the obvious, and she didn't think that the obvious answer would be the correct answer. But she could think of nothing else.

"Is the answer a dragon?" Arya asked.

_Very good answer, but no, the right answer is 'time',_ Saphira replied. _Your turn._

There was another short moment of silence before Arya spoke. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than the trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?"

It took Saphira little time to answer this riddle. _Ha! That's easy,_ She said. _It's a mountain!_

A small, yet still beautiful laugh came from Arya, but it was short and quiet. It was nice as it lasted though.

"That's right," She said.

Saphira continued, slightly smug. _Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters._

Arya thought for a short moment, and then smiled as the answer came to her. "The answer is the wind," She said surely.

Saphira blew another short puff of smoke from her nostrils. _Correct._

Arya's smile broadened as she looked up at Saphira. "Getting a tad too competitive, are we?"

_Do you have another riddle or not?_ Saphira asked.

"Fine. A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Saphira was silent for a long while as she bathed in her thoughts. She thought hard, but could not figure out for the life of her what the answer could be. She wrinkled her nose and growled softly.

"Do you give up?" Arya asked.

There was another short silence. _Yes,_ Saphira finally said._ I give up._

Arya smiled again slightly as she looked at the leather bag in her lap. "The answer is an egg."

Saphira growled again, this time louder. _An egg? That's not fair! When a dragon thinks of an egg usually an infant dragon comes to mind, not the yellow substance eaten by two-legged creatures._

Arya shrugged, and forced herself not to smile with amusement.

_Saphira, what's wrong? _Eragon's voice sounded in Saphira's mind.

_Oh, Eragon, you're awake. _Saphira immediately calmed down. _Arya is with me outside and we were playing a game of riddles._

_Arya? _Eragon sounded happy and eager to talk to her. Small noises could be heard coming from inside the tent as Eragon began moving around.

Saphira chuckled as only a dragon can, though it sounded more like choking. Puffs of dark smoke occasionally escaped her nostrils as she laughed.

Arya inched away from the large sapphire dragon, fearing that the next puff of smoke may not be smoke but blue inferno.

Eragon pushed the tent flaps away and stepped outside. He blinked in the morning light, which had brightened dramatically since Arya had arrived.

_Good morning, little one,_ Saphira said.

_Good morning, Saphira, _Eragon replied with a smile.

"Good morning," Arya said.

"Good morning, Drottningu," Eragon replied as he sat down on the grass across from Arya.

"You know I would rather you not call me that," Arya said as she continued to stare down at the bag in her lap.

"My apologies," Eragon said with a teasing smile.

Arya lifted her eyes and looked at Eragon. "I came here to talk to you about something important involving the egg."

Eragon nodded. "Alright, but maybe we should move inside first."

Arya nodded and stood up. Eragon stood and stepped to the side. He held the tent flap aside as Arya entered before following after her.

_**I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think Arya has to talk to Eragon about? Also, if you can tell me what book those riddles are from, then the dragon will be named after you! (Okay… well it will have a nickname after you) Press the blue button and give me your answers.**_


	13. So I Will Go To Gil'ead

_**I want to thank everyone for reviewing! All of you were correct by saying the riddles were from the Hobbit, but Allysmurfy said it first. Allysmurfy-You're right! It is the Hobbit, and since you got it first I will nickname the green dragon Allysmurfy! FlameWing41-Lol what are you thinking? I'm excited that you're excited! I love that people love reading my work:) Writer of the North-Shhh, I borrowed. Just kidding, I don't own those riddles from the Hobbit. lightyagami'sbaby-No, I haven't mentioned Elva yet. Pie in the Face-Haha I watched Return of the King around that age and absolutely loved it. I was laying with my dad on the couch with my eyes practically glued to the TV. Oh, and I love your rambles! Lord Zill-I usually don't take more than 1 or 2 days to update when I don't have anything big going on. Every1's Beta-….Once again… No. Sorry lol. According to my computer 'ruins town' is grammatically correct. The real typo was at the end of the chapter: 'Arya lift her eyes' should have been 'Arya lifted her eyes'. Two points for me? I'll leave you another one haha! Yay for originality! Loll! indigohigh-You shall just have to wait and see=) XxWeixX-I see your point about admitting that she's not good at riddles, but I'm trying to show just how close Saphira and Arya actually are. I mean, Arya carried Saphira's egg around for 10 years, didn't she? They're bound to have some kind of connection.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

**_"So I Will Go To Gil'ead"_**

Arya moved inside Eragon's tent, and he followed. She set the brown leather knapsack down on a small wooden desk, and opened it up. She pulled the bright green egg out and set it on the old wood.

Eragon and Arya both stared down at the mesmerizing green egg. A small smile graced the elf's lips as she gently traced the ivory tendrils. Eragon lifted his eyes and looked at the smile Arya wore, which caused him to smile also. He lowered his eyes to the egg once again before she could catch him looking.

As Eragon gazed down at the emerald egg he began to laugh softly. Arya looked at him with inquisitive eyes, but no other emotions showed on her face. Her smile had already faded.

"What amuses you, Eragon?" Arya asked him.

"You may not find it funny, but the egg matches the exact color of your eyes," He replied as he looked up at her.

"Really?"

Eragon nodded and quickly returned his gaze to the egg. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence between them, which was unusual, but it didn't last long.

"Now what was it that you came here to talk to me about?" Eragon asked.

Arya took a step back from the desk and sat down on the stool. Eragon noticed that in her eyes she looked uncertain. He wondered if something was wrong, but he doubted it.

"Well, you know that in our current situation, meaning the war with Galbatorix, finding a new rider with the skill needed to help our cause will be difficult. You, being the leader of the Riders, will not have the time to train the new Rider in the basics in everything from swordsmanship to magic," Arya said.

"So you're saying that we need to find someone for the egg to hatch for that has strength and experience?" Eragon asked as he moved over to his cot and sat down.

"Yes, and that's why I think that the egg should be presented to elves rather than humans." Arya awaited his reply, hoping that she had not offended him, considering that he had been human for most of his life and that even now he was still half human. Everything that she had just said could possibly be taken as an insult; or rather it was an insult. But then again, did she care? She was thinking of what was best for the races of Alagaesia, not about offending people.

"I completely agree with you—" Eragon said before he was cut off.

"You do?" _I thought that would be a challenge, _Arya thought to herself.

Eragon nodded. "Though convincing Lady Nasuada may be difficult."

"You are right," Arya said. "And that is why I need your help convincing her."

Xx****************************xX

Eragon and Arya both stood before Lady Nasuada. Arya cradled the leather knapsack in her arms as she stared into Nasuada's almond-shaped eyes. Eragon cast an uncertain glance at Saphira's head, which was resting on the grassy floor of Nasuada's tent with her eyes closed.

"Alright, you two, what is it that you have to say?" Nasuada asked, not unkindly.

"We have come to talk to you about an important matter involving the egg and its future Rider," Arya replied.

Nasuada studied them for a moment longer. "Go on," She said.

Arya continued, explaining things exactly how she did with Eragon. "Since we are currently at war with Galbatorix, finding a good Rider with the abilities needed to help our cause will be difficult. Eragon, as the leader of the Riders, will not have the time needed to properly train the new Rider in the basics of everything from swordsmanship to magic. The new Rider must have strength and experience, and that is why I think that the egg should be presented to elves rather than humans."

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira could all tell that Arya's words stung Nasuada, but the Varden leader hid her emotions well on her face. She turned to Eragon.

"Eragon, what say you on this matter?" Nasuada asked.

"I agree with Arya," Was all that Eragon said.

There was a long moment of silence, in which everyone felt extremely uncomfortable. "Well Arya, you have done a very fine job of insulting the human race."

"I am sorry Lady Nasuada," Arya said firmly. "But right now I am not thinking or worrying about offending people. I am thinking about what is good for all the races of Alagaesia. I want to see the Dark King thrown down for—" Arya was cut off as Nasuada's voice rose above hers.

"But that does not mean I do not agree with you," Nasuada said as she surveyed the two before her. "I too want to see the Dark King thrown down for what he has done and for that to happen the green Rider must be a capable Rider."

"So you agree that the next Rider should be an elf?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, I do," Nasuada replied.

Arya moved on then. "With that out of the way, is Queen Islanzadi aware of the Varden having the egg?"

"She is; I contacted her when I could after we received the egg," Lady Nasuada replied.

"And where are the elves now?" Arya asked.

"They are currently at Gil'ead. Islanzadi told me that they plan to stay for the time being, and will alert me when they move again," Nasuada replied.

"So I will go to Gil'ead," Arya said.

There was another short pause where silence reigned. "We do not march on Belatona for a while. Eragon and Saphira will fly you to the elves. It shall be quicker and safer," Nasuada said.

Any objections to this plan that may have been had by anyone were not voiced.

"I will speak to Queen Islanzadi and inform her of this. Be ready to leave as early as tomorrow morning," Lady Nasuada told them.

Eragon and Arya, seeing that this discussion was over, left the tent. They both watched Saphira fly off, heading back toward Eragon's tent to rest, as she was still a little tired. Neither of them spoke as they wondered aimlessly away from the camp.

"What are you going to do when you reach the elves?" Eragon asked as he watched the sun rise higher into the sky.

It took a moment for Arya to respond. "I will stay there until the egg hatches," She replied with a voice that contained no emotion.

"And if it does not?"

"I will remain and fight with my people," Arya said.

"And where will I be in this?" Eragon asked, though he already knew the answer to his question. He also knew that he sounded childish by asking this question, but he had to hear Arya's answer.

"You will be here, with the Varden, fighting with your people," Arya said to him.

_I have no people,_ Eragon instantly thought, but he held his tongue.

Arya looked at Eragon. She saw the look of despair on his face, and did not like it. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, and their eyes met.

"Have hope, Shadeslayer, the egg may hatch, and if it does the new Rider will be brought back to the Varden"

Eragon wasn't exactly sad about the egg possibly not hatching, he was sad that he would be separated from Arya. He desperately wanted to know if she would return with the new Rider, if there even was one. He thought of asking her, but quickly decided against it, knowing that the question would only cause trouble between them.

Eragon put on a smile and nodded. Arya brought the hand on his shoulder back to her side. She nodded to him before turning and making her way back to the Varden's camp. Eragon watched her disappear into the mass of tents.

**_I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry that I made you wait so long for it, but I was on vacation. Please review, it will make me very happy. The next chapter will feature Angela... teheheheh_**


	14. I've Been Expecting You

_**Two chapters in one day! This chapter is really short, but I just love to leave you guys with a cliffy! Mwahaha! Demonic Hope-I'm so glad that you love my story! And thank you! No, Arya won't ask him that, but I think that it can take any amount of time. With Eragon he had Saphira's egg for a few days, didn't he? Thorn and Murty will definitely come back into the story. Tehehe. I'm glad you love Angie, and I hope you like her in this chapter too. (Every1's Beta-I'm leaving you a typo)**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"_**I've Been Expecting You"**_

"Come in, Scarlet, I've been expecting you," Angela said quietly from within her tent. A young woman walked in. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She had tanned, reddish-colored skin, and long sable hair that was held in two braids that fell in front of her shoulders. She wore a brown dress that hugged her body, and a crimson cloak. Around her neck was a colorfully beaded choker necklace. Scarlet smiled slightly.

"Hello, Angela," She said and took her seat on a wooden chest. Solembum crept out of his hiding spot and immediately leaped onto Scarlet's lap. The woman smiled at the werecat and scratched his back and behind his tufted ears.

"It has been a long while since I last saw or spoke to you, Scarlet. What have you been doing?" Angela asked as she offered her guest a cup of what was supposed to resemble tea, though it was actually something that most found very distasteful. Scarlet took the cup eagerly.

"I have been living with nomads and learning from them, though none of them are as good a teacher as you. They don't have your knowledge of the gift, though some do have the experience," Scarlet replied.

Angela looked at the woman with interest, but her gaze almost immediately shifted to another object in the room. "Oh, I almost forgot," She said to herself. She pulled a cracker out of a food bag and went over to the object that was covered with a rough blanket. She lifted the blanket and dropped the cracker down into a wooden cage where three small blue and purple figures whizzed around.

Scarlet lifted an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Angela shook her head, thick brown curls bouncing energetically. "No, you don't."

Scarlet made the right choice, and took Angela's word. She watched the young-looking witch cover the cage again and sit back down.

"Now tell me, why have you come to the Varden?" Angela asked, fixing an inquisitive look on the young woman sitting in front of her.

Scarlet looked thoughtful as she spoke. "I've thought about offering my skills to Lady Nightstalker, and I think I shall. What do you think?"

"Ahh, now that is not my choice, but if it was, then I would not offer my skills," Angela replied. "But it is not my choice, and I don't have your skills, so it's different."

"Why wouldn't you?" Scarlet inquired.

"Because I would most likely be taken advantage of," Angela replied.

"Oh, I already know that, and it doesn't bother me," Scarlet replied.

"Hmm, alright, then what's stopping you?" Angela asked.

There was a long moment of silence between them.

Scarlet looked confused. "Nothing," She said.

"Then why are we talking about," Angela asked, now also confused.

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm… not sure," Scarlet replied.

_Angela, was not there another question you had for our Scarlet? _Solembum's silky voice interrupted their conversation. He flicked his tail and arched his spine as Scarlet ran a hand down his back.

"Oh, yes," Angela said with a smile.

_**I know, short chapter, but I wanted to leave you guys with something to think about. Who is Scarlet? What gift does she have? Will she Change things for the Varden? Also, what does Angela have to ask her? Please review.**_


	15. Then We'll Go Now

_**Okay, I know, 'tis another short chapter, though I hope you like it. Also, because FanFiction has decided to hate me there shall be no shout outs this chapter. Why, you ask? Because it's only showing reviews up to chapter 12. Well, chapter 16 will have many shout outs. (I left you a typo, Every1's Beta)**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"_**Then We'll Go Now"**_

Solembum slipped off of Scarlet's lap and went to sit beside the tent flap. His graceful tail flicked constantly as he lazily eyed his surroundings.

"You do have the ability to read objects, don't you Scarlet?" Angela asked as she pulled something small out of her travel bag. Scarlet watched Angela's hand that held the small object, and then looked into the witch's aquamarine eyes.

"I do," She replied. "Is there something you have for me to read?"

"Will you?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Of course," Scarlet said with a smile.

Angela smiled and tossed the object to Scarlet. She cupped her hands and caught the flying entity. Scarlet stared down at her hands. In them was a small ruby stone. The ruby caught some of the light that was shining into the tent through a small hole, which made the inside of the stone look brighter.

Scarlet folded her hands around the stone, and closed her deep brown eyes. She sat completely still for a long moment before she opened her hands. With her eyes still gently closed, she took the ruby and held it against the colorful, beaded choker necklace she wore.

Angela watched her young friend intently. She noticed how she looked peaceful. Neither disturbed nor afraid, and that was a good sign. She waited patiently, knowing these things could sometimes take time.

Scarlet moved the ruby from her neck to her heart. There she pressed it against her, and took in deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Next she moved the stone to her lips. She gently pressed her lips against its cool surface. Deep lines formed on her brow as she became confused. Lastly, Scarlet moved the ruby stone to her forehead, all the while her eyes remaining closed. Her body was completely still for at least ten minutes until she gasped and abruptly opened her eyes. She brought the stone away from her forehead and gingerly set it down on Angela's cot.

Angela continued to wait patiently until Scarlet was ready to speak. Both she and Solembum were watching her with interest.

Scarlet cleared her throat. "Lady Nightstalker is unaware that you have this?"

"Correct," Angela answered.

Scarlet nodded. "There is so much for me to tell you about this, but I first wish to go to Lady Nightstalker. I won't tell her about you having the stone, but I will tell her of what I have gotten from the stone, as it involves much of the Varden."

There was one thing Angela loved and hated about Scarlet. When she wanted something she would eventually somehow get it. She was comfortable around many, therefore she acted comfortable. She knew what she wanted. No one had to ask her if she would like to sit down, or come inside. If she did, she would.

Angela nodded and stood up. "Then we'll go now."

_**Let me tell you a bit about the real Scarlet. Scarlet is a psychic I went to while vacationing in Gatlinburg. She gave me a palm reading, and was amazingly on target. You wouldn't even believe how right she was. She wasn't the weird wacko kind of psychic either; she was actually down to earth. I'm actually on the psychic side.. but I'm really weird.. well actually I'm just more of a goofball.. now I'm starting to ramble lol.. Okay well anyway she was full-blooded Cherokee Indian, but she really didn't look like it. So yeah, that's who Scarlet is based off of.**_

_**Okay now, what is up with this stone? And what is Nasuada going to think about all this?**_


	16. No They Won't

_**Okay, this is going to be a long list of shout outs… Here we go. Majide Bunny-Nope, no reason, Saphira was just a tad tired. The blue and purple figures most likely will have nothing to do with the story. I just added them in as a funny, quirky Angela thing. XxWeixX-Good point, but still, if the egg is willing to hatch for an elf, then they'd rather it hatch for an elf. And you also have to think about time. They don't have the time to have all members of the Varden to touch the egg. They're in war, and time is limited. Every1's Beta-You're no match for me fool! Mwahahahaha! Just kidding, but seriously, I really did start laughing evilly. Okay, now since I'm official alpha, you can be my beta, Beta. Haha. Trippy? FlameWing41-You got the typos correct, but now since Beta gives up Ima stop putting them in because then I have to go back and change them. I'm glad you loved chapter 13! I appreciate the suggestion for chapter 14, but my point was to leave the readers wondering… It's all part of my evil plan… just kidding, I don't have an evil plan… Also, when you asked for a spot light I took my phone, opened it, and shined the light on your review=) Demonic Hope-I'm glad you like my story, and you're welcome lol. Wow! 18 days? Really? Didn't think it was that long lol. Pie in the Face-Why don't you just say you have to wake up early in the morning lol. Gatlinburg was awesome! Haha that's how I got Scarlet. Have fun fishing! I used to stay up till like 2 in the morning on weekends roleplaying in wolf RPGs. That's how nerdy I am. I still roleplay, but I'm not on it all day because now I write fanfiction too. I also stay up late reading and writing fanfiction. Gosh now I'm rambling… oh well. You amuse me, gollum. Do go on with your rambles and arguments. Yeah, my life is pretty much on the computer too. Wow, look at me, I write fanfiction, I roleplay, and I'm having a conversation about having no life. I AM AN ULTIMATE NERD! AWESOME!=) no name-Eragon and Scarlet are like 12 year's apart… She is not his mother lol. the elf Vanya-thanks for reviewing my story, and yes, I'll review yours. Okay, now that you have endured reading that, on to the good stuff!**_

_**Chapter 16**_

"_**No They Won't"**_

Nasuada studied the woman before her. She had long, midnight black hair that fell in front of her shoulders in two braids. Her skin was dark and had a reddish tint. It was darker than most people's in the Varden, but not nearly as dark as her own. She had high cheek bones, and deep brown eyes. The woman was definitely older than her, maybe in her late twenties or early thirties, but she had a mysterious beauty. She wore a plain brown dress that hugged her body and a crimson cloak, but what really caught Nasuada's eye was the necklace she wore.

The choker necklace was fully decorated with colorful beads. Depicted on it was an open eye in the center. The eye's iris was a vibrant purple, and the pupil was the darkest black. On the left side of the eye there was a silver waning crescent moon, and on the right side there was a silver waxing crescent moon. The rest of the beads on the necklace were the colors of midnight blue, evergreen, and winsor yellow.

As Nasuada studied her, Scarlet in turn studied Nasuada, but not by what she saw in her appearance. Images naturally came to Scarlet, so she opened her eye. What she saw surprised her.

_Nasuada was young, she looked to be only about five years of age. She was standing next to a very tall, dark-skinned man, _who Scarlet identified to be her father. _The young Nasuada looked up at her father and smiled. She was proud to be his daughter. Ajihad dismissed the men he had been talking to. Once they had left he scooped his daughter up in his arms and swung her around in circles. He kissed her on the brow before setting her down._

Scarlet focused on another image._ It was eight years later. Nasuada was now thirteen, and she was out on the practice field. She shot arrows at a distant target, almost always perfectly making her mark. She was better with her bow than a lot of the grown men in the Varden, and she was by far the best female._

_Now she was practicing with her sword. She was up against another boy her age who was training to fight in the battles. The boy was good, but Nasuada was just a bit better. She didn't have as much strength as him, but she was mentally and physically faster. It was a quick fight, and she won._

This group of images jumped out at Scarlet. _It was years later, and Nasuada was now a grown woman with beautiful features. She stood before a large sapphire dragon with her chin held high. She was afraid for her life, but she refused to leave, even though the dragon told her to do so. A voice from behind her made her jump. She spun around to find the young rider, Eragon._

"Eragon," Scarlet whispered breathlessly. She smiled.

"Did you say something?" Nasuada asked, not unkindly.

Scarlet immediately stemmed the flow of images, and yanked herself back into reality. She blinked a few times, and steadied her somewhat uneven breathing.

"Yes, Lady Nightstalker, I did, but it is unimportant," Scarlet replied.

Nasuada looked unsatisfied. She switched her gaze to Angela for a moment before returning it to the other woman.

"What is your name?" Nasuada asked.

"I am Wahya, but I am called Scarlet. My father was Nohili Ahawi, and my mother's name was Unega Wahya," Scarlet said.

"And why have you come to the Varden?" Nasuada continued.

Scarlet smiled as she stared into Nasuada's almond-shaped eyes. "I wish to offer my skills to you."

Nasuada lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? What are your skills?"

Scarlet's smile broadened. "I see things that others don't. My gift is somewhat similar to the witch-child's, Elva, but in a way, completely unique."

Nasuada's face darkened at the thought of another being like Elva. She looked at Angela.

"She is psychic," Angela informed her.

Nasuada breathed a small sigh of relief as she looked back at Scarlet. She was glad that the woman was not like Elva, but now she was curious about how Scarlet was similar to the witch-child.

Scarlet chuckled quietly. "I will tell you how I am similar. Like Elva, I can feel things from people. But while she only feels pain and others' weaknesses, I, when I subject myself to it, can feel all other emotions. Like just now I felt burning curiosity within you."

Nasuada smiled, visibly impressed, though she could not help but think that Scarlet would be a very bad enemy. She hoped that the seer would not turn against the Varden.

"Do you have anymore abilities?" Nasuada asked.

Scarlet nodded. "Oh yes, shall I tell you them?"

"Please do," Nasuada responded.

"Go slow," Angela murmured with a smile.

"Right," Scarlet said. "Like I told you, I can feel the emotions of others around me. I can also see auras. An aura is a colorful field of energy that surrounds someone or something. Everyone and everything has an aura. Right now you have a red aura and a yellow aura. Red signifies that you are energetic and strong. Yellow tells me that you are optimistic, yet I sense that you're indecisive about trusting me.

"Another thing I can do is read objects. Instead of explaining I'd rather just demonstrate. Do you have something I can read, maybe a piece of jewelry?" Scarlet looked expectantly at Nasuada.

Nasuada seemed hesitant as she removed a plain silver necklace with a charm on it. She dropped it in Scarlet's open palm. Scarlet closed her fingers over her palm, and let her eyes drift to a close. A few seconds later she opened her eyes.

"This was left for you by your mother, was it not?"

"It was," Nasuada confirmed.

Scarlet smiled and returned the necklace to Nasuada. "I could tell you more about it and your mother, but that would take time."

Nasuada looked surprised. "You can? Please, tell me more." She sounded hopeful. Her father had not told her much about her mother, and she was so eager to know about the woman that had given birth to her.

Scarlet shook her head. "No, now is not the time."

A peal of noisy laughter escaped Angela. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Scarlet won't be taken advantage of after all, _Angela thought as she laughed.

"Angela, tell me, what do you find so funny?" Nasuada asked, turning on the witch. There was a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

Angela managed to calm herself after a moment. "To tell you the truth, I'm not all that sure of what I'm laughing about." That was a lie. Angela was actually laughing about Scarlet's behavior. Anyone that didn't really know Scarlet would most likely believe she was some kind of princess, judging by the way she interacted with others, no matter their status. Scarlet was not the unkind type of person, just different, more carefree than most.

Nasuada turned her attention back to Scarlet. "What else do you have the ability to do?" She asked.

"I can see visions and images of the past, present, and the future. For example, as you were examining me a few minutes ago, I too was examining you, though in a far different way."

Nasuada looked interested, and the burning sensation of curiosity caught fire within her again. She now had even more questions to ask, but she withheld her inquiries for now.

"And the last thing my gift provides me with is this: I, at moments, have the ability to send and receive messages with those that have passed into the void. Sometimes I don't get words, more like ideas and sensations. Sometimes this can be a gift, and other times a burden."

Hearing this surprised Lady Nasuada. Her almond eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped slightly. She had rarely heard of seers and their abilities, but this, she knew, was something unlike anything else. How could someone contact another that had already passed into the void? It was mind-blowing!

It took a moment for Nasuada to recover her composure. Her eyes fleeted back and forth from Angela to Scarlet. She fought for words and tried to figure out what to say. Then an obvious question popped into her head.

"How do you two know each other?" Nasuada asked. The question wasn't directed to anyone in particular.

Scarlet answered after casting a subtle, questioning glance toward Angela, and receiving a nod. "Angela was my teacher when I was younger. She taught me most of what I know now about my gift."

Lady Nasuada nodded, processing everything that she had just learned. After a moment she smiled. "Well, Scarlet, I am extremely happy to welcome you to the Varden. I'm ecstatic that you have offered your skills to me, and I believe that you being here will definitely Change things."

Scarlet smiled and nodded. "I also have more to tell you, but I wish to not do so now. I know that right now you need time. Perhaps I can speak with you again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be fine," Nasuada said.

"And it would be good to have Angela, Eragon, and the elf Arya present," Scarlet added.

Nasuada's brow furrowed. "I'm afraid they will not be able to, they shall be leaving tomorrow."

Scarlet smiled broadly and her eyes brightened. "No they won't."

Angela turned her head and looked at Scarlet. Both her eyebrows were raised in question, even though she hardly expected an answer. Nasuada looked shocked, if not slightly uneasy.

"And why not?" Nasuada asked.

Scarlet didn't answer, but her smile did broaden somewhat. "Angela and I shall be leaving now," With that said she took a step forward, and placed a hand on Nasuada's shoulder. The expression on her face changed completely from one of excited awareness to one of serene and caring.

"Your father is so proud of you." Scarlet's voice was quiet. It was rich in warmth and full of pride. It was as if Ajihad himself was saying these words to his daughter.

Scarlet smiled and stepped back after a moment as she saw teardrops form in Nasuada's eyes. She turned and walked out of the tent.

Angela smiled at Nasuada. "Lady Nightstalker." She nodded to her before turning and following Scarlet out of the tent.

Nasuada remained where she was, rooted to the spot. Happy tears slid down her face, and dropped to her desk where they landed and dispersed.

_**How'd you like it? What did you think when Scarlet told Nasuada that Eragon and Arya won't be leaving? What do you think is going to happen? Also, if you read through all of the shout-outs above please let me know. I want to know if it was too long, or if I should cut it in half: put one half before the chapter and the other after you read the chapter. Let me know your thoughts in your review.**_


	17. May Good Fortune Rule Over You

_**Demonic Hope-Glad you liked it. Don't fret about Murtagh, you'll see him eventually. dominicthewise-Oh how I love the crazy world of fanfiction:) XxWeixX-Meh, I don't think Scarlet would be attracted to Eragon, I mean they're 12 years apart. That would be major eww lol. But then again, Edward is nearly 100 years older than Bella… Haha I rest my case:) To the person that doesn't have a display name-We're talking about a small ruby stone. Then only way that it can be an Eldunari is if it's a piece of Thorn's, and I don't think that Murtagh and Thorn would break Thorn's Eldunari. Lol I'm glad you want more, and you're very welcome. I love writing, and I love that people are reading and enjoying my work. And to your question: What do you mean? Lol. Every1's Beta-Yeah, I capitalized Change because it's the title. Lol. I'm not sure if Tenga will come back into the 'game'. How old do you suppose Tenga is, and how old do you suppose Angela is? I doubt that Tenga is Angela's father because Angela is much older than she looks, and I think that she is probably older than Tenga. Razac-lol shall I say this again? Eragon and Scarlet are 12 years apart. That would mean that The Black Hand was a child, Brom was in love with a child, and that Selena got pregnant when she was 11… 'nuff said. Lol. Pie in the Face-Oh Pie, I wouldn't be surprised if you got the longest reply. Hey that rhymes! Sorry to hear about your fishing. Wow your mind is calm? I find that extremely hard to believe. The elf Vanya-Wait… what are we talking about? …**_

_**Chapter 17**_

"_**May Good Fortune Rule Over You"**_

Arya propped her elbows up on the stone windowsill, and rested her chin on her fists. She gazed out the window, and watched as a group of birds flew across the pale sky. The day was quickly passing into evening, and even though Arya was not tired, all she wanted to do was climb into bed. She just wanted to curl up under the blankets with the egg, and pass into her dreams.

There was a soft knock on the door. Arya sighed. "Come in," She said, already knowing who it was.

The door opened, and a lithe elf gracefully slipped inside the room. It was one of Eragon's guards. The elf was female, and she was very beautiful. She was tall, and had silver hair that had a luminous glow. Her hair fell to her elbows, and the locks around her face were braided back. She had bright blue eyes that glowed like lamp-posts, and soft pink lips. She smiled at Arya, and touched her first two fingers to her lips.

Speaking in the Ancient Language, the new elf said, "May good fortune rule over you."

"Peace live in you heart," Arya replied as she stood opposite the elf.

"And the stars watch over you," The other elf concluded.

Arya smiled somewhat. "Greetings, Rossarinya."

"And hello, Princess Arya," Rossarinya replied.

"Please, let us not be formal, Rossarinya," Arya said. She moved over and sat down cross-legged on her bed.

"Thank you," Rossarinya said with a sigh of relief. She followed Arya to the bed and sat down opposite of her.

"What brings you here?" Arya asked.

Rossarinya shrugged. "We were once good friends, Arya, and it has been a long time since you and I have had a conversation."

Arya nodded. "Yes," Was her only reply.

There was a short silence where neither elf spoke.

"You seem troubled," Rossarinya said, breaking the silence.

It took a moment for Arya to respond. "I am fine, Rossarinya." Arya looked up at the other elf. Rossarinya did not look at all convinced, but she didn't challenge the princess.

"Would you like to see the egg?" Arya asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

Rossarinya smiled broadly, "Of course!" She said with excitement. She knew of the egg because Eragon had informed Blodgharm and the rest of the guard before he had left to find Angela.

Arya nodded and pulled the egg out from beneath her pillow. She set it in between her and Rossarinya. "You may touch it if you'd like," She said softly, already mesmerized by the emerald egg's stark beauty.

Rossarinya slowly reached out her hand and touched the egg. It felt cool and smooth beneath her palm. She smiled, and gently stroked the egg a few times before bringing her hand away. Something felt off.

Rossarinya felt as if the air was changing. Or was it fate that was changing? And if it was, whose fate was it that was changing? Then Rossarinya got another feeling. The feeling that something was going to happen and that it would be best if she weren't here when it happened.

"I'm sorry Arya Svit-kona, but I must go," Rossarinya said as she slid off of the bed.

Arya hid her confusion. "Alright, thank you for coming though, Rossarinya. It's feels good to talk to a friend." Arya was sincere when she said this, and she did her best to sound so, but it didn't sound authentic. After years of hiding all emotion in her voice, opening up some and letting it flow into her tone was not an easy thing to do. It just didn't come naturally.

Rossarinya smiled and nodded. She knew that Arya was now thinking of Faolin. When Rossarinya was younger she had briefly known Faolin. He had been older than her, and she had seen little of him though. But there was one thing she had known for sure about him: Arya was his closest friend, and he may have even loved her.

Arya watched as Rossarinya turned, and slipped out of the room. She sighed and looked back down at the hypnotic green egg. She smiled.

Arya's smile soon faded though as she looked at her readied pack that was set up against the wall beside her bed. The knowledge that she was leaving tomorrow then came back to her. Arya didn't know if she really wanted to return to her people. And what would she do if the egg did hatch? Would she return to the Varden with the new Rider and dragon, or would she stay and fight with the elves. She knew that her mother would want her to stay, but what did she want to do? What did Arya want to do?

Arya shook her head to clear her thoughts. _I can figure these things out later,_ She thought._ Right now, I just want to sleep._

_**Haha! I bet I scared you when Rossarinya touched the egg, and then got that weird feeling! And if I didn't scare you then… BOO! I know I scared you now:) Pwease weview *puppy dog face***_

**_Oh, yeah, by the way, I could possibly be going on a second vacation next week (leaving on Monday, July 26 2010) _**


	18. WW, ANWG, N, and HFIH

_**Okay, I'm really sorry that you guys had to wait this long for a new chapter, but I got into a big fight with a Writer's Block… so yea… Allysmurfy-Guess what! I'm excited too! Yayyy! Person Who Has No Name..At All-Really? The best? That's so cool! Thank you! I know, the lengths of my chapters vary all of the time, if just depends on the main focus of the chapter. Thank you for the other suggestions too. FlameWing41-Rossarinya didn't stay very long because she got that weird feeling. Yeah, I know, It was quick. I hope you had fun on your vacation!=) Pie in the Face-"You know you've done a good job writing when Pie's mind goes still." Pie, you are extremely crazy, you're insane, and I know this because-Oh look a butterfly! Corona rhymes with Kona… CP1064-Well actually vacation number 2 is on hold right now because our oven kind of went up in flames the other day, so we have to buy a new one of those thingies. Demonic Hope-I hope the Murtagh bit in this chapter can hold you over for at least a little while… tehe. Every1's Beta- Yup, Eragon is totally in love with Angela, and Nasuada is a mad stalker… just like my stalker… Well I think Demonic Hope will murder me if I don't put Murty in. Besides, 'tis all part of me master plan. Ohhhh, I see. So that would make Angela a Gray Folk, or at least half, and that would most likely explain her age. And they are both crazy. dragon king-….BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"_**What's Wrong, And Now We Go, Noooo, and Her Face Is Hilarious"**_

With the beautiful green egg tucked by her side, Arya slept, but her rest was not a peaceful one. The air in the room was strange, which made Arya's breathing uneven at some points. It felt like something was changing, and Arya felt as if she should be preparing for something. But for what?

She wanted to awake, but Arya could not bring herself to do it. Her vision was shrouded by a heavy veil of dream in which she became distracted.

_Arya leaned forward, encouraging her horse to go faster._

"_Ganga! Ganga!" She said anxiously._

_Her hair whipped around her as she clutched the bag that she held against her stomach. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that her companions were with her, and that's when she saw him fall._

_Faolin!_

_She wanted to scream out in utter anger and pain, but she quickly buried the painful emotions deep within her. She had a task to complete, and she would not fail!_

_Then everything went pitch black._

_Now Arya was sitting on a bed stuffed with straw. She was in a small room that held very little belongings, some of which she recognized. In her arms she gently cradled the electric blue dragon egg._

_The sapphire egg quivered in her hands. Arya waited. The egg quivered again, and then it began to shake violently. The egg rolled out of her hands and fell to the floor._

_Crack._

_The crack was small at first, and then it began to web through the egg's smooth surface. The crack expanded like a crack in a frozen waterfall would just before it broke._

_Then the egg pieces fell away, and revealed a blue, baby dragon. The dragon flared its translucent wings to dry them, and stretched its neck._

_Arya stared at the dragon in shock, amazed that the egg had hatched. Her hand reached out to touch the small creature, even though she was not controlling the action. The sapphire dragon moved closer, and craned its neck to reach Arya's palm. The baby dragon touched its snout to the tips of Arya's fingers._

Arya abruptly sat up in bed as she yanked a hidden dagger out from beneath her pillow. She flung the blankets away from her as if they were burning her skin. She paused and listened for a long moment. The only thing that could be heard was her ragged breathing, but she was sure there was something else. Something was wrong.

The egg! It was gone!

Arya literally leaped out of bed. As she landed silently on the floor she briefly glimpsed something as she scanned the room.

It was the egg!

The emerald egg had rolled out of bed, and over to the wall. Arya walked over to it and picked it up. She looked it over, and ran her hands over it. The egg's surface was cool and smooth with no cracks or blemishes. Arya sighed in relief, but before she could even begin to think about how or why the egg had rolled out of the bed, she felt a slight push against her thumb.

There was no doubt that it was the egg, but Arya didn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. But then there came a faint squeak. Now Arya had to believe it.

Arya set the emerald egg down as it began to shake. She knelt down in front of it and watched intently. The room now felt as if it was charged with energy. Arya thought that if she only lit a small flame the whole room could be in danger of becoming swallowed by a blazing hot inferno.

The egg rocked back in forth while the little creature inside fought to break free. Suddenly the egg stopped shaking, and a small hole began to form on the smooth surface. After a moment the egg began to shake once again. Soon a crack appeared at the base of the hole. It gradually grew larger and larger, and then the egg stopped.

There was a small thump, and then another…

The emerald egg split in two, and the battered pieces fell away.

Arya's emerald eyes widened as she gazed at the beautiful creature in front of her. The dragon was even more beautiful, mesmerizing, and hypnotic than its egg had been.

The young dragon had a triangular-shaped head. He had deep emerald eyes that matched Arya's perfectly, and they were full of emotion. Small, but sharp fangs protruded from the dragon's mouth. His neck was long with many spikes, but the spikes stopped at one point where there was a small depression. He had a thick body, despite him being just a hatchling, and he had sturdy legs.

The small creature flared his wings and squeaked. Arya blinked a few times, and then smiled. The hatchling squeaked again, and moved closer to her.

Arya watched the dragon come closer and closer, and then she remembered that now is where she is supposed to touch him. She slowly reached out her hand toward the gorgeous little creature. The dragon paused and tilted its head, and then reached up toward Arya's hand.

When the young dragon's snout connected with Arya's palm, the pain was like something she had once experienced, and had hoped to never again. Horrible, agonizing pain exploded up her arm and raced through her entire body. It felt as if she was bathing in flames and tar. She couldn't move, her limbs were locked. The pain was so great that Arya feared she would pass out, and she thought that she would maybe even die. But she held on for some reason. She felt like there was something or someone wanting her to remain.

Once the pain had slowly disappeared, Arya found herself lying flat on her back. By her side there was an emerald green dragon hatchling staring down at her. She smiled broadly.

The air in the room felt calm and peaceful. The strange energy had disappeared, and everything seemed to fit. Arya was amazed by how open she felt. She had joined her mind with others before, but the connection with the dragon beside her was different. The connection with her dragon was different. With the openness came understanding. Arya could now see things much more clearly. Things that had before confused her and angered her now seemed plain and simple. She saw reason… And it made her feel different.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Eragon stifled a cry of pain as he bolted upright. He gripped his hand as pain shot through his body. His Gedwey ignasia shone brightly through the dark in the tent.

_Eragon, what's wrong? _Saphira sounded worried.

_Saphira, I think the egg has hatched!_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Murtagh smiled as he stared down at his palm. His Gedwey ignasia was glowing red like a crimson torch, and it felt like his whole body was on fire.

Thorn looked down at his Rider, he too experiencing the pain.

_The green egg has hatched, _Thorn said.

_And now we go, _Murtagh replied.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Noooo," Galbatorix growled. He sat upon his black, stone throne, gripping the armrests as pain coursed through his body. "Nooooooooooo!" In his rage he picked up a glass table set beside him and hurled it at the wall. It shattered into thousands of pieces.

One of Galbatorix's servants watched on in horror. He was new, and he was young, so he had never experienced this before.

Galbatorix's head snapped around to glare at the young servant. "You, boy, get over here!"

The servant approached Galbatorix with cautious footsteps. Once he reached the last step he stopped, and kneeled.

"Rise," Galbatorix hissed.

As the servant rose Galbatorix stood. Galbatorix slowly moved toward the servant, moving like an animal would as it stalked its prey. He smiled as he observed the pure and total fear in the boy's bright, hazel eyes. He also noticed that the boy's knees were shaking. He laughed. It was a horrible and evil sound that no one should have to endure.

Galbatorix stood, looking down at the young servant. Like a snake, his hand shot towards the young boy. He gripped the servant's neck with inhuman strength, and lifted him off of the ground.

The boy struggled, and tried desperately to pry the Hand of Death away from his neck. His face began to turn blue as he lost all oxygen, and the light inside of him began to flicker and dim. Eventually he gave up his struggle, and watched as everything faded into blackness.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Solembum jumped up onto Scarlet's cot, which had been placed inside Angela's tent. Scarlet looked at Solembum, also awake.

"Do you feel that, Solembum?" She whispered, not wanting to wake Angela.

_I do, and like you, I know what has happened, _Solembum replied.

Scarlet smiled broadly. _I'll make sure we are there when Nasuada finds out. Her face is hilarious._

Solembum curled up by Scarlet's feet._ You are so like Angela._

_So, is that a bad thing? _Scarlet propped herself up on her elbows, and looked at the large cat.

_Nooo, not at all._

_**I hope you enjoyed. What did you think? What is Murtagh talking about?**_


	19. Go With It Eragon

_**The song for this chapter is Bleed, by Hot Chelle Rae. If you haven't already, I recommend listening to the song before you read the chapter. Unless of course you're too excited to wait any longer. If that's the case-THEN BE PATIENT AND GO LISTEN TO THE GOSH DARN SONG YOU HOBNOCKER! …I'm so sorry. dragonldy-I know, I just enjoy that not-word lol. Pie in the Face-Because then we wouldn't have ballet dancers. Well said. Demonic Hope-The dragon shall be named in time. Does anyone have any suggestions they would like me to consider? Owltalon-lol thanks for reading! Lord Zill-I know, but that was probably the one thing I liked about the movie, so I thought I would stick it in there. Every1's Beta-…no. Gosh you suck! …Okay.. Well not really.. Actually kind of… I just shouldn't have said it.. Hehe I'll stop now. Your theory does make sense. I looked through chapter 18 and I couldn't find the mistake… Dark Form-Thank you very, very much.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"_**Go With It Eragon"**_

_Saphira, Arya had the egg! _Eragon told her as he tumbled off his cot.

_Or at least she was supposed to have it, _Saphira replied with worry.

_Are you saying the egg could have been stolen? _Eragon asked as he raced to get dressed.

_It is a possibility, though I hope that is not the case._

_It doesn't matter! We still need to see Arya, _Eragon said as he pushed the tent flap aside. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Arya pushed Eragon back inside the tent. "Eragon," She breathed.

Eragon's eyes widened as he gazed at the small, emerald dragon perched upon Arya's shoulder. The small thing was beautiful, and hypnotic. It was just as gorgeous and majestic as Saphira.

It took Eragon a moment to speak. "Arya… You're-"He was cut off.

"A Dragon Rider, I know, and I feel so different." All the emotions Arya was experiencing at the moment were shown plain on her face. "My mind is so open! I've never, ever felt like this before. Yet at the same time _I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_."

Eragon smiled broadly. "I know what you're feeling.

Arya shook her head. "No, this is different, this is so much more."

Eragon looked confused. "What are you talking about, Arya?"

"Eragon, for some time now I've been so afraid. Afraid _that you may disappear before I've given you the truth. _But up until now I wasn't sure of what the truth was. But now I'm sure."

_Saphira…_

_Go with it, Eragon._

"Arya, what are you saying?" Eragon asked as he stared at her.

Arya stared back at him with dark, green eyes. She took a step closer.

The sudden realization of what was going on hit Eragon like a crashing wave of salty ocean water. _He had always dreamed about this moment, and now it was here and he'd turned to stone. He stood there petrified as he looked in her eyes. His head was ready to explode._

Without taking her eyes off of him, Arya slowly removed her baby dragon from his perch on her shoulder, and set him down on the chair beside her. She smiled slightly and moved a fraction closer.

On the outside Arya looked calm and cool, but on the inside she was anything but. Thankfully though she had at least managed to hide her nervousness. She was fighting with herself; wondering if what she was doing was the right thing. Saphira had told her to stop fighting her fate, but was this really her fate? It didn't matter. She could not stop now. She would not stop now.

Arya stopped and stood before him. She was so close. So close that the smell of crushed pine needles was overwhelming him, and he was enjoying every bit of it. He felt Arya's smooth and slender hand against his neck.

Saphira decided not to ruin the moment that she had been hoping would happen for a long time by saying: _Now, let's remember to control ourselves, kids. We don't want anything to get out of hand._

Arya gently traced the angular line of Eragon's jaw with her thumb. She smiled as she felt a wave of serenity come over her, and all of her nervousness disappeared.

Slowly, Eragon leaned down to kiss her. She did not object or move away, but instead she closed her eyes, and tilted her head. The kiss was soft and sweet. It was simple, but in a way very complicated. It was gentle, and full of indescribable emotion.

Eragon gently squeezed her shoulder, and then slowly ran his hand down her arm, and took her hand in his.

Arya's lips against Eragon's became more forceful, surprising him with the eagerness in her kiss. After a long moment, she pulled away and opened her eyes to look at him.

Eragon stared down at Arya with warmth in his soft brown eyes. He smiled at the sight of her expression: happiness and wonder.

Arya looked down at their joined hands. She slid her hand away from his neck and held his hand in both of hers. She smiled and pulled her hand out of his, leaving a small, folded up piece of paper in his open palm.

Eragon looked down at the paper in his palm before Arya closed his hand into a fist. She then pulled away from him, and scooped her baby dragon up in her arms. She turned away and made for the exit.

"Arya, wait," Eragon said as he quickly pulled something out of a bag.

Arya turned around, a smile on her lips. "Yes, Eragon?"

Eragon tossed a chunk of bread toward the baby dragon. With one swift movement, the dragon hatchling snapped the bread right out of the air. Eragon smiled.

"You should feed him first thing in the morning," He said.

Arya nodded. "Thank you. I will," She said before slipping out of the tent and into the night.

Eragon watched her go, and then fell onto his cot. _Saphira, what does this mean?_

It took a moment for Saphira to reply. _I'm not sure, young one. Unfold the paper and see what is says, maybe that shall tell you._

Eragon opened his fist and took the paper. He unfolded it and read the neatly written words of the Ancient Language.

_Eragon,_

_I'm unsure if there is any way to make you believe the words I must tell you, and if there is any hope that you will forgive me for all the times these words were never said. Even as I write this letter in the Ancient Language, I fear you still may not believe me. Perhaps if I wrote this in my own blood… _

_I love you._

_And I can only hope that you still feel for me as I feel for you now._

_-Arya_

_**Alright, were you happy with this chapter? And by the way I am leaving on August 10th**__** for vacation number two, so I may not be able to update as quickly… But then again I could put together who knows how many chapters during a 9 hour car ride… We'll see lol.**_


	20. It Can Be And It Is

_**I guess you may call this a filler. Lol. I started this at 12am, and finished at exactly 2am. But of course it didn't take me two hours to write this, more like 45 minutes, and the rest of the time I was totally sidetracked.**_

_**FlameWing41-YOU WERE RIGHT! ..About what? And yes, you were the first lol. I googled Hobnocker… ew. But I am a hobnobber Lol. Flame, I am unpredictable, I just posted, yet I am posting again. Ahaha. I shall torture you no more. Exactly, that's why she didn't say it. Lol. Pie in the Face-I'm updating. And I'll probably update more before I leave. And then when I'm sitting in the car.. For 9 hours, I'll probably be typing chapters.. So I guess my vacation will be good thing for you all. I quoted you while talking to my friend. We were talking about how funny it would be to watch my cousin punch my ex because he's being a dick, but then I said, Oh, violence isn't the answer because then we wouldn't have ballet dancers. My friend agrees. Oh, what movie? (Some people are willing to risk their lives for an 8 pound wheel of cheese. They chase it down a steep hill.) Owltalon-No, but I think the series sounds really cool!**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"_**It Can Be And It Is"**_

Scarlet sat inside Nasuada's tent, a knowing smile plastered on her face. Angela sat beside Scarlet, casting annoyed glances at the psychic every few moments. She had spent a long time with Scarlet, and knew when there was something she was withholding from her. Scarlet just refused to say a word. Solembum lurked around the tent. He too refused to give Angela any information, at Scarlet's request of course.

"I don't give a damn whether it's a surprise or not, just tell me already," Angela mumbled unhappily.

"No, just wait and see, but then again, the best part may not be revealed to you for a long time. Oh well," Scarlet replied in a whisper.

Nasuada sat at her desk, pretending that she was not listening to their conversation. It was early morning, and she had sent two messengers to fetch Eragon, Saphira, and Arya nearly a half hour ago. The messengers had returned, but neither Eragon, Saphira, nor Arya had yet arrived This was beginning to frustrate Nasuada, as they were due to leave today, and she had yet to discuss things with them.

Outside of the tent one of the dwarf guards banged his hammer against his breastplate. "Rider Eragon and Dragon Saphira request to speak with Lady Nasuada!" The dwarf chanted.

"Let them in," Nasuada said loudly.

Eragon walked into the tent, a huge smile on his face.

Nasuada's gaze fleeted between Eragon and Scarlet. "Alright, what's going on."

"We should wait until Arya arrives, that way you can get the full picture," Scarlet answered before Eragon could say a word.

Eragon's head whipped around, and he stared at Scarlet_. How does she know, because she obviously know something, unless that something is something different than the certain something I'm thinking of-_

_Eragon, please, you're giving me a headache! _Saphira said as she got into a comfortable position with her head inside the tent.

_Oh, sorry, _Eragon said as he smiled weakly at the beautiful blue dragon.

Another five minutes passed where the tent was drenched in a waiting silence. In that time Eragon thought about the mysterious woman with Angela. He wondered, _How does she know about Arya and the egg, because I know she knows, and how much does she know about Arya and the egg._

_Eragon, you're doing it again. If you don't silence your mind, I'll have to do it myself. Just relax, we'll speak with her afterward, _Saphira said as she gave her Rider a good stare.

Eragon nodded.

Nasuada stood and walked around her desk. She exited the tent. Eragon could hear her speaking with the guards outside, saying something along the lines of: 'When Arya the elf arrives allow her in.' There was a mumbled 'yes', and then Nasuada walked back into the tent. She returned to her desk and sat down.

A few minutes later Arya walked in. For a brief moment she looked a tad overwhelmed, but then that look was replaced by an impassive expression.

Eragon looked at Arya, and their eyes met. Eragon smiled as Arya's eyes were set ablaze with emotion, but that emotion and his smile both disappeared when they realized they were being observed.

Nasuada watched the two with interest, aware of some change. "Will you please tell me first what took you so long to bring yourself to my tent?" Nasuada asked.

"We had to make some special arrangements," Eragon said.

"For?" Nasuada pressed.

"This-" Arya whispered a word, ending a spell, and an emerald green dragon appeared on her shoulder. She pulled the hatchling into her arms. "This is my dragon, and he was hungry," She answered simply.

Scarlet waited as she watched Nasuada, obviously amused. "Wait for it," She murmured.

For a moment, no emotion showed on Nasuada's face, and then there was complete shock. Her eyebrows arched, and her almond-shaped eyes widened more than they had ever before. She brought both hands up to cover her mouth, which was open as if she were going to scream.

"There it is," Scarlet said quietly with a laugh. "I told you her face was hilarious."

After the shock came disbelief. Nasuada shook her head. "It can't be." She put both hands back on her desk to steady herself.

Arya smiled. "It can be, and it is," She said.

_**The next chapter shall hold some very interesting bits. Demonic Hope, I'm sure you will thoroughly enjoy it. Also people, if you like my work then please go to this link and read: inkpop .com/projects/60999/never-alone/read-project/#chapter (take the space out between inkpop and .com before you put it in the address bar, otherwise it won't take you to the right place)**__** It's not a fan fiction or anything related to fan fiction. It's something of my own… I actually wrote It while I was sidetracked from this chapter. Lol.**_

_**I told you all that I am going on vacation again. It's going to be a 9 hour car ride. My laptop (named the Ady Gil. RIP Batmoboat) has 8 hours of battery life. How many reasonably length chapters do you bet I can type in the car? Place your bets in your reviews lol.**_


	21. That's All I Can See

_**Demonic Hope, I am dedicating this chapter to you because you love Murtagh so much. Pie in the Face, can I help with your domination of the world? I've got some great ideas, *Wiggles eyebrows*. Rawrr means I love you in dinosaur. Lover and a Hater, Lurve, I like it. CP1064, Haa, of course she'll play an interesting role! FlameWing41, Being grateful is not enough… You must bow to me and kiss my shoes! Mwahaha! Demonic Hope, Hmm, Yawe doesn't sound bad. No, they're not sisters. Dawn that Shines, I know, I'm hoping to get one before I leave. That would be swizz!**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"_**That's All I Can See"**_

"Since there is no egg to take to the elves anymore, Eragon, Saphira, and Arya are all enabled to stay and listen to what I have to say. Excellent," Scarlet said with a smile. She looked at Nasuada, who nodded. "I have some valuable information that I will share with you all… Right now. I'll start with the fact that the ruby stones that were left around Galbatorix's castle were left by the Rider Murtagh."

There were already looks of interest forming on the faces of those in the tent.

"Angela said that she had hoped that the leaver of the stones was trying to help, and he was. Murtagh's intentions were, in fact, good. Without Murtagh's help, Angela would have been killed by the numerous spells surrounding the egg.

"So now, moving onto some interesting, yet expected and unexpected things about Murtagh. It's no surprise that he's been working on changing his name, but what is surprising is that he's almost done it. Him helping Angela was certainly out of character, so that helps with the changing of the name.

"There is also another thing that Murtagh has achieved. He has successfully poisoned the king." Scarlet smiled as she watched all of their faces. It was quite amusing. "Indirectly of course, to avoid getting caught."

"With what?" Angela half screamed.

Scarlet shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but it must either be undetectable, or Galbatorix must be too confident to test his food and drink."

_How will it affect him? _Saphira asked as she looked at Scarlet.

All eyes were on Scarlet as she stared at the ground. It took her a long time to answer. "He is unaware of the poison in his body," She said slowly. "It is slow moving… If they don't find a cure, it will eventually kill him, but not for at least a few years…" Scarlet stopped. "I can see no more," She said after a moment.

Silence reigned inside the tent. No one spoke. Scarlet sat, staring at the ground. After a moment she closed her eyes. Beside her Angela gazed around, a thoughtful expression on her face. Arya, Eragon, and Nasuada all were in very deep thought as they pondered Scarlet's words, while Solembum, Saphira, and the emerald hatchling looked completely unconcerned.

Scarlet spoke up again. "Murtagh is involved with Eldunari. There are multiple Eldunari, but I'm unsure of what his intentions are with them."

Everyone looked at Scarlet again. Eragon, Nasuada, and Arya looked especially interested.

There was a short pause before Scarlet spoke again. "That's all I can see."

_What does she mean 'see'? _Eragon commented to Saphira and Arya.

_I don't know, I'm just as confused as you, _Arya replied.

For a long while no one spoke. The tent was once again bathed in silence.

"Well Scarlet, you have given everyone here a lot to think about. I am glad that you came to the Varden, because I think you may be one to Change things," Nasuada said.

Scarlet smiled at Nasuada.

"You and Angela are free to leave now. Eragon and Arya, I must speak with you though."

Arya allowed her baby dragon to sit down on the ground after Scarlet, Angela, and Solembum had left.

"Who is Scarlet?" Eragon asked once the others had left.

Nasuada smiled. "Scarlet is a new, and important member of the Varden," She answered.

"How does she know all those things?" He pressed.

"You will have to ask her," Nasuada replied. "Now, we have other things to talk about. Eragon, I trust that you will train Arya in everything she needs to know to be a Rider."

Eragon nodded.

"Good," Nasuada said. She turned to Arya. "I need your permission to send word through the Varden that you are our new Rider."

"Keeping it a secret would not be an easy thing, so yes, you may," Arya replied.

"Thank you," Nasuada said. "Eragon and Saphira, you may go. Arya, please stay to speak with Islanzadi."

_I'm going hunting, Little one,_ Saphira said as Eragon exited the tent.

_When will you be back? _Eragon asked.

_A few hours or so, _She replied before flying off.

"Eragon." Eragon turned at the sound of his name. He found himself facing the woman Scarlet. "It has been a long time since we last met," She said with a smile.

Eragon looked confused. "We've met?" He asked.

Scarlet nodded. "Walk with me."

Eragon shrugged and fell into step beside her. Every once and a while he glimpsed one of his guards weaving through the camp, following them at a respectful distance. Scarlet noticed them too, but made no comment.

"I was seventeen and you were five when we met. At that time I was living with a family that was part of the traders." Scarlet laughed. "You were an adorable little kid. Shaggy, dark blonde hair, and big brown eyes that held an innocent warmth and love for everyone and everything. You nearly plowed me over when you ran into me. You were playing tag with your cousin and another kid from the village, and you mustn't have been watching where you were going." Scarlet smiled in remembrance. "When I saw you I knew right then that you were special. I knew that you would do something big for this world, and we can both see that I was right."

Eragon looked at Scarlet. Now he remembered her, as he always remembered the times when the traders visited. But he was still confused. How had she known so much?

"How do you know so much?" Eragon asked. "How did you know everything that you told us in Nasuada's tent?" He stared at her as he waited for an answer.

Scarlet smiled. "I see these things. It's similar to when someone shows you images of things or shares memories with you, except I receive them spontaneously. I also have visions, just like you."

"Wow, that explains everything," Eragon said after recovering from a brief moment of surprise.

"You know, I also saw something between you and another last night," Scarlet said with a laugh.

Eragon stopped and stared wide-eyed at Scarlet.

Scarlet continued walking. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell."

Eragon could still hear her laughing as she rounded a corner. He really did hope that she would not tell anyone, because that would be trouble for both him and Arya. He walked on through the camp, reaching his tent a few minutes later. With a happy sigh he ducked inside.

_**Demonic Hope, this is your review to chapter 15: Me love the chapy and since i love Murtagh i'm going to say he left the rubies but that's most likley not since i always see him as the good guy. Alright I'm rambaling so update soon and four reviews in a row new record for me. Keep updating**_

_**I am just now allowing myself to reply to this review, because if I had done it any sooner, I would have given a secret away. So, here's your shout-out:**_

_**When I saw that you thought Murtagh left the rubies I immediately started screaming: "OH, BUT YOU'RE SO RIGHT!" Over and over again. Then I laughed when I saw that you put 'but that's most likely not'. **_

_**Alright, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. The dragon shall be named soon! Also, to any of you that read chapter twenty before I made a change. If you wanted to read the short, descriptive story I wrote I changed the link to it. If you want to read it just go back to chapter twenty and look in the bottom shout thingies at the end of the chapter. The new link is there.**_


	22. Yes

_**Flamewing41- …That depends on your definition of clean. Really, you give me harsh criticism? …I didn't know that… Haha! If he put a character like Scarlet in I would freak! That would be awesome! Well as I said, Eragon always remembered the times when the traders visited. And you should think about this: Scarlet's skin is darker than the Carvahall people's and the trader's, so wouldn't you remember if you ran into an odd-looking person like Scarlet? Lol I try to update when I can. Pie in the Face-I'm in Ohio, so I don't think that's the coast, but oh well. Good fighting force, BUT I should inform you that Chuck Norris has been replaced by Pete Bethune (Ah, Petey is totally badass! I love him!) So, to add to our fighting force: Pete Bethune, Laurens de Groot, Benjamin Potts, Andrew and Molly Perry, Paul Watson, and Peter Hammerstedt. (Yes, I know, they're all from Whale Wars, but they're totally awesome) Oh, and we need Dr. House! Demonic Hope-Thanks for reading the link, please let me know what you think. XxWeixX-Well, Scarlet spent a lot of years with Angela, so that should be why. CP1064-I applaud you for you talent. Every1's Beta-Haha I'm just kidding! After you said that I went back and changed it. I was just messing with you. Lol. You really did like it? 15-23 chapters… I guess I'll shoot for it. Emmers! Hahah!**_

_**Chapter 22**_

"_**Yes"**_

Arya sat inside her tent. Since the egg had hatched she had requested to live in a tent in the Varden's camp, instead of in the castle at the center of Feinster. She knew it was still risky with a vulnerable dragon hatchling, but the circumstances were now different, and she was willing to take the risks.

She watched as her little, baby dragon clawed at the earth. He raked his ivory talons through the dirt, enjoying the feeling of it against the scales on his legs. He squeaked with happiness.

Arya smiled, and like it once did, her smile reached her eyes. "You need a name," She said quietly.

At the sound of Arya's voice, the emerald hatchling stopped his playing and looked at Arya. He liked her voice… A lot. He enjoyed it much more than the wind, or the sun, or water. He thought it was the best sound he had ever heard.

Through their connection, Arya received the feeling of deep yearning and wanting. "What do you want?" She asked. After a short moment she felt happiness, but then once again the feeling of wanting something.

The baby dragon sent Arya an image of her moving lips, and then the sound of her speaking. He wanted her to understand.

" You like my voice?" Arya said with realization.

_Yes,_ the dragon hatchling answered.

Arya smiled, happy and surprised that her dragon was already beginning to speak. _Would you like me to pick a name for you? _She asked.

_Yes, _came her dragon's excited response, coupled with an audible squeal.

Arya laughed, and then fell into thought. After a moment she asked, _Zerfass?_

_No._

_Endura?_

_No._

_Emeraldite._

The dragon hatchling thought about the name. _No, _He replied after a moment.

_Tecla? _Arya continued.

The baby dragon liked this one, but not enough. _No._

Arya fell into thought once again. _Calen?_

_No._

_Voronwe?_

_No._

Arya was beginning the think that he would not be happy with any of the names she thought of. She wondered how long this would go on. _Briam?_

The emerald dragon thought about this name for a long moment. _No, _He finally answered.

Arya sighed. _Andaer? _She asked, fully expecting him to deny it.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _Came the dragon hatchling's reply after a very brief moment of thought.

Arya smiled as her baby dragon began to squeak with happiness. _Andaer! Andaer! _He chanted._ (__**A.K.A. Allysmurfy and Fluffy! Fluffy's for you, Prince of Puncuation!)**_

_Arya laughed. "Andaer is you_r name now," She said with a bright smile. "Would you like to know what it means?" She asked as she pulled Andaer into her arms.

_Yes._

_Andaer means Greatest, _Arya said, and went on to explain what the word 'greatest' means.

_Greatest. _Andaer said.

Arya smiled. _Would you like to go tell Eragon and Saphira your name?_

_Eragon? Saphira?_

_Yes, Eragon and Saphira, _Arya said as she showed her dragon an image of a tall, elf-like man, and a majestic blue dragon.

_Saphira! Yes!_ Andaer said with a squeal. He remembered her from earlier this morning, and he was excited that he was going to get to meet her and Eragon.

Arya smiled at his excitement as he scrambled onto her shoulder. She stood up and walked out of the tent.

_**Ok, yeah, that was a short chapter, but it took awhile for me to find some names and pick out the right one. (By the way, Andaer is pronounced An-dire) I'm also sorry that it took me this long to update, but every time I sat down to type I got distracted. (I began to google my ancestors, starting with William Pleasants who was born in 1528. That ate up 5 hours of my time…) So, in hopes that you will forgive me, here is an amusing Life Story by Stella**_

_**This story is all because of the song Bleed, which was the song for chapter 19. We'll start with this. When my voice is recorded it sounds like a freaking 5 year old's voice (which really pisses me off). Well, one day I was really, really bored, so I decided to record myself on my phone singing Bleed. I meant to delete it afterward… but I got distracted… So a few days ago I was sitting out on my front porch with my friend Lucy, and my older brother Jordan. I gave my phone to my brother so he could record music from my phone to his, and that's when he found the recording of me singing. Epicness ensued, ending with me pouting in embarrassment, and Lucy and Jordan laughing their heads off.**_

_**I thought this embarrassing episode was all behind me, but I was wrong. At color guard practice last night we were learning a rifle routine. I was all in the mode until our instructor turned on the song we were going to spin to. It was Bleed. Lucy burst out laughing, so I turned around and told her to shut up. She wouldn't. As we all waited for the right time to start the routine Lucy and I were having a fight. Her laughing and trying to tell everyone about my embarrassing moment, and me trying to get her to shut up, while everyone else looked on in amusement and confusion. My other friend started making kissing noises, assuming it had something to do with kissing (She gave me the nick name Baby Kissy Face…). Eventually we dropped the discussion… but then picked it up again when we did the routine again.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed that Life Story by Stella.**_


	23. Andaer! Saphira!

_**Okay, wow it's taken me a while to update, and I'm really sorry about that. Unfortunately I only managed to write one chapter in the car. The reason why is because 2 nights before we left I stayed up all night with my friends, so I used my 9 hour car ride to catch up on a lot of sleep. Hopefully I'll be able to accomplish more on the ride home;) Pie in the Face, we can't forget House, and I think Gandalf and Dumbledore will be great! (I hope they don't hook up… That would just be weird…) Demonic Hope, yeah, we need all the help we can get! I have an imaginary pink-legged pony named Fluffy. My friend was sleep-talking at 5am, and told me I was riding a pony with pink legs, thus Fluffy was born! Ew, I think Swift is a horrible captain! He's too clean! They have got to play a little dirty if they want to gain anything! All he allows are the stink bombs, and the Sea Shepherds are doing away with those anyway, so the Bob Barker won't have any more tactics. SCREW SWIFT! Ah.. That felt good. Some Murty chapters may be coming! oromisfan768, wicked. Oh, how I love that word so much. Wicked. That word just earned you a shout-out! Every1's Beta, yes, you're finally right, haha. Well, have fun sleeping!**_

_**Chapter 23**_

"_**Andaer! Saphira!"**_

Arya walked through the Varden's camp, making her way to Eragon's tent. From atop her shoulder Andaer observed everything and everyone with inquisitive, emerald eyes. He squeaked with excitement.

News about Arya being the new Rider had spread like wildfire in a field of dried grass. Everyone was buzzing around talking about it. Numerous people approached Arya as she made her way through the camp. They offered her many gifts, but she refused them all.

Andaer was curious as to why Arya did not take any of the gifts.

_The people of the Varden cannot afford to give expensive gifts, and we do not need so many belongings, _Arya explained simply.

_Yes, _Andaer said as he understood.

Just then, a small girl ran up to Arya, a bright yellow flower in her hand. She held the flower out to Arya, nervously looking at the ground.

Arya smiled slightly and took the flower. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Leda," The girl answered in a small voice.

"Thank you for the flower, Leda, it's beautiful," Arya said.

Leda looked up at Arya. She flashed a bright smile before turning and running back into the mass of tents.

_This is a flower, _Arya told her dragon as he gazed at it.

_Eat? Food? _Andaer asked, wondering if he could eat the flower.

Arya chuckled lightly as she reached Eragon's tent, and stopped outside. _You can eat flowers, but please don't eat this one. It is a gift and that would be rude. _

_Yes, _Andaer replied as he lay his head on top of Arya's.

The tent flap was pulled away, revealing Eragon's face. He wore a slap happy grin, and his eyes were bright with life, showing just how happy he was to see them both.

"Come in," He said, holding his hand out as if he was showing a guest his rich home.

Arya smiled slightly at his play as she walked inside. Andaer squeaked excitedly, and clumsily hopped down onto the stool, nearly falling off it. He curled his tail down along one of the legs to keep himself in one place.

Eragon laughed as he watched the baby dragon, remembering when Saphira was that small. He remembered watching her crawl along his bed posts, and then sit perfectly still and watch the things outside his window.

"Have you chosen a name for him yet?" Eragon asked as he let the tent flap fall away.

"I have-" Arya said before she was cut off.

_Andaer! Andaer! _The hatchling shouted with his mind. He squeaked happily.

Eragon smiled, amused by Andaer's extreme excitement. "Andaer is a great name, Arya chose well," He said to the emerald dragon as it gazed at him inquisitively.

_Arya chose well._ Andaer repeated Eragon's words. He looked at His Arya. _You chose well, _He said.

Arya smiled. "Yes, I think I did."

The tent rippled as gusts of air powered by Saphira's powerful wings buffeted it. There were a few thuds as the large dragon landed behind the tent.

_Saphira!_ Andaer squeaked loudly. As he began to jump around with excitement, the stool toppled over, and he fell to the ground.

Arya pulled her happy dragon into her arms. _Andaer, calm down, _She said as she stared at him.

Andaer settled down at the sound of Arya's voice. The voice he loved so much.

_Would you like to meet her? _She asked.

_Yes, _Andaer replied eagerly.

Arya looked up at Eragon. He smiled and nodded, highly amused. The three exited the tent, and walked around to the back.

Saphira folded her translucent blue wings to make room for Eragon and Arya.

Andaer hopped out of Arya's arms. _Saphira! Saphira!_

Saphira tilted her head, and observed the small hatchling before her. She lowered her sapphire head, laying it on the ground so that she could look at him eye-to-eye.

_Yes, my name is Saphira, and I am your teacher._

_Teacher? _Andaer asked, saying the word a few times so that he would remember it.

_Eragon and I will teach you and Arya everything you must know about being dragon and Rider. You two will learn to become one, _Saphira said.

Andaer understood that he and Arya shared a special kind of bond, and that she was his Rider. He now knew that they were going to learn things together, and that Eragon and Saphira were their teachers. But he did not understand how they would become one. How could two beings become one being?

_Andaer, tell Saphira your name, _Arya said to her dragon.

_Me Andaer! _He told Saphira with pride as he put his front claws up on her thick snout. He squeaked with happiness.

Saphira blew a black cloud of smoke out her nose, which surrounded the little dragon. Andaer tumbled backward, rolled onto his feet, and fled back to His Arya.

Saphira began to chuckle as she pulled her head up. Arya and Eragon began to laugh also. Andaer poked his head out from behind Arya's legs. He gazed at Saphira, amazed at what she could do.

_Again? _He asked hopefully as he walked closer to the large, majestic dragon.

Saphira lowered her head to Andaer, and blew another cloud of smoke out her nose. Andaer squeaked excitedly as the smoke surrounded his small, green figure so that he disappeared within the cloud.

Eragon and Arya both laughed again as Andaer continued to squeak with happiness. Eventually the smoke faded, and the process was repeated as much for Andaer's happiness as it was for Eragon, Arya, and Saphira's amusement.

After a few moments Eragon gently grabbed Arya's cool, slender wrist. She looked at him.

"Can I talk to you?" Eragon asked quietly.

Arya nodded and let him lead her back inside.

_**Did you enjoy? I hope you did! Haha, I enjoy leaving you all with a cliff-hanger. Just something random for you: Right now I am in Virginia staying with my aunt, who has a really big house. She rents one of her rooms out to this really cool guy named Joe. Right now Joe is watching Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring. He has surround sound, and it is loud. I was sitting outside his door a while ago, and now I'm sitting in my room down the hall with the door wide open so I can still hear. (I didn't want to freak him out if he opened the door and just found me sitting there like a little stalker…) So yeah, there's a random look into my day.**_


	24. Dragons

_**Jas-El, thank you for the advice about the villagers. Allysmurfy, oh how I love random poetry. Pie in the Face, oh my gosh I watched the double rainbow guy and almost peed myself. That's hilarious! Every1's Beta, Okay, well on the ride home I got 3 chapters done, and that was with me sleeping during the ride too. Don't worry, I've read a lot of fanfics where people completely rush their new relationship, I'm not crazy. I've read a bunch of stories where one minute Arya denies Eragon, and then says 'I love you' the next day, and then BOOM right after those three words: 'I know elves don't marry, but Arya will you marry me?' Gosh, it kind of pisses me off… Demonic Hope, I agree, but I think that Peter Hammerstedt should be the captain. He's young, but he's been with the sea shepherds for a while. On the Steve Irwin he was 2**__**nd**__** mate and then 1**__**st**__** mate, and on the Bob Barker I think he's currently 1**__**st**__** mate. Your Murty is coming in about two chapters. Flamewing41, yeah, now that I think back I think it would have been way more fun to freak him out. DrippyApples, don't worry, I've got the next few chapters already written.**_

_**Chapter 24**_

"_**Dragons"**_

Arya sat on the edge of the stool and watched as Eragon lingered by the tent flap, and then moved into the tent. He did not sit.

"The letter you wrote me," He said quietly after a while. "Did you really mean it?"

"I did," Arya replied.

"Why?" Eragon asked, confused. Why had Arya denied him so many times, but now changed her mind?

It took a long moment for Arya to respond. "Eragon, all those times I denied you, I was denying myself. I was denying fate," She said slowly.

Eragon looked somewhat satisfied. "What made you change your mind?"

"Dragons," Arya answered with a forming smile.

"Dragons? As in Saphira was involved?" Eragon asked with a slight smile.

Arya laughed quietly. "You should thank her," She said.

Eragon laughed with her, but after a moment they both fell quiet.

After the pause in conversation Arya pushed herself off of the stool, and stood up. She and Eragon stood close to each other, less than a few inches apart. The intense smell of crushed pine needles mingled about them as they both stared at each other.

The tent flap ruffled, and Andaer bolted in. Eragon looked at the little dragon, and then took a small step away from Arya.

_I hope you two kids have been behaving yourselves, _Saphira said with a chuckle.

_Eh, and what about you? _Eragon asked with a teasing smile, even though she couldn't see it.

Saphira growled quietly. _Andaer is a hatchling. It would be wrong of me to think of him in that way._

_I was only joking, Saphira. I'm sorry. Also, I think that I should thank you._

_Thank me? For what?_

_For helping to change Arya's mind, _Eragon replied.

_Oh, then you're welcome little one, _Saphira said.

_Food? _Andaer asked, his voice sounding in all their minds.

"Do you want food?" Arya asked her dragon.

Andaer smiled at the sound of her voice. _Yes, _He replied.

Arya looked up at Eragon, eyes asking: 'Would you like to find some food with us?'

Eragon nodded and watched as Andaer scampered happily out of the tent. He and Arya followed the young, emerald dragon out.

_Saphira come? _Andaer asked as he sat on one of her front legs.

_I just went hunting, so there's no need for me to eat again,_ Saphira replied.

_I hunt? _Andaer asked hopefully as he gazed at Saphira.

Saphira chuckled. _Little hatchling, I will teach you to hunt when you are big enough. We will hunt together._

Andaer's deep emerald green eyes widened with excitement at the idea of hunting with Saphira. He jumped off of her leg, and bolted over to His Arya.

_I hunt with Saphira! I hunt with Saphira! _The little dragon chanted happily.

Eragon and Arya both smiled at the young hatchling as he jumped around with excitement.

"Alright, but for now let's find you some food," Arya said as she knelt down, and pulled her dragon into her arms. The emerald hatchling squirmed around for a moment before settling on Arya's shoulder.

Eragon chuckled as they set off through the camp, heading toward the kitchens.

"When will Andaer and I begin our training?" Arya asked as they walked.

"When Andaer is able to understand more words Saphira and I will teach you about dragons and the history of the Riders," Eragon replied.

_Hunt? Hunt? _Andaer asked.

Eragon looked at the dragon perched upon Arya's shoulder. "When you can fly Saphira will teach you to hunt," He said with a smile

Andaer began to squeak with excitement as they finally reached the kitchens. He gazed at everything around them, completely amazed. He took in long pulls of the smoky air, savoring it's unique flavor.

_I like,_ He said.

**_What do you guys think? It was somewhat of a nothing chapter, but it helps develop Andaer's personality and set the stones for Eragon and Arya's new relationship. I have the next few chapters written already thanks to my 9 hour car ride home from Virginia. Please review or no chapter 25. MMwaahaha!_**


	25. We've Met?

_**, I love how you described the moment between Eragon and Arya. Perfect. Yes, Galby is still poisoned. IMA FIRIN MA LAz0r, I love your name, and thank you very much. Demonic hope being lazy, haha lazy. I beg to differ. I think Peter's got some fire in him, and he kind of has to listen to the Captain whether he likes it or not. No, lol the marriage thing was not a diss to you. Don't worry, the Murty chapter is already written. Pie in the Face, dude I think that's an awesome idea! You could even throw in horses that looked like the horses in LOTR (Bill, Shadowfax, Brego) And the funny thing is, 2 seconds before I read your review I was looking for horses for sale online. Every1's Beta, no, I don't plan on having them get married, I don't think that would be something they would do. And don't worry, I enjoy Winnie the pooh too.**_

_**Chapter 25**_

"_**We've Met?"**_

Roran pushed the tent flap aside, and walked inside. He stopped abruptly as two pairs of eyes fixed themselves on him.

"Roran, this is Scarlet," Katrina said as she moved to his side. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello," Roran said as he nodded to the woman.

The odd-looking woman sat on the stool, and studied him over. She had long, black hair that was contained in two braids. Both the braids fell in front of her shoulders. Her skin was dark, and it was somewhat red. She had high cheek bones, and vivid eyes that nearly matched the color of her skin. She didn't look too old, so Roran guessed that she was perhaps in her late twenties. On her neck was a very interesting and colorful choker necklace that immediately caught Roran's attention. She also wore a black tunic and brown skirt. Her feet were bare.

"Well Roran, unlike your cousin you have changed a great deal in looks since the last time I saw you," Scarlet said with a slight smile.

"We've met?" Roran asked with confusion.

Scarlet shook her head. "I didn't say we met. I said that I saw you."

Roran glanced at Katrina. "Okay, when did you see me last?" He asked.

"It was many, many years ago," Scarlet said. "You were perhaps only eight or nine years of age."

Roran looked disbelieving. "Am I supposed to know you?" He asked.

Scarlet laughed. "It may be good to know me," She said.

Roran and Katrina looked at each other, both confused.

"Well, would you like some tea?" Katrina asked after an awkward moment of silence, hoping to start a different conversation.

"No thank you, I don't think I'll be staying long," Scarlet replied to Katrina.

"Is there a special reason for this visit?" Roran asked as he sat down on his cot. He spoke carefully, as he was talking to a complete stranger, or rather not a complete stranger, just a stranger.

"Nope, I just found myself here." That was a lie. There was a reason for Scarlet being here.

"Okay.." Roran said awkwardly. Being the cousin of a Dragon Rider brought with it some odd things, but Roran was hardly used to it yet. He assumed this was one of those odd things.

"I'm freaking you out, aren't I?" Scarlet said, reading his emotions. "Yes, I'm making things awkward," She said with a smile, and stood up.

Roran raised an eyebrow as he looked at Scarlet. He cast a quick glance at his wife.

"Well, goodbye," Scarlet chimed before brushing away the tent flap, and walking off into the camp.

_**I know that this a very short chapter, but It was necessary. Can you all guess why Scarlet was there? Read and Review (haha)**_


	26. Do Share

_**Murtaghs salvation, om nom nom! I love cookies! dominicthewise… I don't want to say anything because that will give it away… possibly… Allysmurfy, waffles? Where?**_

_**Chapter 26**_

"_**Do Share"**_

_**Dedicated to Demonic Hope because she loves Murty so damn much((:**_

Murtagh leaned forward in Thorn's saddle, resting himself, as he had not slept at all last night because he had been waiting for the right time to leave. He listened to the steady, rhythmic beating of his dragon's flapping wings. The beating noise reminded him of a heart beat, and it almost lulled him to sleep.

_What is your plan? _Thorn asked after a very long while of silence.

_Plan? I don't have one, _Murtagh replied.

_What do you mean you don't have a plan? _Thorn questioned. _You said that you would come up with one._

_Hey, If I had thought of a plan before we had left, then Galbatorix would have found it out. Somehow, I know he would, _Murtagh said. _Don't worry, I will come up with one though._

_Mhm, _Thorn said in response.

_It will take us about a week to reach the Varden, right? _Murtagh said.

_Yes, but that won't be the hard part. I don't know how we'll be able to convince the Varden to accept us, and you still have to finish up your Name Game, _Thorn replied.

_Hmm, I have some ideas, _Murtagh said with a slight smile.

_Do share._

'_**Tis a really, really short chapter, but there isn't much I can write about him at this point. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that it gives you an idea about what's coming. Oh, and by the way, the word of the day is north(:**_


	27. Not Fun Being Pushed, Isn't It?

_**Hi hi people! I posted a new story! You should check it out! Some of you may have already read it, but I would appreciate it if you left a review. It would make me incredibly happy! Every1's Beta, Hey, I've been meaning to ask if the Prince of Punctuation knows about the dragon being kind of named Fluffy? Anyway, I'm just going to say it. Yes, it's about the baby, but that's all I'll say. I know, Murtagh's was short, but if I wrote more then I would give away secrets that I want to keep for now. Thanks for the correction, and I find humor in calling myself a Grammar Nazi because I'm Jewish and half German… Okay, well I'm not Jewish, but it would be ironic if I was. No offense to anyone. Demonic Hope… Where the hell did Chris Brown come from? I almost died laughing as I watched Petey with his homemade flame-thrower! I mean, he should've been more cautious, but it was still freaking hilarious. Okay, I'll remember to put in a part where Murty is shirtless, just for you;)**_

_**Chapter 27**_

"_**Not Fun Being Pushed, Isn't It?"**_

The week had passed very quickly, and it had been mostly uneventful. There had been one incident where Andaer broke into the chicken pen, but other than that, things had gone by smoothly.

Eragon sat in a large, open field, leaning his back against Saphira's warm belly. Arya sat across from him, fiddling absentmindedly with a piece of grass. Both Riders and elder dragon waited for Andaer to stop chasing traumatized butterflies so that they could commence their first lesson.

_Andaer,_ Arya said as she looked up at him.

The young dragon stopped and looked at his Rider. _Sorry,_ He said honestly. _They're distracting._

Arya laughed-a sound like soft music, or a gentle stream.

_Can we start our lesson now, little one? _Saphira asked the hatchling.

Andaer smiled in a dragonish way, and walked over to his rider. He curled himself up in the grass, laying his head in Arya's lap, and looked up at Eragon and Saphira with emote green eyes.

Andaer had grown rapidly over the last week. His head, neck, and legs had grown longer. His fangs and spikes were bigger. He was already looking even more bulky, and his tail was at least a foot longer. He was no longer able to perch upon Arya's shoulder, and it was inconvenient to carry him.

"We'll start with the basic life cycle of the dragons," Eragon said as he glanced up at Saphira.

_Young dragons grow much faster than elder dragons. When we reach the age of about six months we can begin to breathe fire, _Saphira began.

_Fire? _Andaer asked as he lifted his head. _How? _

_We breathe the fire from within our belly,_ Saphira replied. _And the flames can be controlled by the use of the tongue._

The young dragon cocked his head in interest as Saphira demonstrated. A small jet of blue fire torched a piece of bark lying in the field about ten feet away. Saphira closed her jaws, and the fire ceased.

_Wow, _was Andaer's only reply.

Arya and Eragon both chuckled quietly.

_After about two-and-a-half weeks you should be able to fly, and once you can fly, you can hunt. By the end of the month you'll be big enough for Arya to ride you, _Saphira continued.

Arya and Andaer looked at each other. The young dragon squeaked with excitement. Both loved the idea of flying together!

_Dragons start to mate when they are young. When an egg is given to the Riders, certain words are said over it. These words ensure that the egg will not hatch until its destined Rider touches it._

Eragon looked up at his dragon. He smiled suggestively, though they both knew he was only teasing.

Saphira used her head to abruptly push Eragon away from her, sending him falling into Arya. Arya ended up flat underneath him.

_Not fun being pushed, isn't it? Things can get awkward, _Saphira said only to her Rider. She smiled at him as only a dragon can.

Eragon glanced down at Arya. "Sorry," He mumbled in embarrassment as he rolled off of her.

Arya sat up, staring at him. There was a very long awkward silence before she began to laugh uncontrollably.

Eragon looked back at her in confusion as he took a new seat on a log. Why was she laughing? "What's so funny?" He asked

It took a moment before Arya could somewhat quiet herself. "Erm.. Nothing," She said.

Eragon was about the press for a legitimate answer, but a growl from Andaer stopped him. All three looked at the emerald dragon in confusion.

Andaer gave no explanation, so after a moment Saphira continued.

_We are unfading, and we do not die, unless by battle, wounds, or sickness, and if our Riders perish we may still live on. Eventually our growth slows, but it never stops. We will always continue to grow, _Saphira said.

_You mean I can grow to be as big as you, Saphira? _Andaer asked in amazement.

_Yes, little one. You can even grow to be as big as the castle you see in Feinster._

Andaer said nothing as he imagined what it would be like to be that big_. _If he was that large he would be able to destroy the evil king's castle that Arya told him about.

Eragon looked at Saphira, silently conversing with her. "Saphira and I don't think we should delve into the history of the Riders today," He said after a moment.

Arya nodded, though Andaer was still distracted.

Saphira blew a plume of smoke at Andaer, bringing him out of his reverie. The young dragon squeaked in alarm before realizing it was only Saphira's smoke. Eragon, Saphira, and Arya laughed.

_**What do you think? The next chapter shall be… interesting. Please review, or I'll be forced to steal some food from the colonists in the show The Colony, stuff it in your pockets, and then watch Jim and Reno go after you with shovels and crowbars. Sounds delightful, doesn't it?**_


	28. Nasuada, We'll Kidnap You If We Have To

_**Dear ElementalBlade, If you're reading this, I want you to know that I was seriously considering dedicating a chapter to you. With more thought I quickly expelled the idea, knowing that if I did write a chapter for you it would completely ruin my story. How? Everyone would die. Love, Stella(: (Okay, I'm done now.) dominicthewise, no, Andaer does not have ADD… that would be bad for the Varden.**__Arya: Andaer, are you ready to fight? Andaer: *ROARS* Yes! -Oh, hey, look a kitty! Arya: *DIES* __**And yeah you better run! , your review made me laugh. I don't know why. But it did. Pie in the Face, yeah it pops into my head every once and a while, and it still makes me laugh. Yes, we need Bill the Pony! Banging your head on the keyboard? Best idea ever! Now try typing with your nose! Uyqu b9ik656239t6yh bj0owwwe… Wow… that's supposed to be: haha im typing with my nose… I love waffles. Every1's Beta, haha fluffy dragon.**_

_**Chapter 28**_

"_**Nasuada, We'll Kidnap You If We Have To"**_

"Angela!" Scarlet called excitedly as she approached their tent. "Oh Angela!" She sang.

Angela poked her head out of the tent, brown curls bouncing. An odd, green smoke escaped through the small opening, coupled with a smell that vaguely reminded Scarlet of sleep, and that actually made her want to sleep. Angela looked slightly worried as she watched Scarlet's face.

"Oh," Scarlet said, as she realized what the green smoke and smell came from. The feeling of wanting to sleep vanished.

"Oh, okay then," Angela said, and her worry disappeared completely. She stepped out of the tent. "So what's the cause for excitement?"

Scarlet grinned, brown/red eyes bright with exhilaration. "Romance," She said, as if it was a sacred word.

"Romance?" Angela hadn't expected that.

"Romance," Scarlet said, as if she was making it final. "Interesting romance. Forbidden romance."

Angela pulled Scarlet into the tent, a small smile on her lips. "Eragon and Arya?" She asked once they were inside.

Scarlet didn't have to look around to know that there was a large pot taking up a lot of room in the tent, and that it was emitting a green smoke that seemed to disperse before it got far, so she didn't have to waste her time by letting herself become distracted with it.

"Yes, but no," Scarlet said, still smiling wide.

_The Varden is an interesting place, is it not? _Solembum commented as he pretended to nap somewhere in the tent. He already knew of Eragon and Arya, and he also knew that Scarlet was not speaking of them. He was interested in what she had to say.

_Indeed,_ was Scarlet's reply.

"Yes, as in there is romance between the two Riders?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Scarlet confirmed. "But they're not who I'm talking about."

Angela lifted an eyebrow in question.

Scarlet's grin widened. "Come on, I'll explain on the way."

_***I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS***_

_***THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROW***_

_***BIG ONES***_

_***SMALL ONES***_

_***SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD***_

_***GIVE'EM A TWIST***_

_***A FLICK OF THE WRIST***_

_***THAT'S WHAT THE SHOWMAN SAID***_

"Nasuada, we'll kidnap you if we have to," Angela said as she stood before her desk.

"Is that a threat?" Lady Nasuada asked, her voice turning cold.

Scarlet shot her former mentor a glare. "It was my idea to bring you on this adventure. We won't be kidnapping anyone," She said seriously.

"Cheep cheep," Angela said before turning away from Nasuada's desk. She sat down and watched.

Scarlet turned her gaze back on Nasuada. "You're thinking I'm going to betray you and kill you," Scarlet said accurately. "Well believe me, you're one of the last people I want to see dead." There was a short pause. "Galbatorix is the reason why my people, my family, and my husband are dead. If you die, the Varden is doomed, and if there is no Varden, then no end to the king. It's as simple as that."

Nasuada tilted her head ever-so-slightly. She didn't mean to, but it was a habit she had adopted when she was younger.

"I've already seen what happens, and believe me, you find it quite enjoyable," Scarlet continued.

There was a long pause where no one spoke. "I won't be going anywhere unless you give me details," Nasuada said.

Scarlet sighed in exasperation, and looked to Angela.

"Just tell her," Angela said.

Scarlet nodded and looked back at Nasuada. "Murtagh and Thorn are here, about a mile from us. They're in a small glade in the center of a patch of dense woods-"

"What?" Nasuada said in alarm.

"Shall I repeat myself?" Scarlet asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. "They're not here to destroy the Varden, hurt anyone, or steal anyone or anything. Murtagh wants to talk to you, but he's a guy, so who knows how long it could take for him to do so." Scarlet waited to see if Nasuada would say anything. "Come with us, Lady Nightstalker, you and I both know his intentions are good."

Silence reigned in the tent, and it lasted for a good five minutes before Nasuada finally relented. "Alright," She said quietly. She knew that going to speak with Murtagh could be the biggest mistake of her life, but something told her that everything would be okay.

Scarlet and Angela both grinned.

_***I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS***_

_***EVERY BALL YOU THROW WILL MAKE ME RICH***_

_***THERE STANDS MY WIFE***_

_***THE IDOL OF ME LIFE***_

_***SINGING ROLL A BOWL A BALL A PENNY A PITCH***_

Angela, Scarlet, and Nasuada trudged through the dense wood, Scarlet leading the way, with Nasuada following behind, and Angela bringing up the rear.

It had been hard for Nasuada to convince her guards that she would be fine with Angela and Scarlet. She had to lie and tell them that she was off to do normal woman things. She left out the part where she would also be hiking through the woods in search of the enemy Rider and dragon.

Nasuada hated lying to her guards. She knew that they would lay down their lives for her in a second. It felt wrong to lie to them, especially now since she was knowingly putting herself in danger.

Not far off, Murtagh and Thorn rested in the small glade. Thorn was sprawled out in all directions, though it was surprisingly comfortable. His large, ruby, head rested in the waving grasses. One layer of his eyelids were closed so that he could rest, yet still see everything going on.

Murtagh lay in the grass close to his dragon. His discarded shirt lay feet from him-he hadn't expected the heat to be so severe. He arms formed a pillow beneath his head, and his left ankle was propped up on his right knee. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed a light sleep, and his bare chest steadily rose and fell.

Neither were paying much attention to the things going on around them, or rather, Murtagh was sleeping, and Thorn was dozing, so truthfully neither were paying any attention to their surroundings. This definitely wasn't a good idea, but they had been traveling almost non-stop the whole week. Both had been afraid that Galbatorix would pursue them upon his black dragon, so they had pressed themselves to the limit. They were in desperate need of rest.

Scarlet, Angela, and Lady Nasuada stood at the outskirts of the clearing. Scarlet stared, wide-eyed with excitement, at the large ruby dragon. Angela looked contemplative as she glanced between the Rider and dragon. But Nasuada only had eyes for Murtagh. She gazed at him as so many emotions ignited within her. Hatred, disgust, anger, attraction, yearning… Love?

Her almond eyes repeatedly traveled up and down his body. His face looked slimmer, older, and his dark brown hair was cut jaw length. His abs were clearly defined, and Nasuada could only guess what they felt like-though she tried to keep her head clear by not thinking about them.

Suddenly, Thorn's head snapped up. He stared at the three with bright red eyes…

_**What do you all think? I feel weird saying this, but I actually kind of enjoyed describing Murtagh… Having his shirt of was Demonic Hope's idea lol. The reason why I put in the coconut song is because I love the Lion King, I love Monty Python, and it's a freaking awesome song. I walked around my house singing it all day yesterday…**_


	29. Murtagh

_**I apologize that this chapter is a little late. I had a major writers block, so I had to eventually sit down and write some things out. I was also just a tad distracted, meaning every time I sat down to write I would become distracted with MyLifeIsAverage, or House MD Bloopers. Anyway, I've finally written the chapter. Yay! dominicthewise, when it comes to alone time don't worry, 'tis all part of my master plan. I love cookies! Pie in the Face, I'm insane too! Hell yeah, there's always kitties on the battlefield! Duzzy, I like it. , I absolutely love quirkiness((: Demonic Hope, awh why are you mad at Scarlet and Angela? Haha! WotcherLizzieGinny, what do you mean what's going on?**_

_**Okay, so apparently everyone is convinced that Andaer has ADD. I'm just gonna go with it, okay? Yay for Andaer the Insane Dragon Hatchling With ADD!**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**"Murtagh…"**_

Murtagh's whole body tensed for a moment, but then he relaxed. He lifted his head and looked at the three figures standing across the field. His eyes came to rest on Nasuada, and their eyes met.

There were so many things that he could see in Nasuada's eyes. She looked hurt and angry, lost and confused. But there was also a certain softness buried deep within her beautiful eyes.

Nasuada could read nothing in Murtagh's dark grey eyes. They were two blank pits of nothingness. No life. No spark. No will. Nothing. She knew that things had been horrible for him, but she had never fully understood. Now though, looking into his eyes, she finally understood the depth of his pain. The pain of his life. It made her sad.

Scarlet and Angela both looked at each other. Angela nodded, and Scarlet shrugged. With a smile Scarlet approached Murtagh and Thorn, along with Angela, both walking leisurely. After a moment of thought, Nasuada followed.

Murtagh shifted onto his knees, and then stood up. He watched the three come closer, his eyes periodically finding their way to Nasuada. He glanced at Thorn.

You think things are safe? He asked.

There is no one else around here. It's just them, Thorn replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Murtagh and Thorn," Scarlet said happily. "I'm Scarlet."

Murtagh lifted an eyebrow, though it was hidden behind dark locks of hair. Already this woman seemed a bit off to him, as well as to Thorn.

"Do I know you?" Murtagh asked, not unkindly.

Scarlet shook her head. "Nope, but I know you."

A very awkward silence followed before someone spoke. "Well, good luck," Angela said, and then turned and walked away.

"We'll be back when you two are done speaking," Scarlet said with a smile. She caught Murtagh's eye and gave him a wink as she made a very dramatic jerk of her head in Nasuada's direction. She turned and loped after Angela before Nasuada could say a word, and then she was gone.

Murtagh studied Nasuada for a moment before asking, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Nasuada replied. Her words were stiff, but definitely far from unkind.

The smallest hint of a smile showed on Murtagh's lips. "I believe I asked you first."

"Scarlet lead me here," Nasuada answered.

"And you followed?" Murtagh asked, slightly hesitant, not wanting to say the wrong things.

"Yes, she told me you and Thorn were here."

"And you still followed?" Without an army. That's got to mean something, Thorn, Murtagh thought.

"Please answer my question now. Why are you here?" Nasuada said.

Murtagh nodded, and took a slightly deeper breath. "Thorn and I are done with being Galbatorix's slaves. We want better. We've managed to change our names, but there are still a few things that I'd like to do to make sure that our names will remain forever changed."

Nasuada wasn't surprised that Murtagh and Thorn had finally escaped Galbatorix. Some small part of her had always known they would do it, and from that small part came many dreams. Dreams that she wanted to become reality, but knew would never actually happen.

But now she was curious as to what else he still had to do.

"What is it that you still have left to do?" Nasuada asked, her stiff voice relaxing somewhat.

Murtagh smiled, stepping closer. Nasuada's hand instinctively flew to her side where there was a knife hidden in the folds of her dress, while Thorn instinctively turned his head away and rested it in the grass.

"Relax, Nasuada," Murtagh chuckled quietly. He took another small step closer. They were now less that a foot apart from each other.

Nasuada looked up at him, unsure of what he was planning. She figured that whatever it was she might as well go with it, because in truth she would be no match compared to him if it came to force.

Murtagh reached up and cupped her face with one hand. Nasuada could feel a few knotted scars on his palms, but the feeling of them against her face was strangely nice. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what was going on.

"Murtagh…" She whispered nervously. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done when I had the chance a long time ago," Murtagh replied quietly as he slowly closed the distance between their bodies.

Nasuada looked up at him, saying nothing. She could hardly believe this was actually happening.

Murtagh slowly leaned down toward Nasuada, his now lively eyes locked with hers. He paused, their lips barely even a hair's breadth apart, he wearing a small smile. Nasuada closed her eyes, as did he, and there lips touched.

She could hardly believe this was actually happening. She had hoped so many times that they could share a moment like this, but she knew that it would never happen. That it could never happen. Wait… Then why was it? This was wrong.

With her hands on Murtagh's bare chest, Nasuada pushed herself away. "Murtagh, this isn't right," She said.

"And why not?" He asked her. Why couldn't they be together?

"Because-" Nasuada stopped as she realized that she had no answer. She had never given herself a reason that applied to this situation as to why they couldn't be together. Why not?

Murtagh closed the distance between them again. He gently cupped her face with both his hands, and stared into her eyes. "Nasuada, I love you. I loved you through my imprisonment in Farthen Dur, I loved you through my imprisonment in Uru'baen, and I love you now," He said to her.

Nasuada's eyes searched his face. How could she tell him that she loved him too, but that they could never be together? How do you tell someone that?

Nasuada pulled him down to her, and their lips meant once again. Her hands loosely hugged his neck as their lips danced a wild dance to a song with no beat.

To put it simply, their kiss was pure madness! In the good way of course.

"I love you too," Nasuada said, her lips only slightly drawn away from his so that she could speak. She left out the part about not being able to be together, because she didn't care. She knew they would find a way.

_**What did you guys think? Was the kissing awkward, 'cause it sure was awkward for me to write it, but then again that's normal for me. Please review, also I posted a short poem up. I'd appreciate it if you'd read and review. Please and thank you! Love ya! Oh, and by the way, school starts on Tuesday for me. I'm hoping that I'll be able to update at least every other day, but we'll see. Fingers crossed.**_


	30. AIHAP, and BIHTTTR

_**So, school started today. It was incredibly boring, if not slightly awkward. All I could think about the whole day was FOOD! When I got home I collapsed onto the couch and started to moan for something. It cheered me up though when my mom walked past saying, "Om nom nom nom." I'm not used to eating on a schedule. I barely ate in the morning because I'm not used to eating so early, so by the time lunch rolled around Godzilla was near dead (I named my stomach Godzilla if you're wondering). dominicthewise, what do you mean? Lord Zill, thank you for the rude review, and before you say it, 'plz' does not make it any less rude;) Demonic Hope, haha what did Angie do? I see, you definitely have issues((: The Name Game is a secret game. There's no specific way to play it, and there are no rules. You do what you must to change your name. Simple as that. I won't go into the details of Thorn and Murtagh's game. Pie in the Face, I love double-chinned smiley faces!((: Yeah, I know I needed something for Angie to say, so I went with cheep cheep. Oh I would have loved to see that! , yeah, it was supposed to be awkward for the most part. me myself and I, that would've been a good idea for the 3**__**rd**__** chapter. Lol. I know, everyone wants longer chapters, but I'd rather write shorter chapters and update every day or every other day. It's how I write, so I doubt I'll be changing that. Sowwy.**_

_**Chapter 30**_

"_**Alright, I Have A Plan, and But I Have To Take The Risk"**_

Murtagh pulled away, breaking their kiss. He glanced back at Thorn, who appeared to be sleeping. "Thorn and I want to join the Varden?" He said abruptly, looking back down at Nasuada.

Nasuada's eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled. "Really?" She asked. ""But wait," she said as her smile faded. "The people of the Varden will never accept you."

"Even if I've brought gifts?" Murtagh asked after a moment.

"Even if you've brought gifts," Nasuada replied.

Murtagh was about to speak again when he sensed people coming closer. He looked up. Nasuada followed his gaze, and after a few minutes Angela and Scarlet picked their way out of the trees.

Scarlet was smiling brightly as she quickly told Angela pieces of information in a hushed voice. Angela raised her eyebrows at one point.

Nasuada didn't bother to move away from Murtagh. She knew that Scarlet already knew what was between them, and through her, Angela.

"We leave for a good half hour and this is what happens," Angela said once they reached them. Her voice was filled with amusement.

"Mhm hm," Nasuada said, "But if either of you say a word to anyone about this you will pay."

Angela shrugged her affirmative, and Scarlet nodded "Do we have a new member of the Varden, Lady Nightstalker?" Scarlet asked as she glanced at Murtagh.

Nasuada shook her head sadly, and Murtagh spoke up. "The people will never accept me."

"Most likely not," Scarlet agreed.

"But what if…" Angela said after a short moment, thinking aloud.

"What?" Nasuada asked.

"Hold on, I'm thinking," Angela said.

There was a long silence, and then, "Alright, I have a plan."

_**MyLifeIsAverage. Life is pretty normal today.**_

Nasuada sat behind her desk, acting as if she was actually doing something important. Her tummy was full of insane butterflies, and she was nervous about how Angela's plan would go. She prayed to all the gods out there that things would be okay.

"Say nothing to anyone of my meeting with Murtagh, especially to Eragon or Arya," Nasuada said quietly.

Angela looked up as if to question the statement.

"That includes dragons," Nasuada said before Angela could ask.

Angela nodded.

A few silent minutes passed before anyone spoke again. "And five, four, three, two, one," Scarlet said randomly, smilingly broadly.

Jormundur burst into the tent, breathing heavily. "Nasuada-" He breathed. "Murtagh-Thorn-Coming-Toward the camp!"

Nasuada stood abruptly, feigning surprise. "Gather your men, and ready my horse," She replied hastily.

Jormundur nodded before running back out of the tent.

"Eragon knows Murtagh is coming?" Nasuada asked Scarlet quietly.

"Yes, he'll be coming here soon," Scarlet replied.

"Good. Nar Garzhvog!" Nasuada called out.

The eight foot Kull quickly ducked into the tent. He bared his neck, and looked down at Nasuada.

"Gather your army," She said.

"Yes, Lady Nightstalker," Nar Garzhvog said in a deep voice. He turned and ducked out of the tent again.

"You're doing well on making this seem realistic," Scarlet commented.

"Thank you, now I need my armor."

Angela and Scarlet helped Nasuada into her armor, and within a few moments she was ready to leave. Now all they were waiting on was Eragon.

Not a moment later they could hear the powerful sounds of Saphira's wings. The three rushed outside.

Saphira landed in front of the tent, being careful not to destroy anything with her tail. On her back sat Eragon, and also Arya.

"You're going to fight, Arya?" Nasuada asked, though not that she was too surprised.

"I had to convince Andaer to stay in the castle, but yes, I'll be with Eragon's guard."

"Good, we may need all the strength we can get," Nasuada said. "Eragon, when you meet with Murtagh, don't attack. I want to see what he's up to first."

Eragon nodded his affirmation, and then Saphira took to the skies once again. They made their toward the mass of the forming army, where they landed at the head.

Eragon turned around in the saddle, and looked at Arya with dark, brown eyes. He was silent for a moment. "Don't use too much energy, please. Saphira and I will be fine. You need the energy," He said very quietly so that only she could hear his words.

Arya dipped her head slightly, saying nothing, and then quickly dismounted. She took her place next to Rossarinya, who smiled slightly.

Eragon and Saphira both looked forward. About a mile ahead sat the bulky mass of Thorn, and upon his back, an armored Murtagh. The sun hit Thorn's ruby scales, and Murtagh's bright red armor, and made them shine like flowing blood that rippled with every movement.

_Are you going to go to them? _Blodgharm's silky voice sounded in Eragon and Saphira's mind.

_Yes,_ Saphira replied.

_If it comes to a fight then we will try and get closer, _The furry elf said.

_Good. Do we know if they brought an army along? _Eragon asked.

_We sensed none_

_Odd, _Eragon commented as Saphira launched herself into the sky. She pumped her wings, rising quickly. She wanted to get a high place in the sky just in case Thorn decided to attack. Then she would have an advantage, and would be able to dive at him and Murtagh.

The flight was very short. Saphira landed about forty feet away from Thorn and Murtagh, eyeing them suspiciously. Her upper lip curled slightly in a silent snarl.

Around them the wind blew, and the grass swayed. Scents from the Varden's kitchens were mixed into the air, making a nice smell. The sun beat down upon the ground, glinting off the two dragons' colorful scales, and the pieces of armor the warriors were clad in.

Murtagh slid off of his dragon's back, landing on the ground. He straightened out of his crouch and walked foreword, stopping halfway between Thorn and Saphira. He waited for Eragon to do the same, knowing that he would.

_It could be a trap, _Saphira said.

_I've been known to walk into traps before, _Eragon said as he slowly began to unbuckle his leg straps.

_That was a stupid counter,_ Saphira replied._ And yes, you have walked into many traps before, and it's always nearly gotten you killed. How do you know this one won't be the one to kill you?_

_I don't,_ Eragon answered as he jumped to the ground. He looked up at Saphira, and she looked down at him. _But I have to take the risk._

Saphira stared at her Rider before switching her gaze to Murtagh, who stood roughly twenty feet from her. She could torch him.

Eragon walked forward until he stood feet from his older half-brother. His enemy.

_**Ohhh, what happens next? You all must wait and see, but in the meantime, why not give me feedback after you read another one of my amazing life stories?**_

_**An Amazing Life Story by Stella…**_

_**I had just finished seeing Vampires Suck with my friends Lucy, Erb (last name, that would suck to really be named Erb… anyway), and She Who Must Not Be Named (otherwise named as Christine… oh.. Crap…). So out of boredom and need for a pack of hair bands, we walked across the parking lot to Kroger. After walking out of the store we decided to sit down in the rocking chairs that were outside on display. So… we did. As I was rocking away in my super-sweet rocking chair I saw a guy walking through the parking lot wearing a cookie monster shirt. I screamed "COOKIE MONSTER!" As loud as I could, and pointed at the guy like a complete idiot. Once he had come closer I held out my hand, and asked for a high five. He stopped and looked at me, and then asked, "Are you a freshman?" I told him I wasn't, so he kept on walking without giving me a high five. A few minutes later he walked out of the store, and I again tried to get a high five, but he just kept on walking. Then my friend Erb screamed out, "What would you have done if she was a freshman!" The whole parking lot could hear her. "Would you have asked for her number?" The guy turned to us and shrugged, then continued walking to his car. I have to say, the moment was pretty embarrassing, but I was even more upset that I never got my high five.**_


	31. Rules Of The Fight?

_**Gosh, I feel so bad for not updating in so long (In my fan fiction world 'long' is defined as four days or more. It's been five! Ahh! Freak out!). But this is seriously the first chance I've had to write since Tuesday. I think my teachers find it hilarious to give us three hours of homework every night. It's really not. Bromfan01, I understand, but if I don't put Murtagh and Nasuada in, then the story will have a bunch of giant black holes, and it will get pulled apart because all of the black holes want some food to munch on. In other words: The story will go nowhere. Pie in the Face, yeah, the movie was kind of stupid. The jokes I shared with my friends were funnier than it. …I don't know morse code. dominicthewise… I'm not sure where you've been… but Eragon and Arya have already kissed… Yeaaahh…. Vampires Suck was kind of stupid. The jokes I had with my friends were funnier. Lord Zill, sorry but the romance is kind of necessary to the story, otherwise Murtagh really wouldn't have much of a reason to join to Varden, and then my story would have a bunch of black holes, as explained above. I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter though. Owltalon, awwhhh pooo! My spell check is dinky! Demonic Hope, you can't stop Scarlet. ElfinEragon, haha don't worry. I've got a master plan!**_

_**Chapter 31**_

"_**Rules Of The Fight?"**_

Eragon and Murtagh stared at each other, both their expressions heavily guarded. They were like two statues with emotionless faces and steely eyes. Neither spoke to the other for a long moment, they just stared in silence.

Behind the two Riders their dragons began sizing each other up. This was a thing of instinct that all dragons did when they met a new or offensive dragon. Thorn was slightly bigger than Saphira and much bulkier. Saphira was lean and muscular, and they both new she was much quicker.

"From what I can tell, you brought no army along," Eragon said in a monotone voice.

"That is correct," Murtagh said.

"Why is that?" Eragon inquired.

"I have no reason to destroy the Varden," Murtagh replied, letting some of the hard edge to fall out of his voice. "Thorn and I have changed."

"How so?" Eragon asked curiously.

"We've changed our names and escaped from Galbatorix," Murtagh answered simply.

"If you're free, then why are you here?" Eragon asked after a moment.

"To say goodbye." Murtagh looked at the ground, pretending to be sad. "Thorn and I are leaving Alagaesia. We're tired of this blood-stained land. We want new ground and absolute freedom."

Eragon remained silent, not really knowing what to say. An idea then came to him.

_Saphira, I don't think we can let him leave._

_What do you mean? _She asked.

_We need him. What if he joined the Varden?_

Saphira was silent for a moment. _I don't like the idea, Eragon. He could be lying._

_You're right, he could, but I don't think he is._

Saphira blew a plume of smoke out her nose. _I think we should see what Nasuada has to say on this first._

_Alright, _Eragon said, and then began searching for Nasuada's mind. He found it easily, as it was familiar to him.

Nasuada became defensive even at the slightest touch of Eragon's mind, but once she realized it was only him, she allowed him in. _Eragon, what is Murtagh up to? _She asked him.

_He said he's changed his name, escaped from Galbatorix, and is leaving Alagaesia. _He waited a moment for Nasuada's response, and then continued. _But I don't think he should go. We need him to fight with us._

_Are you saying you think he should join the Varden? _Nasuada asked.

_I am. What do you think?_

It took a moment for Nasuada to give him an answer. _It will cause problems, but I think you're right. We do need him._

_How do you suppose we'll get him to join? _Eragon asked.

_Challenge him to a duel, _Nasuada replied. Eragon didn't know it, but this was part of their plan.

Eragon made a mental sound of acknowledgement, and then severed the connection between them.

Three or so minutes had passed, and Eragon found that Murtagh was staring at him, waiting for some kind of response.

"Why not join the Varden instead of leaving?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh lifted an eyebrow. "Why would Thorn and I do that when we could otherwise fly free. I suspect we'd have to swear fealty to you and your dragon."

"Because I know that both of you want to see Galbatorix dead, the same as Saphira and I, and everyone else in the Varden," Eragon said, staring at Murtagh.

Murtagh did not reply.

Eragon waited a moment, and then said, "Saphira and I challenge you. We win, you join the Varden and swear to us as leaders of the Riders. You two win, you can have your freedom."

"We don't have to take the challenge. What's to make us?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon let loose a laugh. "What's to make you? That would be your pride," He answered. "Besides, if you don't, that will make you both cowards." Eragon and Saphira both knew they would take the challenge.

A long moment of silence followed where Murtagh pretended to think and talk this over with Thorn. Finally, he answered. "Fine."

Eragon smiled. "Rules of the fight?"

"Fair fight, swords and fists only. No magic or taking energy from anything else besides objects you've used to store energy in." Murtagh stopped and took a glance at Thorn. "You and I will fight first, and then Thorn and Saphira will fight each other, sound good?"

_Sound good? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_Sounds good, _Saphira replied.

"Good," Eragon stated out loud. He took a few steps back, and drew Brisingr.

Murtagh took a step back, and drew Zar'roc. The sun danced dangerously on both swords, though Murtagh's looked particularly malicious with it's blood-red color.

The two Riders began to circle each other, both moving in crouched, readied positions, like two wolves that were about to jump at each other's throats. Eragon had the advantage of being half-elf, though he knew that Murtagh was still a very strong and smart fighter.

Both dragons watched intently, tails raised off the ground. Saphira snarled, instinct beginning to take over as she watched.

Eragon leaped ten feet into the air, his figure becoming a blur, and landed directly behind Murtagh. Eragon brought his sword down, but Murtagh ducked and rolled at the last second. He rolled up into a crouch just in time to block Eragon's sword.

The clash of their swords rang around them as both Riders hopped every which way, dodging blows and delivering them. Their movements became so swift, that it was hard to tell what belonged to who. Who's arm was that, or who's leg was that? The only thing that helped distinguish who's was who's was the color of the swords, but even those were blurred as they sliced through the air.

About a mile back, the Varden watched, most in fascination. By this time, almost the whole Varden knew that Eragon and Murtagh were dueling, though they didn't know the terms.

With their keen eyesight, the elves could see the duel best, even from the distance, and the movements looked less blurred to them. They could also sense things through Eragon and Saphira's minds.

Arya watched with a guarded expression. She could sense her dragon in the back of her mind. Andaer was confused and curious as to what was going on. He also missed Arya and her voice.

Eragon went into a series of complicated movements and patterns, and began to force Murtagh backward. Murtagh parried one of the Eragon's attacks, and their swords became locked. The strain showed on both Riders faces as they tried to push the other away, but they only remained motionless in their struggle.

Eragon could feel his muscles working underneath his armor and clothing. He stared at Murtagh, and a smile managed to creep onto his face-though it looked more like a grimace because of the physical exertion. He was remembering the fun they had had sparring during their travels.

Murtagh must have been thinking the same thing, as he allowed a very small smile to cross his hardened features, but then it disappeared as he felt Eragon's force getting stronger.

For not even a half a second, Eragon stopped applying force to his and Murtagh's locked swords, and at the same time leaned forward for balance. Then he thrust his crossed blade forward, sending Murtagh to the dust.

Murtagh landed hard on the ground, and the wind was knocked out of him. His sword lay a foot from him, but he didn't think his body would move on command. Eragon lunged at him, sword aimed, so he tried to move, and managed to roll out of the way. Grabbing hold of his sword hilt, he rolled up once again to meet one of Eragon's blows.

Eragon leaped into the air again, and landed at Murtagh's back. He swung, but Murtagh ducked, spun around, and tripped him. He felt the pain in his ankles, and then in his elbow when he landed on it. He managed to still keep hold of Brisingr, and was able to block blows from Murtagh, but couldn't deliver anything too well from the ground.

With a hard kick to the stomach, Murtagh was sent stumbling backward a few feet, giving Eragon enough time to stand up, and take a good position. Then they were locked in close combat once again.

Many blows, bruises, and cuts later, Eragon and Murtagh's swords were locked once again, though this time it was Murtagh's turn to be tricky. He forced their swords to make a circle in the air, flicked his wrist, and sent Brisingr out of Eragon's hand and through the air.

Eragon recognized this move. Murtagh used to beat him by using the move when they had sparred, and he had even used it on the Burning Plains. Forgetting his sword, Eragon threw his arm up, and caught the flat of Murtagh's blade on his bracer, slowing it somewhat. He then jumped forward and tackled Murtagh to the ground, tearing Zar'roc from his grip, and throwing it to the side. Now they would fight with fists.

Both Riders wore gloves, but Eragon had rugged knuckles, similar to the dwarves' Ascudgamln. They enabled him to punch most anything and not experience the pain. He would have to watch himself, and make sure he didn't punch too hard, otherwise he could kill Murtagh. Even still, without Ascudgamln-like knuckles, Murtagh could also kill Eragon with a good punch.

The two scuffled on the ground, each trying to get on top to pin the other. Finally, Murtagh managed to somewhat pin Eragon, and deliver a few fierce blows to his side. Eragon growled in pain as he felt a sharp pain. One or two of his ribs were broken. Yanking his arm out from under Murtagh's knee, he punched him in the face, knocking him to the side.

The two both rolled away and up at the same time. They began to circle each other once again. Eragon's breaths came in short gasps, and Murtagh was panting furiously.

Murtagh dove at Eragon, but Eragon leaped up and over him. He turned and tackled Murtagh from behind. He drove him face-first into the ground, and finally got him pinned down with a steady hold around his neck.

Everything was quiet for the most part, except for Eragon and Murtagh's loud breathing. There was little movement, and neither knew if the fight was over, and then, "I am beaten." This came between Murtagh's heavy breaths, and it was the truth. He hadn't purposely lost the fight. He had planned on throwing it if he could tell that he was going to win, but he had expected the fight to go on even longer. The whole time he had fought he really had been trying.

Eragon immediately released his hold on Murtagh and rolled off of him. He lay on his back, staring up at the sky, taking short gasps of breath.

_Do you need energy to heal yourself? _Saphira's voice sounded in his mind. He had forgot that she had been there watching. In fact, he had forgotten about everyone watching them. He had been too engrossed in the fight.

_Yes,_ He replied._ But not from you. You must still fight Thorn._

_We will take care of it, Shadeslayer, _Blodgharm said in a voice like silk.

Eragon's skin began to crawl as he felt his wounds heal. He wriggled around to get the feeling away. Finally, he could take normal breaths, but he was still sore. He looked over at Murtagh, who was still lying on his stomach, panting heavily. He figured that he must've broken some of Murtagh's ribs during the fight also.

Eragon rolled onto his knees and stood up. He walked over, picked up Brisingr, and sheathed it. Then he picked up Zar'roc. Memories came like a flood. Eragon especially remembered the first time Brom had shown him Zar'roc, and when Murtagh had taken it at the Burning Plains. Walking back over to Murtagh, he stopped and looked down at him.

Murtagh shifted, still panting, and looked up at Eragon. They were both silent.

Eragon was the first to smile. A boyish grin spread across his face. "Barzul, that was great!" He said.

Murtagh laughed, and then groaned because of the pain. Eragon held his sword out to him, and Murtagh grabbed the hilt. He took some energy from the ruby in the pommel, and healed all his injuries.

"Sure was," He said with a chuckle as he slowly stood up. He sheathed his sword, and looked at Thorn.

_Are you ready?_

_**What do you guys think? I think this is my longest chapter yet! I started this chapter at 4pm. It is now 9:40pm. I don't know how many times I got distracted. I think I'm the one with ADD, not Andaer. Please review.**_

**_Another Amazing Life Story by Stella._**

**_I went to a class party on friday night. I currently have a problem that everyone now knows about. Whenever someone says something, I almost always comment with, "Your mom." It's an impulse thing. Every time I said "Your mom" that night, I would end up getting tackled to the ground by one of the guys. Now I say it in german, so no one knows what I'm really saying. "Dina muter" I'm excited for school tomorow._**


	32. Give Up Now, For I Will Not

_**Again, I feel really bad about not updating, and what's even worse it , I barely had any homework this week, I've just been lazy)): Dear FlameWing41, where are you? I haven't heard from you in so long! Love, Stella. , that's because she is a genius! dominicthewise, the answer should be obvious. Think about Eragon's premonition he had in book 1. Pie in the Face, you really do know Morse Code? Lord Zill, yes, but remember how Eragon fought Arya at Farthen Dur? He still held his ground even though he was human and she was elf. Demonic Hope, yes, idiots tend to grin like idiots. Well Murtagh's baby brother is an elf. Noooo I will not let you hurt Scarlet! If you do my story will be trashed, and Galby will rule forevermore! FallenSyren, 'ship? Murtagh is hot! Lol he's shmexxyy! *Gives you high five for waffles and cookies, and then gives you a banana in thanks* Yeah, Solemn bum. Eewwwwwww! Scarlet and Angela! Hell no! Yay cookie monster! Om nom nom!-I already like you a lot.**_

_**Chapter 32**_

"_**Give Up Now, For I Will Not"**_

Eragon and Murtagh positioned themselves a good distance from the dragons, and then proceeded to watch.

The fight unfolded slowly. Saphira arched her slender neck like a cobra, and watched her opponent. Thorn's head was low as he watched and waited. The dragons' spiked tails flicked back and forth as they waited for the other to make their move.

Saphira's barbed tongue flicked out of her mouth as she let loose a challenging hiss. Thorn responded with a deep growl as he began to move to the side. Saphira made no movement, she just watched him come closer.

Thorn had now advanced about ten feet, and was standing roughly thirty feet from Saphira. He paused, and they watched each other, and then Thorn snapped his wings open, and launched himself at Saphira, remaining parallel to the ground.

Saphira's neck snapped forward, and she opened her jaws. She loosed a jet of blue inferno. The fire was harmless against Thorn's scales, but not against the thin membrane of his wings. Unable to stand the agony of the burning, he pulled up, and rose higher into the sky.

Saphira now realized she was not in a good place to be, with Thorn above her, able to dive down at her. She quickly launched herself into the air, and began searching for him.

The deep, throaty roar from above told Saphira that she was in trouble. With his wings tucked at his side, Thorn dove out of a puffy, white cloud. Saphira quickly folded one wing to her side, and flipped around so that her back was now toward the ground. Thorn was now close, and had no time to change direction.

Saphira roared as Thorn tore his claws across her belly. She caught his neck, and locked her jaws around it, and then gave it a few jerks, though not hard enough to break anything. Thorn struggled, as they were now falling, and getting dangerously close to the break-bone ground. He tried to pull away, but Saphira had her claws dug into his body.

Thorn continued to struggle until Saphira released him with a mighty kick. He snarled dangerously, and flapped his wings to gain the needed altitude. Every time he flapped his injured wings, it caused him pain, and he could feel the rivulets of crimson blood running down his neck from where he had been bit.

Saphira could feel the open wounds on her belly pulsing with every beat of her heart. She did her best to ignore the pain as she made her way higher up in the sky, Thorn close behind her.

The air began to get thinner and colder as their altitude increased, and both dragons knew that to those below they only looked like small birds.

"Why do you run?" Thorn roared impatiently.

Saphira snarled in response as she did a tight back flip, which put her straight into a dive toward Thorn. Thorn went into a steep bank away from Saphira, and then struck her with his spiked tail. Saphira howled in pain as one of his spikes ripped through a lower part of her neck. She turned away from him and headed the other way, quickly disappearing within a cloud.

Thorn attempted to pursue her, but she was gone. He headed up into a cloud, hoping to find her higher up. He broke out of the cloud, but did not see her. The bright sun hit his scales, and made them shine.

Saphira hovered in the air. From the cloud she was in, she could sense Thorn below her. She roared savagely, and dove down, crashing out of the cloud like an avalanche. She barreled into Thorn, and once again had him pinned helplessly as they fell.

Thorn roared, and hissed, and bellowed. He tore his neck away from her jaws, and then used it to hit her across her side, as a giraffes do when they fight. Saphira struggled to get her jaws around him again. Thorn bit her muzzle, drawing blood. With a growl, Saphira blew fire into his mouth, but it did little.

The two combat-locked dragons were quickly falling, and were nearing the ground now. Saphira roared, and tore through his skin with her claws. Thorn released her muzzle, and then struggled to break away from her. Saphira finally let him go at the last moment. She snapped her wings open, and the ground rushed up to meet her.

Saphira landed with a thud, sending a vibration through the ground. A painful jolt shot through her body, beginning in her paws. Thorn had not had enough time to open his wings, so instead he had folded them, and turned into a roll upon landing. There was a painful crunching sound, and Thorn could feel that he had broken some part of his wing.

From a distance, Eragon and Murtagh looked at their dragons. Both were beaten and bloody.

"Give up now, for I will not," Saphira growled viciously.

Thorn growled back, now on his feet. _What would you like me to do now, Little one? _He asked Murtagh.

Murtagh thought for a moment. _The choice is yours, Thorn. I don't like Angela's idea of throwing fights, but so far, her plan has worked._

Thorn did not respond as he began to advance upon Saphira again. Saphira crouched low, and watched him. As if on cue, the two dragons leaped at each other, meeting in mid-air. Biting, slashing, and blood ensued, until Thorn had Saphira pinned on her side. Saphira loosed another jet of fire at his folded wings, causing him to roar and shy away, giving her the time to roll back onto her paws. She launched herself into the sky, and hovered about fifty feet up. She could tell he would not follow because of his wing.

The fight was already over before Saphira turned into a dive. She roared, blue eyes blazing. A jet of crimson fire shot forth from Thorn's maw, directed at Saphira's flared wings.

Although Saphira desperately wanted to turn away from the fire, she did not. She had experienced pain worse than this. She had felt Eragon's pain when his back had been ripped open by Durza, and every time after that when he had one of his crippling episodes. She pressed on through the fire, intent on pinning Thorn, and forcing him to submit.

Thorn roared and met Saphira with open jaws and readied claws. Saphira fought savagely, and managed to get her teeth locked onto his neck, directly behind his jaws. She bit down hard, and pressed his head against the ground. Thorn jerked his head every few moments, but he knew the fight was done. Still, he did not want to give up. If only he had not hurt his wing.

Saphira growled and bit harder, warning him to stay still. "Submit!" She growled through her teeth.

"No!" He struggled, trying to catch her with his back claws.

Saphira brought his head up off the ground, and then slammed it down again. "Submit!"

Thorn lay still. He snarled quietly, and then silence.

_Do not be ashamed, _Saphira said him after a moment. _You are still young._

Thorn was silent for a long time. "I submit," He said reluctantly.

Saphira released his neck, and stepped off of him. She looked at him. He was covered in blood, and there were burns on his wings. She looked at herself, and saw the same. Then she began to feel the pain, which she had been blocking out. She hissed.

Murtagh slowly walked over to Thorn. He knelt down beside him, and placed his hands on his head. Closing his eyes, he used energy from himself, Zar'roc, and some from Thorn to heal all his injuries. He had to use multiple spells to do the job right, so it took him a little over fifteen minutes or so.

Meanwhile, Saphira was also being healed. Most of her injuries were small scrapes and scratches, but her wings, belly, and neck were harder to heal. Eragon cast the spells as the elves supplied him with some of their energy.

Thorn stood and flared his wings once he had been healed. He flapped a few times just to make sure they were working right. Saphira stretched her neck and body. She was extremely sore from her bad landing.

Saphira and Thorn's eyes met, and they both nodded to each other, Thorn acknowledging her as leader, and Saphira acknowledging him as friend. Both acknowledging each other with newly found respect.

_**What did you think about the fight? Please review((:**_

_**It's time for another Amazing Life Story by Stella, otherwise know as John Brown for the moment!**_

_**Okay, so I used to go out with this guy named Max, and I still really liked him up until last night. We had this joke going that he was going to strangle me unless I went to his party, but I told them that I was going to hang out with my friend at an indoor soccer complex instead, which we normally do on Fridays. He was acting kind of down, because he really wanted me to come (which is odd because he has a girlfriend). Then he told me that he's seriously going to hurt me and that he's not kidding. Oh, and he also said that I'm emo and bipolar (I'm actually thinking he's the bipolar one, it's his time of the month, or he's pregnant-what with all his mood swings) A little later he called me and invited himself and another guy to hang out with me and my friend up at the soccer place, which furthermore pissed me off. **_

_**To make this story shorter, I'll say this: He was being a real dick, and a perv, and he kept wanting to wrestle me (otherwise known as touch me), and he started talking shit about my friend and her family (He knows nothing about her family or what she goes through, which is a lot) Eventually I got one of my guy friends/older brother figure to just fire soccer balls at him, and then two other kids decided to join in (it was hilarious). Max got pissed at me for "Hiring assassins to try and kill him" so he threw a soccer ball at the back of my head. That's when I'd had enough of his shit, so I turned around, walked up to him, and punched him in the face. It felt AWESOME! Later he told everyone on facebook that I can't punch, when truthfully I didn't want to get any blood on the field, because it sucks to clean up, and I'm friends with the workers.**_


	33. Now, Rise As Our Trusted Vassals

_**I know. I suck. Big time. You know what else sucks? Four and a half hours of homework. Yeah. , indeed they are. Lord Zill, yeah, I know, but if it had been a quick easy fight then it would be boring and people would yell at me for short chapters. Agent Elrond, that's alright, I love the reviews nonetheless. OMFG! You're the first person to practically complain about a long chapter! Yay! That's a first((: elvenlord, perhaps. I'm not sure yet, though probably. Demonic Hope, Awwwww! That's awesome! Though not about the almost dying part. But you do know it's Bethune, right? TheFasOne, if you really do want to write, then you definitely should! Who cares what your friend says? If I had let peoples' opinions of things stop me from doing the things that I like , then I'd be completely miserable. FallenSyren, it's Kvetha Fricai. Oh, I get it now, and I'm not sure if there will be any dragon love. Oh love the names, and yay you can be insane with me! I don't have shower curtains… I have sliding doors. Lol I went up to a guy at school and said that with a straight face. Then I texted him that night and said: "Oh! I love that show too! Can you open the window and turn it up a bit?" Hmm, Gwen. I'll see what I can do…. Oh dear, you've given me an idea… And if I use it, will put a whole new twist on this story. Mwahahahahah. Thank you.**_

_**Chapter 33**_

"_**Now, Rise As Our Trusted Vassals"**_

Nasuada glanced to her left, where King Orrin sat on his horse, and beside him where Jormundur sat, and then to her right, where her one of her Urgal guards, Gsekk, stood tall. On the hill that they stood atop they could see everything below, especially the two large dragons that stood facing each other about a mile away.

"Jormundur, bring Wyatt and Jaxon, Gsekk, King Orrin, come, we're going down to confront them," Nasuada said quietly.

"My Lady, is that a good idea?" Jormundur asked her.

"It is, things are safe," Nasuada replied.

Gsekk nodded and began making a path down through the soldiers. Nasuada led her horse, Battlestorm, after the large Kull. King Orrin followed along with three of his men. Jormundur motioned with his hand for Wyatt and Jaxon, and then followed. Once out in the open, they spurred their horses into a quick lope, Gsekk running on foot.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nasuada saw a lithe figure running at her flank. She looked to see that it was Arya, with another elf running close behind her. Off to the other side ran Blodgharm.

Eragon and Murtagh were standing by their dragons, patiently waiting by the time Nasuada, King Orrin, their party, and the elves reached them. Murtagh had to keep from adopting a soft expression as he watched Nasuada, lest he give anything away.

Meanwhile, Eragon cast a quick glance toward Arya. He looked her over, wanting to make sure she didn't look sick. He was unsure how much energy the elves had used on him and Saphira. Arya met Eragon's eye, and gave him a small smile. If anyone had looked at her, they would not have even noticed that smile, but Eragon saw it. He returned the subtle smile before turning his eyes on Nasuada.

"Eragon, there was a duel?" Nasuada stated in the form of a question.

"Yes," Eragon replied.

"What were the terms?" Nasuada continued.

"If Saphira and I won, then Thorn and Murtagh would swear to us as leaders of the Riders, and aid the Varden. If Thorn and Murtagh won, then they would take their pride and go," Eragon answered in a strong voice. It held little emotion, it was more business-like.

Nasuada nodded, and then looked at Murtagh. After a moment, Murtagh spoke. "Thorn and I will swear to Eragon and Saphira," He said with true reluctance. Both were not happy to be swearing fealty to Eragon and Saphira when they had just gotten out of Galbatorix's hold. But, if it was the price they had to pay, then they would.

Nasuada nodded again, unsurprised, beside her however there were looks of astonishment on the others' faces (not including the elves, who had already known of this).

Orrin leaned in his saddle toward Nasuada. "Did you ever think I may not approve of this?" He said furiously, though in a quiet tone.

"I am sorry, King Orrin," Nasuada responded kindly, "But we are no longer on your land, therefore you can't forbid this."

"Though you still did not think to mention this. You knew there would be a duel, otherwise you wouldn't have stated that from the beginning of this conversation."

"There wasn't any time for me to discuss it with you, besides I had not known the terms until now." She straightened in her saddle, abruptly ending the conversation.

Orrin, looking flushed, also straightened once more in his saddle. His anger was plain. He did not like being the last to know something important such as this, and especially did not like how Nasuada treated him.

More and more Varden people were beginning to gather with the army out of curiosity. They watched with interest, wondering what was happening. Even the children, much against their parents' commands, were beginning to accumulate amongst the adult onlookers.

As the people watched, they saw a flash of red as Murtagh drew his sword. He knelt down in front of Eragon and Saphira, with his sword flat in his hands. A moment ago, quiet words had been passing through the inquisitive audience, but now all were silent.

Murtagh cleared his throat in preparation to speak. Around him were many different faces. Some were angry or disgusted. The elves wore impassive expressions, and Jormundur wore a face of acceptance. Nasuada did not smile, but her dark eyes were calm and soft. Eragon looked down at Murtagh. For a moment he was hesitant. What if this wasn't the right choice…

"Eragon, Saphira, I acknowledge you as leaders of the Riders. I offer you my sword, and my fealty to you," Said Murtagh in a strong, sure voice.

Thorn moved to stand next to his Rider. He bowed his head, and then spoke, _Eragon and Saphira, I too acknowledge you as leaders of the Riders. I offer you tooth and claw, and the fire from within my belly. I also offer you my fealty._

Eragon grasped Zar'roc's hilt. It felt weird to him, and he wanted to toss it away, but he did not. As he lifted the sword and placed the tip on Murtagh's head, Saphira pressed her snout against Thorn.

"We accept your fealty with esteem," Eragon announced.

_Now, rise as our trusted vassals, _Saphira said, and with that she raised her head to the sky and loosed a heavy roar. Thorn, with his booming voice, joined her, creating a chilling sound.

Around them, many smiled. Even a majority of the elves allowed themselves a grin as they listened to the untamed song.

_**Short chapter. Long update time. I suck. Go on you tube and watch Llamas With Hats.**_


	34. IC,U,GYO

_**Alright, here's a quick, short chapter. I would write more, but I have yet to plan it out, and I'm about to die of a headache. Demonic Hope, yeah for the most part. , you're quite possibly right, at least on the unrest part. Hmm, you have given me an idea though. Pie in the Face, Oh, 27 pounds! Beat that! Whoa, I'm on my 3rd**__** or 4**__**th**__** week of school! FallenSyren, oh why thank you, glad to make you laugh lol. And I LOVE your profile! Murty is ssshhmexy. Great story idea, but my possible idea for Gwen is much different than that. Expert93, I know, but it was either that or live without Nasuada, and he wasn't about to do that after admitting his love for her.**_

_**Chapter 34**_

"_**I Cannot, Unfortunately, Guarantee Your Outcome" **_

Nasuada stood on a makeshift stage. She looked out into the sea of assembled Varden people, Surdans, Urgals, and Dwarves. Behind the stage were Murtagh and Thorn, Eragon and Saphira, the elves, and Nasuada's guard. Beside her stood King Orrin and Jormundur.

After Murtagh and Thorn had sworn fealty to Eragon and Saphira there had been no more time for conversation. She had had everyone assembled here for the announcement of Murtagh's addition to the Varden. She was slightly apprehensive as to how things would go.

She cleared her throat, and then began. "As of now, Galbatorix is sick by poisoning." Her forceful voice rang through the silent crowd. "Though he is still very much able. We are not entirely sure how the poison will affect him, even the one that poisoned him is unsure."

"Who poisoned him?" A voice cried out in the crowd.

A small smile formed on Nasuada's lips. "Murtagh is the one who poisoned Galbatorix," She stated.

Quiet whisperings began fleeting through the audience.

Nasuada continued, "And now, as you can see, Murtagh has come to us. He has broken the bonds that forced him to serve Galbatorix. He and his dragon have sworn their allegiance to Eragon and Saphira, and through them, the Varden."

Immediately, people began to shout out their objections. "We will not have him!" We will not have him!"

Nasuada held up her hands. "Silence!" She commanded, and then the shouts ceased. The Varden leader took a few deep breaths before looking up at the crowd once again. "Everyone here knows what our main goal is: To bring Galbatorix crashing down from his cold, black throne. To do that, we need all the help we can possibly get. Our chances of achieving that goal are far greater with three dragon Riders rather than only two, especially with one that knows Galbatorix's tricks."

"How do we know this isn't just one of his tricks now?" Someone called out.

Nasuada's head turned toward the direction of the voice. "I can assure you that this is not a trick." Her stare was so penetrating that no one dared question the subject further.

A short moment passed where things were uncomfortably quiet, and then Nasuada spoke again. "Murtagh and Thorn are to be treated with the respect owed to a dragon and his Rider. If anyone attempts to harm either Murtagh or Thorn I cannot, unfortunately, guarantee your outcome-knowing the ways of dragons."

From Saphira came a choking chuckle, and also Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya's quiet laughter at Nasuada's dragon humor. Thorn blew an amused plume of dark smoke from his nostrils as he listened to the others' laughter.

_**I know, it's short, but I'm not really in the best writing mood. Oh well. Please review.**_


	35. No More Separations, Promise?

_**Another short chapter. I'm really, really sorry that It's been taking me so long to update. Please forgive me. I really appreciate it that you guys are being so patient, thanks so much. Also, my teachers have now decided to give us less homework, so yay! More updates! Demonic Hope, oh I know, I have some action in store for their rendezvous. Pie in the Face, Oh my gammit! I just watched that and I nearly died of oxygen loss! I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard! FallenSyren, when the chapter title is too long I abbreviate it like that. Sowwy for da confusion home dog. Azura the blue dragon. Best review for chapter 34. Best.**_

_**Chapter 35**_

"_**No More Separations, Promise?"**_

Clumps of the Varden people began to drift away once Nasuada had finished speaking. She stood there quietly, staring into the slowly disintegrating crowd for a long moment before turning to those behind her.

"There is no longer enough room for us to meet in my pavilion," She said to the Riders, King Orrin, and Jormundur. "We will meet in exactly fifteen minutes in the back field to discuss further plans." And with those quick words, she swept off of the stage and into the crowd, her guards close behind.

Arya moved over to Eragon. "I need to get Andaer before the meeting, lest he cause anymore damage. He is currently, though unsuccessfully, attempting to gnaw through the wall."

Eragon gave a small smile, picturing Andaer's attempt of escape in his mind. "It would be quicker if Saphira and I flew you, but Saphira wants to stay with Thorn to put the Varden people more at ease. Though do you still mind if I come?"

"That's fine," Arya replied

After quickly informing Blodgharm of where they were going, they set off at a gentle lope. Eragon could tell that Arya was in a hurry to reach her dragon, and that she was nervous. He knew what it was like. In just a short time after Saphira had hatched for him, he already formed such a strong connection with her, that when they were separated he felt uneasy.

It took at least five to ten minutes to reach the small castle at the center of Feinster, though for Arya, it had seemed like eternity. They climbed the steps to the third floor, and then walked down the bare corridor. Their soft footsteps made no noise on the stone floor.

There was a man leaning against the wall outside the fifth door down. He straightened when he saw Eragon and Arya approaching. He was mainly there to keep any people wandering about the castle from going into the room.

The man opened to door and allowed Eragon and Arya inside. The room was medium sized, though quite barren. There were teeth and claw marks running down the wall and door. The blanket on the bed had a few holes in it resulting from Andaer rolling around on top of it, and the wooden desk was completely demolished from when Andaer had become bored of rolling around on the bed, and wished instead to chew something.

Eragon took one look around, and then exploded with laughter. As he laughed though, Arya enveloped her emerald companion in a mental and physical hug.

_No more separations, promise? _Andaer asked.

Arya looked down at her dragon with sweet sadness in her eyes. _I'm sorry, but that's something I cannot promise you right now. There's too much going on that could potentially separate us, if not for only a little while._

The two looked at each other with identical-colored eyes. They were both happy to be together once again, but now they had had their first taste of what it was like to be separated from the other. It was a bitter and foul taste. Eventually though, their happiness overrode the sadness in their dark eyes.

_**Short chapter. Thank you so, so much for being patient. In reward I shall give you a review of my epic weekend.**_

_**Friday: Went kayaking for 8 miles. My friends and I went all out war, girls against guys on the kayaks (Girls-2, Guys-4, such uneven teams, but we still kicked ass) I stood up on my kayak and jumped onto one of the guys'. He pushed me off, then stole my kayak and went down river. Later that night I went up to an indoor soccer complex. Some kids around the ages of 10 or 11 were throwing a football on the field. Every time they would throw I would comment with, "Oh, that was so beautiful! Great throw! Great, great throw!" or "Oh my gosh! That was an awesome catch! I just can't believe it!" I completely freaked them out.**_

_**Saturday: I went over to a friends house where I dressed up as a penguin, and she as Yoda. We then baked cookies, and ran down to our other friend's house. We tried to break in through the back door, but it was locked, so we stood there grinning like idiots until she let us in. Then we ate cookies and drank milk.**_

_**Sunday: At 8:20pm I put in Mulan. At 9:15pm I fell asleep. I am such a nerd((:**_

**_Oh, and by the way, would someone be so kind as to explain what a Beta is and what they do? I'm curious. Thanks._**


	36. Who Are You

_**Demonic Hope, thanks, I was just curious. Lord Zill, oh, why thank you. It is true, I am a very, very weird person((: RAARasaurus, you have an awesome name, and no I did not know the pancakes arch nemesis is the Belgian waffle. GreyHat 64, nerd! Yay! Hacker. Ohhhhh dear. FallenSyren, I may just leave the dragon love out, or it may come later in the story, or I'll make an epilogue and include that. Yes! I freaking love Harry Potter! No! I love long, rambling reviews!**_

_**Dear FlameWing41 and Every1's Beta, Where are you? Haven't heard from you guys in a while. I hope you guys aren't dead. That would suck. Realllly suck.**_

_**Chapter 36**_

"_**Who Are You**_

Now reunited, Arya, Andaer, and Eragon made their way out of the castle. Every few moments, Andaer would scamper ahead of the two elves only to turn right back to walk beside His Arya.

As they now quickly walked through the forest of Varden tents, people stopped to watch Eragon, Arya, and the young dragon pass through. Most only had eyes for the mesmerizing green dragon, having never seen a hatchling before. Andaer also watched the people with amazement. He wondered why none of them looked like Arya. He also wondered why Eragon didn't look like those creatures, or completely like Arya.

_How come those creatures look different than you? _He asked Arya as he gazed up at her with inquisitive eyes.

_Those creatures are Humans. I am an Elf, _Arya replied.

_What about Eragon? He isn't a human, but he looks different than you._

Arya smiled down at her dragon. She was proud that he had noticed the difference. It showed that his mind was sharp, even for how young he was. _Eragon is a hybrid. A cross between Human and Elf. But he wasn't always like this. He used to be completely human, but then during a special Elven ceremony he was changed by dragon magic._

_Dragons have magic? _Andaer asked wondrously. Arya had already explained magic to him in brief, but this was the first time he had heard of dragons having magic.

_Yes, they do, though it is different than the kind of magic I'm able to use. Dragon magic is much more powerful, but it is rarely ever accessible at will. _

Andaer thought about what she had said for a long moment. _How many are there like you, and how many like Eragon? _He asked, changing the subject back to the first topic.

_There are many like me,_ Arya responded. _In the Varden camp there are twelve other Elves. Their purpose is to protect Eragon and Saphira. Many other Elves live in the Forest of DuWeldenvarden. _As she spoke, Arya showed her dragon images of some of the other Elves, and their home, and the forests. _Though most Elves are fighting up north right now._

_What about Eragon?_

_In history there have not been many people like Eragon, and I'm almost sure that there are none living today, _Arya replied.

_Don't you think he gets lonely sometimes? _Andaer asked as he bounded a few feet ahead.

Arya thought about Andaer's question, but did not make a response.

Eventually, they left behind the busy activity of the camp, and things grew quiet. The only sound was the dry grass crumpling beneath their every step. Andaer snorted as he bounded into a roll. He waited for Eragon and Arya to reach him before climbing onto his feet.

Everyone was waiting in the back field by the time the three arrived. Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, and Jormundur were talking quietly as they stared down at the map of Alagaesia that was lying on a makeshift table. Murtagh was half sitting half laying against Thorns belly; legs crossed, eyes closed, and his arms folded behind his head. He looked quite comical surrounded by serious faces. Saphira watched as the humans pointed to places on the map, and moved small figurines around, but her mind was elsewhere. Nasuada's guards stood at a distance. They were to keep anyone from disrupting the meeting. A few of the Elves stood near Saphira, and others stood at respectful distances.

Andaer stopped with a surprised squeak, and everything went quiet. Murtagh's eyes snapped open. He turned his head to look at hatchling, who was staring at Thorn with big green eyes. His gaze momentarily switched to Arya, then back to Andaer.

"He hatched for Arya?" Murtagh asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"He did," Arya answered in a voice like stone.

Andaer sniffed the air. He could smell this new dragon. He didn't smell like Saphira. He smelled different.

Thorn lowered his head so that it was almost level with Andaer's. He looked at the little creature and studied him intently. After a long moment he snorted and blew a plume of dark smoke out his nose. This time Andaer did not react to the puff of smoke, unlike he did with Saphira. Now he was serious. Who was this new, male dragon?

"Who are you?" Andaer asked, speaking in grunts and hisses.

"I am Thorn," Came the ruby dragon's answer. "Who are you"

"My name is Andaer."

Thorn lifted his head. _Hello, _He said after a moment.

_Kvetha,_ Andaer replied before hastily returning to Arya's side.

Eragon walked up to stand beside Saphira. He smiled up at her as she watched him out of one eye. Andaer bounded up to Saphira, where he scrambled onto her leg. Saphira lifted her front leg and gave it a slight jerk, causing him to fall to the ground. She tilted her head and looked down at him.

_You must be calm now, hatchling, _She said.

Andaer understood and obeyed. He sat down quietly beside Saphira's leg. Eragon glanced over at Arya, who had stopped beside him, his lips curved into an amused smile. Arya did not return the smile, but her emerald eyes were twinkling with amusement.

_**Short, filler chapter. I had a downright horrible day at school, and I'm too tired to write anymore.**_


	37. We Will Be Ready

_**Om nom nom. Restrained. Freedom, not necessarily, though it depends on how you look at it. Arya has a right to be upset with Murtagh, but she's not. The 'voice like stone' is Arya hiding her emotions from others. She's changed in a way that she's revealing her emotions more, but only to certain people and at certain times. Andaer was mostly just hesitant, so I guess you could say he was uncomfortable with Thorn. Allysmurfy, I do too, that's why I'm at home sick today. You guys are lucky, if I was at school then you guys probably wouldn't get this chapter until Monday, which is most likely the earliest time I'll be able to update. Well, I hope you feel better Smurfy. Pie in the Face, 'arse' haha! I watched the double rainbow actress again today. It's still as funny as the first time. I love the person at the very end who is just like "Jeez!" after the woman left. I'm listening to Owl City too! I'm listening to Hello Seattle, but Vanilla Twilight is my favorite. It gives me butterflies because I always think of a certain someone when I listen to it. Azura the Blue Dragon, I hide under your porch BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I absolutely love your reviews! This one literally almost made me pee because I read it when I really had to go to the bathroom.**_

_**Chapter 36**_

"_**We Will Be Ready"**_

Nasuada waited a moment for things to settle down and for the others' attention. "The purpose of this meeting is to discuss further plans on our action in the war. We cannot move on to take Belatona until Arya and Andaer have had some training in fighting together." Nasuada paused. "We must also collaborate with the Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals, so that when the time comes for us to strike Uru'baen, we are ready to do so together." Nasuada paused again to think before looking at Eragon. "Eragon, how is Arya's training coming along?"

"Teaching Arya in magic and swordsmanship is unnecessary, which you already know. Saphira and I have been teaching her and Andaer about the Life Cycle of dragons, mostly just covering the basics. She already knows the history of the dragons and Riders, so all that's left is to teach her to fly and fight with Andaer, and a few other things," Eragon answered.

Nasuada nodded and glanced at Arya and Andaer. "And when will you begin to train her and Andaer to fly and fight?" She asked, switching her gaze back to Eragon.

Eragon looked up at Saphira, silently conversing with her.

_I will start teaching Andaer to fly in about two weeks, two and a half at the latest, _Saphira said to him.

_Would you say he'd be big enough to ride about a week and half after that? _Eragon asked.

_Perhaps even earlier than that because of how swiftly he grows._

Eragon nodded in agreement. _Nasuada is wondering how much time before we'll be ready to move out. What should I tell her?_

_You should tell her how long it will take for us to train Arya and Andaer, and then let her figure the rest,_ Saphira answered. She sensed a little uneasiness from Eragon. _What is it, little one? _She asked.

_I don't want to send Arya and Andaer out into battle together unless I know they're prepared. Fighting with a dragon, one that is joined to your mind especially, is different than fighting alone. It can become confusing. It is still for me sometimes, _Eragon answered.

_Little one, Arya is strong and brave, and so is Andaer. They will fight well, and if they need help, you and I, and Thorn and Murtagh will be there. _These words calmed Eragon's nerves as he looked back at Nasuada.

"Saphira will begin Andaer's flying lessons in two weeks. Once he's learned to fly well enough we'll see how well he can do with a rider."

Andaer squeaked loudly, unable to contain his excitement. _Flying! _

Those around him smiled as the emerald dragon's words sounded in their minds.

_Yes, we will fly,_ Arya said to her dragon.

When things settled down once more, Nasuada called on Blodhgarm. "You told me that you have word from Queen Islanzadi." She was extremely thankful for the ward that Trianna had placed on her a while ago that protects her from Blodhgarm's enticing scent.

The furred elf nodded. "Gil'ead is stable. A group of Elves is stationed there to protect the humans and keep the city under control. Queen Islanzadi and her troops are camped on the west side of the Ramr River half way between Gil'ead and Bullridge. A week ago they met a band of Empire Soldiers, but defeated them easily. They are, for the moment, idle, but plan to continue on to Bullridge soon. The Queen also ordered me to tell you that she wishes for you to contact her as soon as possible to discuss further plans of action."

As Blodhgarm spoke, Andaer watched him with emerald eyes full of amazement and question. _This Elf is so strange, _He thought to himself. _What is he? He hardly wears any clothing, unlike the other creatures. His whole body is covered in dark blue fur, and he has tufts of fur growing out of his ears. He also has claws like me!_

"Thank you Blodhgarm," Nasuada said once he had finished speaking.

The elf nodded once again before turning and disappearing behind Saphira. Before he did though, Andaer caught a glimpse of his eyes when Blodhgarm looked at him. Vivid yellow and rich gold blended together to form a glistening orb. Thin, cat-like slits the color of the darkest ebony stretched from the top of the iris to the bottom. The staggering pierce of the Elf's gaze caused a shudder to shoot through Andaer's body.

Arya glanced down at her dragon. _Are you alright? _She asked.

_I am fine,_ Andaer replied in a somewhat mystified voice.

Nasuada fell into deep thought as she stared down at the map before her. "Orrin, will you and your men be ready in thirty-three days?" She asked after a long moment.

"We will be ready," King Orrin answered.

"Good, then if all goes according to plan, we'll move out in four weeks five days."

'_**If all goes according to plan' Hmm, usually when someone says that it means that things are not going to go according to plan. What do you think is going to happen?**_


	38. GMBOILM

_**Sorry for the wait, guys. I wrote half this chapter on Sunday, and then I spent Monday developing Eragon's true name (which I did, and I think it's a pretty darn cool name. I could tell you what it is now, but then it wouldn't be a surprise in the big moment, so I shan't). Tuesday I had a lot of homework, and today I had barely any homework… So that's obviously why I'm updating now. Restrained. Freedom, lol ohh, big words, I like. The sad thing on my part is that I had to look up the definitions for half of them. RAARasaurus, the only reason I love pancakes more than waffles is because you can put corn in pancakes. Pie in the Face, haha I have a new favorite song now. One of them is Hey by Backseat Goodbye and the other is Saltwater Room by Owl City. Demonic Hope, I can't wait to see how you react to one of the coming chapters. Loll! And I know, Murtagh shall have his chance to speak. Azura the Blue Dragon, you always make me laugh, especially Thorn's request. It reminds me of Doug from Up. Every1's Beta! You're alive! I wonder where FlameWing41 is…**_

_**Chapter 38**_

"_**Galbatorix Must Be One Incredibly Lucky Man"**_

Nasuada glanced at Murtagh, who had been watching her. Nasuada nodded in understanding, as Murtagh had mentioned his gifts earlier.

"King Orrin, Jormundur, please pardon me, but I must speak with The Riders and dragons alone," Nasuada said kindly. Jormundur nodded and headed back to the Varden camp, though King Orrin remained

"Whatever must be said may be said in front of me, Lady Nasuada. I am tired of you giving me orders as if you are superior."

For a moment, Nasuada looked insulted, but she quickly brushed it off and smiled. "I am sincerely sorry King Orrin if I have seemed ill towards you. It was never my intention. If it were possible for you to stay for this meeting, believe me, I would want you to. But I have made oaths, and if you were to stay, then I would be breaking them." On her face was a genuine apologetic look, which managed to convince King Orrin in to understanding.

He sighed. "I apologize, Lady Nasuada. I was hasty with my words." And with that, he turned and walked back to the camp. The Elven guards also left for the camp.

Nasuada looked at the remaining dragons and Riders. The Riders were giving her somewhat inquisitive looks. "Secrets will be shared. It will be best if less people know."

_So what are the secrets? _Andaer chimed excitedly, forgetting that he was supposed to be serious.

Nasuada smiled at the little dragon, and then looked at Murtagh. With a nod, Murtagh climbed up onto Thorn's back so that he could untie the saddle bags. Once he did, he slid back down to the ground.

Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Andaer, and Nasuada watched the long-haired Rider's movements, eager to see what he held in the bulging bags. Murtagh set the bags on the make-shift table, and slowly began to untie the straps.

_He is making us wait with his slow movements,_ Saphira said, her voice a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

_Be patient, little one, _Eragon said, doing his best imitation of her.

Saphira couldn't decide whether or not to growl at him or laugh. She suppressed the urge to do either.

Finally, Murtagh began pulling things out of the bags. First he pulled out a thick, leather book with old, yellowed pages. The front cover was dusty, but Eragon was able to make out the words on it. They were from the Ancient Language, and they said _Words of Night._ Eragon thought about the title. _Night, maybe as in darkness. Do you think he could have brought a book of dark magic? _He asked Saphira.

_Perhaps, but I don't know why he would,_ Saphira replied.

Next, Murtagh pulled out what looked like two large, sparkling gems, but that is not what they were. They were Eldunari! One was a soft bronze color, the other was chrome yellow, and they were both about the size of a tomcat.

A quiet gasp escaped Arya, and Eragon's eyes were wide with surprise.

_What are those? _Andaer asked Arya.

_That will be explained later, _Arya replied.

Murtagh began to pull out more Eldunari from the saddlebags. Eight more to be exact.

The next three Eldunari were smaller than the first two; about the size of Eragon's helm. This meant that the dragons had disgorged their Heart of Hearts at a younger age… or that they had been killed and the Eldunari stolen from them at a younger age. One of the Eldunari was a deep indigo. Another one was a striking crimson, exactly like Thorn's scales, and the third was a light grey.

The next four that Murtagh pulled out were biggest so far. The first was a deep, deep emerald, even darker than Andaer's scales, and the second was a bright blue sapphire that matched the color of Saphira's eyes. The third Eldunari was a heavy grey, almost black, and the forth was an orange red color. Murtagh had to carefully lay these on the ground because of the lack of room on the table.

Finally, Murtagh pulled out the last Heart of Hearts. This one was bigger than all the rest, and though its color was simple, its beauty was immeasurable. This had to be one of the most stunning Eldunari in the dragon and Rider history. Those that gazed at it could only imagine how the dragon itself must have looked. It was the pure, flawless, angelic, and utterly stunning color of white that made you want to squint your eyes. The orange sun on its perfect surface made a dazzling picture as technicolor beams sliced through the air

_This has to be Bid'Daum's Eldunari, _Eragon thought to Saphira.

Although Saphira refused to admit it, she believed that the dragon that had once belonged to the Eldunari must have been even more brilliant looking than she. _If it is, _Saphira said, _Galbatorix must be one incredibly lucky man._

_**I enjoy everyone's guesses for what's going to happen, but so far none of you have come close. Please review and keep guessing.**_


	39. This Has To Be Bid'Daum's Eldunari

_**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about not updating for this long. I've just been so busy. Busy as in reading the Hobbit and doing homework. Restrained .Freedom, oh livid he is. wacko12, Bid'Daum was the first dragon to have a Rider. Azura the Blue Dragon, well if it ever did, it was most likely lost when Arya and Saphira shattered it. Every1's Beta, if you ASSUME it makes an ASS out of U and ME? AllIsFairInLoveAndWar, I was so happy when I noticed that I had about 10 more reviews! Thank you! FallenSyren, your review confuses me. Arlewena, thank you so much for reading my story! I always love it when new people review!**_

_**Chapter 39**_

"_**This Has To Be Bid'Daum's Eldunari"**_

There was a long moment where no one spoke, but things were not silent. The birds were singing their last songs of the day, animals were scuttling to their dens, and a gentle breeze ran through the long grass. The deep breathing of the two larger dragons was also prominent in the mixture of noise.

"Need I explain what these are?" Murtagh broke the silence, referring to the Eldunari.

"For the sake of Andaer, Yes," Arya said in a quiet voice. She was in awe at the many Eldunari, but the one that fascinated her most was the large white one. As she looked at it, she felt calm and peaceful. Those were the only feelings she had at the moment. She was reminded of her father, Evandar, but this time it did not hurt to think about him… It actually felt nice.

Murtagh nodded. "First though, I'll explain the book." He picked the book up off the table and brushed some of the dust from its cover. "Galbatorix taught me many dark spells, all of which he learned from this book, '_Words of Night'. _There were three other copies of this book, but he destroyed those because with the spells came the counter spells, and he did not want anyone to learn his magic and know how to counter it. He kept this copy locked away in his sleeping chamber." He paused for a breath before continuing on. "My previous intent was to take it and destroy it so that Galbatorix could no longer use it, but that was before I joined the Varden. My new idea is that we learn the counter spells." Murtagh paused again, now waiting for a response.

_What do you think, Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_I'm not sure, _She replied. _I think learning the counter spells is fine, but learning the spells themselves would not taste good on my tongue if I were you._

_I agree, _Eragon said with thought. _Learning the dark spells would not be good. _Then he spoke aloud. "We will learn the counter spells, but Saphira and I agree that learning to perform the dark spells would not be good."

"Aye," Murtagh said as he put the old book back on the table. Next, he began to explain about the Eldunari. "This is an Eldunari, or Heart of Hearts," Murtagh said, placing his hand on the glossy surface of one set on the table.

Andaer gazed at the colorful Eldunari. He listened to Murtagh's voice, which seemed to different than the others' to him. Murtagh's voice seemed older, though he didn't look old, and it seemed more tired. But then again, Arya had told him that the Rider had been traveling, so he could be tired from that. Yet that still did not answer why his voice sounded older.

"It is the body organ of a dragon, meaning that it was once inside a dragon," Murtagh continued. As he did, Arya helped to explain things better to Andaer. "A dragon can place its conscious in the Eldunari, allowing it to live on after death, unless the Heart of Hearts is broken. After a dragon has disgorged its Eldunari-" Arya helped Andaer understand the disgorgement, using the memory Eragon had shared with her of Glaedr disgorging his Eldunari- "Anyone in contact with it can speak with the dragon and call upon its strength, even if they were separated for leagues and leagues."

Andaer was a little confused about the last part, as he had not been far enough from Arya that he could not speak with her.

"The energy in Eldunari comes from magic, and the larger it is, the more energy it can store. Once a dragon disgorges its Heart of Hearts, it will not grow anymore, and if multiple Eldunari are close enough they are able to speak with each other."

_Are the Eldunari talking to each other now? _Andaer asked Arya. He acknowledged how odd the word _Eldunari _sounded to him when he said it, but he liked it.

_I'm not sure, _Arya said.

"Do you know the names of the dragons these Eldunari belong to?" Eragon asked.

"All but one," Murtagh replied. "This is a male called Ulfvior," He said with his hand on the bronze-colored Eldunari. He moved his hand over to the yellow Eldunari. "This one is a female named Kateri." He moved on to the smaller ones now. "Seraphim, a female," He said with his hand on the indigo-colored Heart of Hearts. "The bright red is Rothra, a female, and the light grey is a male named Bjorn." Murtagh moved on to the four bigger ones that were set on the grassy floor. "The dark green is Adiarf, and the sapphire Eldunari is Anvindr, both males. The dark grey is a female named Opheila, and the orange one with a red tint is Elrohon, a male."

_And what about the biggest one, _Saphira asked.

"I don't know the name of the dragon that the white Eldunari belongs to. As hard as he tried, Galbatorix was never able to break and control that one because of its such heavily guarded mind, therefore he never found out the name. Galbatorix once mentioned to me the name Bid'Daum, and explained that he was the first dragon to have a Rider, but that was all he told me, not even the Rider's name. Before I escaped, he had been working unsuccessfully to break the conscious in the white Eldunari, but he won't be able to anymore now that I've stolen it."

"Eragon can tell you the name of the first Rider," Arya said when Murtagh did not continue. She glanced at Eragon.

"The first Rider's name was Eragon," Eragon said after a moment. "But I don't know why Galbatorix didn't tell you that."

Murtagh looked surprised. He knew why Galbatorix did not tell him. This changed his perspective of Eragon, and he knew that if he had know this before, he most likely would have changed his true name and escaped sooner. He didn't know why he thought different of Eragon now though… He just did.

_Little one, I agree, this has to be Bid'Daum's Eldunari, _Saphira said.

_**An Amazing Life Story by Stella**_

_**Last night I went to a high school football game because I'm in the color guard. The game had just ended two minutes ago, and all the students were in a giant mob in the end zone. Someone gave the cue, and all the students ran out onto the field in a stampede of screaming teenagers. The little kids that were playing on the field ran away in terror, and one little boy almost didn't make it. He hid behind a coach and football player that were standing in the middle of the field just as the mob-people stampeded by. One girl was not so lucky though. She got trampled.**_

_**I woke up this morning in a dazed state, looking for my mom for some reason. I was standing at the side door, when I noticed that the bathroom door to my left had been taken off the hinges and was gone. I looked at the back door, which was across the room behind me, and that door was gone too. I looked at the mudroom door on my right and the sliding door for that was gone, and then I looked right in front of my nose to see that the door was gone too, and all that was left was the screen door. I was very confused. **_

_**Oh, and by the way, if someone interrupts your conversation, this is what you tell them: "Hey, this is an A B conversation, so C your way out of it before D jumps over E and beats the F out of you."**_


	40. I Will Win

_*****ATTENTION-To those that read chapter 39 before I corrected it: I apologize, I made a mistake with the names of the Eldunari. When I first chose the names before I wrote the chapter, I was planning on having a reaction from Saphira at the sound of her father's name and having his Eldunari, but then I kind of forgot that when I was writing the chapter… So yeah, I'm just going to change Iormungr to the name Anvindr-ATTENTION*** To those that question why Murtagh thinks differently about Eragon knowing that he's named after the first Dragon Rider: I'll let you come up with your own answer for that. Just think about it, maybe use your imagination, and develop your own reasoning if you want. This isn't just my story, it's yours too, and you can make it whatever you want it to be;)**_

_**Chapter 40**_

"_**I Will Win"**_

Galbatorix sat on his cold, dark throne made of smooth black stone. Draped across his body were many dense and expensive furs. Though the temperature outside was sweltering, the temperature inside his throne room was frigid. All the candles and torches had been extinguished, and the king now sat in arrant darkness.

He stared at his thin fingers that gripped the armrests of his throne, which he could not see in the pitch blackness. He had not been bonded to his dragon long enough to gain the heightened senses that came with being a true Dragon Rider.

A thin sliver of light appeared on the marble floor, and then widened as a door opened further. A servant walked into the room holding a chalice filled with wine for the king. He bowed low, and then spoke.

"My king, I have brought you a drink," The man said.

Galbatorix did not respond. He only continued to stare at his fingers, which he could not see.

"My king?" The servant questioned after a few moments, but still the king did not answer. The servant blindly shuffled forward a few steps, careful not to stumble, but the king interrupted him with a low word.

"Stop," The king hissed in a low voice; inside anger seeping into that one word.

The servant obeyed immediately, and stood still with his eyes downcast. He had caught the king in a foul mood; though it was even worse than he knew.

"Get out!" Galbatorix roared without warning. All of his anger and antipathy spilled forth in a fiery wrath! Anything he could get his hands on was thrown violently at the servant, who dropped the wine chalice and fled through the darkness for the door. Galbatorix threw the mass of furs away from him and jumped down from the raised marble on which his great throne sat. He landed less than steady, but did not fall.

In his rage, the vicious king set out on a blind rampage through his large throne room. He tore paintings and tapestries from the walls, threw tables and chairs across the room, and set curtains ablaze! He could not be stopped, and would not be stopped!

"The green egg has hatched!" Galbatorix growled savagely. "And my Rider has gone away to join those damned and accursed rebels!" He spewed venom in his words when he spit them. "Arggghhhhh!" He roared as he crushed the arm of a stone statue and flung the crumbled pieces to the ground, and then stood there panting heavily.

It had been only one day since the hatching of the egg and the disappearance of Murtagh, and Galbatorix was completely enraged. He had known by dawn after the egg had hatched that his Rider- His servant- had left him. He had summoned Murtagh and his dragon immediately after the egg had hatched, knowing that the Rider had felt the stinging jolt through his body too. He had wanted to order Murtagh to go and find the new dragon and Rider and kill them, but by then it was to late to do anything of the sort. Murtagh was gone.

_My plan is falling; I will never be able to rebuild my land that has been ruined by the evil of the rebels, _The dark king thought, but then he stopped himself. "No!" He barked. "I will not fail! I will succeed, and all shall obey me!" He then fell into a fit of dark laughter. Evil thoughts of domination and power swarmed his mind.

"I will win," He said with firm finality.

_**I was quite scared at how easily I wrote this chapter. I didn't even have to put much thought into it, the things just poured through my fingers… I think something's wrong with me, but I'll leave that up to you. Am I crazy? **_


	41. Seemingly Endless

_**I was planning on adding more to this chapter, but an NCIS marathon is on and its extremely distracting. Allysmurfy, define crazy. Haha. Restrained. Freedom, or you can do that. Pie in the Face, you make me giggle. Azura the Blue Dragon, I love sponge bob. So does my brother. He's 19 and leaving for the marines soon and I heard him watching it yesterday. 61wasampa, Yay, new reviewer! Thank you! Obliterator1519, yay, new reviewer! Thank you! parkere, hell yeah I'm writing more! To all the new reviewers: Thank you! Darth Writer55, mean cliffhanger indeed.**_

_**Chapter 41**_

_**"Seemingly Endless"**_

Murtagh lay on his cot with his arms folded comfortably behind his head. He stared up at the roof of the tan-colored tent, a vague look in his dark grey eyes. He shook the hair out off of his forehead and sighed absentmindedly.

He had not slept at all through the night, just as it had been for most of the past two weeks. Outside lay Thorn, curled protectively around the tent. His breathing was deep, but Murtagh knew that he had not slept either.

Both dragon and Rider were uneasy in their new surroundings. They knew that most of the Varden people despised them and would love to kill them. Murtagh hoped that no such thing would be attempted, otherwise blood would be shed.

The sides of the tent ruffled as the red dragon stirred. _The Dark-skinned One approaches, _He said.

A small smile formed on Murtagh's lips at the report of this. He waited a moment before pushing himself up and forcing his tired feet to move to the ground. He listened to the hushed words Nasuada exchanged with her guards. By the feel of their minds, he could tell that there was an Urgal guard and a Human, but there was no Dwarf guard. Murtagh didn't find that too odd, considering he had been forced to kill the Dwarves' king, Hrothgar.

"Wait out here," Nasuada said.

"Lady Nasuada, I don't feel that it's safe for you to go in there alone," The Human guard said. "Please, allow me to go in with you."

"There is no danger," Nasuada said curtly. She was getting quite annoyed with her guard's insistences to accompany her everywhere, though it was expected. "Now, I gave out an order and I expect it to be followed."

"Yes, My Lady," came the reluctant response.

Nasuada nodded shortly. Her dress swirled around her as she turned away from her guards. She looked at Thorn, who was watching her with his head slightly raised. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. After a moment of silence, Thorn turned his head away and let it rest on the ground. He closed his eyes in indication for her to pass.

Nasuada smiled in thanks, even though he could not see it. She stopped before the tent and gave a gentle knock on the pole, just in case Murtagh was sleeping. But her attempt at quietness did not have a favorable outcome. The strike of her knuckles against the metal pole created a sound that vibrated and echoed.

"Come in," came a vital response a moment later. Even though Murtagh was awfully tired, he did not let the weariness inside him show on the outside or dribble into his voice.

Nasuada swept the tent flap away with one hand and walked inside. The tray of food she held in the other wobbled somewhat as she looked at Murtagh, who was now standing; bare-chested.

He bowed to her. "Lady Nasuada," He said quietly before straightening.

Nasuada smiled at him and nodded. "How was your sleep?" She asked as she set the tray of food down on a wooden stool.

"Refreshing," Murtagh lied, though in a way, it was the truth. It was nice to at least rest on a bed instead of on the ground or in the saddle.

"Good, I hope that you and Thorn were comfortable enough."

"We were, thank you," Murtagh replied uniformly.

Both felt the awkwardness of the conversation.

After a moment of silence, Murtagh spoke. "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya, _May we be warded from listeners,_" He said quietly.

Nasuada looked at him quizzically, her eyes brows lifting to a small extent.

"We can speak freely now," He said. "No one will hear us."

Nasuada smiled at him and moved closer. Her eyes never leaved his as she took his hand in hers and kissed it softly.

Murtagh was surprised at first at how rapidly her character changed, but then he welcomed it with an amused chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her. Nasuada smiled against his lips as an atmosphere of bliss surrounded them.

"I've waited so long to do that again," Murtagh said quietly, not even bothering to move his lips away from Nasuada's. Though she, however, did.

"A day is so long?" Nasuada questioned with a smile.

"Seemingly endless," He replied before he kissed her again.

Nasuada allowed the kiss to last for a few minutes before she pulled away again, this time with great unwillingness. "I cannot tarry here, I have other, far less enjoyable, duties that demand my attention," She said as she looked up at him sadly.

Murtagh nodded deplorably. "That's understandable," He said. "I'm sure I have things to do today also, but I should probably find out what they are first."

Murtagh's slight humor put a little smile back on Nasuada's face. "That's part of the reason for why I'm here. Eragon asked me to tell you that he wishes for you and Thorn to meet him in the back field an hour before noon today. He requests that you bring the spell book and the Eldunari."

Murtagh nodded.

"I have brought you breakfast, and in the meanwhile you are free to do as you wish, though I wouldn't recommend a walk through the camp or anything of the kind."

Murtagh nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Nasuada," He said. He kissed her hand, which he still held, before releasing the spell that had kept people outside from hearing anything going on inside. Nasuada smiled at him before turning away and walking out of the tent. Murtagh watched her go, a vague look in his eyes once again.

_**An Amazing Life Story by Stella**_

_**Okay, so my history and English teacher, Mrs. Beck, is really mean and everyone practically hates her. I went to shadow my cousin at her high school on Friday, and was sitting in the computer lab. This senior next to me asks me if I know Mrs. Beck, and I say "Uggghh, yes I hate her." The girl's friend started laughing and told me, "That's her mom." *Oh shit* was my only thought. Monday is going to be extremely awkward…**_

_**I went to a high school football game on Friday. My friend and I were stalking strangers for fun, and walking circles around groups of people and guys standing alone. It was hilarious when people got mad at us and started yelling. One guy asked me what my problem was. I looked him straight in the eye and told him I was insane. Oh yea, we also saw a guy get pantsed right in front of us when we were talking to him. I am scarred by that not-so-pretty sight. He was wearing dark blue boxers, and his legs were really scrawny and white (eww, it creeps me out to think about it…)**_


	42. TYYM, and MTWF

_**Here's a long one. Yay! This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I decided to post them separate so that you guys could have something to read while I worked on this part. Restrained. Freedom, I'm really glad you like the scene between them. Lord Zill, your request has been answered. Azura the Blue Dragon, I think I'll try that sometime.**_

_**Chapter 42**_

"_**Thank You, Your Majesty, and My Thoughts Were Foolish"**_

Eragon sat on his cot as he gazed into the wooden bowl in his lap. Inside the bowl was an image of some location inside the Dwarves' Farthen Dur, though Eragon didn't recognize it. The walls were of dull grey stone, though the rest of the room seemed to be richly furnished. It possibly could have been one of Orik's studies, but that was not important at the moment.

Orik strode into the picture. At the sight of Eragon, he couldn't help but smile, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Hello, Orik!" Eragon said enthusiastically. He had somewhat neglected keeping in touch with his foster brother, and though he had been busy, he still felt guilty about it.

"Hello, Shadeslayer," Orik replied, his smile growing a little.

"How is all with the Dwarves?" Eragon inquired.

Orik's smile disappeared when he spoke. "Not too well," He replied. "I'm sure you already know why."

Eragon nodded, his enthusiasm ebbing.

"Nasuada contacted me late last night, though not to give me details about Murtagh. She told me that the Varden is moving on to Belatona in about a month, and asked me if my troops would aid her, to which I said I would try my best. I then asked her about Murtagh, but she only told me that you would be contacting me with information."

Eragon nodded, thinking. "Well, it was yesterday that Murtagh and his dragon showed up. The Varden was sent into chaos as they readied themselves for battle, but Murtagh brought no army with him. He had only come to tell me and Saphira that he was leaving Alagaesia. He had broken all of his ties to Galbatorix, and had stolen some of the king's most important possessions. It was also he that had helped Angela and Solembum kidnap the green egg, though we had not known it at the time."

Orik listened with an open mind and with open ears. He forced the thought of Murtagh killing his foster father and king out of his mind, even though it was extremely difficult.

"Despite what Saphira and I knew the Varden and those affiliated with it would think, we did what we thought was best. We explained to Lady Nasuada that it would not be smart to let Murtagh and Thorn leave. We need them to fight with us; we need all the help we can get if we're to defeat Galbatorix."

"And Nasuada just agreed with you?" Orik asked.

" Lady Nasuada knew there would be problems, but I think she made a good choice when she agreed with Saphira and me," Eragon said.

"Mhm," Orik said in contemplative response. "Alright then what happened after she agreed?"

"We challenged them to a duel. If we won, which we did, Murtagh and Thorn would swear fealty to Saphira and me as leaders of the Riders, and if they won they would take their pride and freedom and leave Alagaesia. After the duel, Murtagh and Thorn swore to us in front of Lady Nasuada, King Orrin, the Elves, and one of Nasuada's Urgal guards." Eragon finished. He left out the part about the meeting where Murtagh revealed the Eldunari and the spell book.

Orik groaned as he closed his eyes and dropped into a chair. "Eragon, I wish you had not done this; it just makes things difficult. It will take a miracle from the gods to get my people to fight alongside Murtagh and his dragon, even if he were to kill Galbatorix himself."

Eragon nodded in respect, but he would not feel sorry for this. Saphira and he had both decided that having Murtagh join the Varden was the proper course of action, and so far, it had proved so.

A blast of strong wind ruffled Eragon's tent. Saphira had arrived back from hunting. She nudged Eragon's mind, indicating that she wanted to speak with him, but didn't want to interrupt his conversation with Orik.

"Then we must pray for one," Eragon said.

Orik smiled a little. "Aye, we certainly do. I will do my best to convince my troops to fight."

Eragon gave a small smile also. "Thank you, Orik," He said sincerely.

"It's 'Your Majesty' to you," Orik said with false sternness.

Eragon laughed. "Thank you, Your Majesty," He said before ending the spell and watching the water return to it's original state.

_How is Orik and the rest with the Dwarves? _Saphira asked once Eragon had ended the spell.

_The Dwarves are not at all happy with the news of Murtagh joining the Varden. They're unwilling to fight now, _Eragon said as he walked around to the back of his tent. He sat down on Saphira's hind leg as she cleaned the blood from her front claws.

Saphira thought about that for a moment. _Well, that can't be helped. They'll either choose to fight or not._

Eragon nodded in agreement. _How was hunting?_ He asked after a moment.

_Delicious, _Saphira replied. _And I brought some back for Andaer. He's getting too big to be always eating from the kitchens._

Eragon laughed. _Shall I contact Arya and tell her that._

_Yes please, _Saphira said as she continued cleaning the blood off her claws.

Eragon reached out with a thin tendril of his mind, and sent it in the direction of Arya's tent. He found her there with Andaer, and brushed against her barriers.

After establishing that it was Eragon, Arya allowed him into her mind. _Yes? _She asked, not unkindly.

_Kvetha, drottningu, _Eragon said. _Saphira brought back food for Andaer from her hunt; is he hungry? _He asked.

_Yes, _Came the young dragon's response through Arya's mind.

Eragon chuckled. _Alright, we're waiting behind my tent._

_Thank you,_ Arya said before severing the connection.

_**There's a giraffe in my shower!**_

Andaer stood up on his hind legs and attempted to roar, but he was only successful in tipping the cot, and tumbling to the ground. The folded blankets became a jumbled mess when they landed on and covered the surprised young dragon, who squeaked and squeaked until he managed to untangle himself.

"Andaer," Arya said aloud as she stood and watched him. She hid her smile of amusement and enjoyment. "Are you going to clean that up?"

Andaer stopped at the sound of Arya's melodic voice. He smiled in the way of dragons, before leaping over the cot and hiding behind it.

Arya laughed-a beautiful sound that could make anyone smile. "You are such a hatchling," She said tenderly. She walked over to the cot and set it back up right, then refolded the blankets and set them down again. Andaer scurried out from behind the cot (He was much too big to go under it, and was even getting too big to stay in the tent). "Come on, Andaer," Arya laughed. "You heard that Saphira brought you food." She walked out of the tent, and the young dragon followed.

Andaer scampered ahead and explored along the way, but after a few minutes, he returned to Arya's side. _Arya? _He asked. _You're mine, right?_

_Yes, as you are mine, _Arya responded as she looked down at him.

_And Eragon is Saphira's? _

_Yes, and vice versa._

Andaer paused. _And they love each other like we love each other, don't they?_

_Of course, they share a bond like we do. But why are you asking me this, Andaer? _Arya stopped walking for a moment.

Andaer did not respond for a few minutes. _I'm just confused, _He said at last.

Arya thought about his words. _Is this about Eragon? _She finally asked.

_Yes,_ the dragon answered hesitantly.

Arya sighed, though she had known this would eventually come up.

_Do you love him? _Andaer asked.

_Yes, I do,_ Arya replied.

_But it wasn't always like that? _It was more of a statement than a question, though he didn't wait to see if an answer would come. _If you love Eragon and he loves you, does that mean he doesn't love Saphira and you don't love me as much?_

"What?" Arya asked in pure astonishment. She stood, staring down at the dragon with wide eyes. No,_ that's not possible,_ She said, remembering this time to speak with her mind instead of voice. _It is impossible for me to love either of you any less than the other, and Eragon feels the same way, that I know is for certain. Believe me, Andaer, these words are infallible._

Andaer sorted out the meaning of his Rider's words, and thought it all over in his mind. What had he been thinking? _My thoughts were foolish, _the emerald dragon admitted.

_No, they were half-expected,_ Arya replied after a moment. She smiled as Andaer gazed up at her, emotions swirling in his deep eyes. _I have to know if you accept my love for Eragon or not, because you're a part of me and we are together, _She said.

Andaer looked away from his Rider and thought about it. He liked Eragon and Saphira a lot, and felt that they were his family. From the memories and emotions that he had experienced through Arya, he realized how much Eragon had changed her. He realized how Eragon made her happy, and how he made her smile.

Andaer's head snapped up and he looked at His Arya. _If loving Eragon makes you happy, then it makes me happy as well, _He said surely. There was no lie or exaggeration in his words, nor just a want to please his Rider. He was speaking the truth.

Arya closed her eyes and smiled as she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Andaer," She whispered, both with her mind and voice.

Andaer chuckled at her free show of relief. _Oh, and Arya? _

_Yes? _She inquired, opening her eyes.

_Can I go eat now?_

A peal of soft laughter danced from the elf's mouth, and it sounded like water falling freely onto crystal. "Go on," She said to the happy dragon, who instantly turned and scampered away.

Andaer knew most of the way to Eragon's tent, and Arya guided him with her mind through the parts he did not know. The people that stopped to watch him prance by would never forget the comical sight: A muscled and tough-looking dragon caper by as if he was a carefree puppy.

Andaer climbed the gentle slope that Eragon's tent sat atop, usually alone, but now there were two more tents erected on the hill; one on each side of his. Andaer did not give the extra tents much thought as he crept around the side of Eragon's tent, intending to scare them. He crouched.

_I smell hatchling,_ Saphira said, not bothering to move her head or even open her eyes.

_Shall we play along? _Eragon asked as he lay on Saphira back leg.

_I think so._

Andaer gave his best roar, which was better than earlier, as he leaped out from the his hiding place. Eragon, feigning surprise, fell from Saphira's leg to the ground, and a jet of blue flame spouted 'unexpectedly' from Saphira's nostrils.

Arya walked up to find Andaer rolling in the grass, unable to stop his laughter, which sounded more like a choking cough. Eragon glanced at her before looking up at Saphira, who rolled her eyes in amusement.

When Andaer's laughter did not cease after a moment, Saphira took the hind leg of a deer she had brought him in her teeth and tossed it at him. The emerald dragon squeaked in surprise when the bloody meat landed on top of him, and that quickly ended his laughter. The others chuckled as he then ate in silence.

"Murtagh and Thorn should be here soon," Eragon said as he and Arya sat leaning up against Saphira's hind leg. They both avoided the sight of Andaer devouring his meat hungrily. "I'd really like to look at the Eldunari, especially the white one."

Arya nodded in accordance. "Do you think it's possible that it is Bid'Daum's Eldunari?" She asked, voicing her thoughts.

"That's what Saphira and I are thinking, but we won't find out for sure until Murtagh arrives."

_**What do you guys think? Please review.**_

_**An Amazing Life Story by Squeak (Yes, yes, new nick name, courtesy of my new buddy Tyler)**_

_**Most kids my age spend their Saturday nights out with friends going to movies or what not, but not me. Ohhhh not me. My friends and I spend our Saturday nights in graveyards late at night. Yes ladies and gentlemen, graveyards.**_

_**I went over to my friends house last night, and she lives walking distance from a graveyard. She, my other friend, and I decided to get her brother and his friend and walk over to the graveyard at 10 at night. To sum it all up, I played ghosts in the graveyard… In a real graveyard. It wasn't as scary as I hoped it would be. I was hoping it would be pee-your-pants scary, but it wasn't.**_


	43. Are We Ready To Start

**_Wow, it's been a while since I've officially updated. Why do I say officially? Because I rewrote chapters 1 and 2, and I also created a new summary. So, I would really appreciate it if before you review this chapter (because I know everyone is going to review, because if not you will be eaten by an 8 pound wheel of cheese) you go back and read chapters 1 and 2 and perhaps take a look at the new summary. If then in your review you could maybe give me some feedback; it would be really awesometastic. Arlewena, Dwarves are like stone. Azura the blue Dragon, haha sillybanz. Aethers Chosen, oh new name lol. Speaking of graveyards, I had this weird day dream thing (its hard to describe what exactly it is) that I could see spirits and feel their emotions, and that there was a scene where my friends and I went to the graveyard and I was screaming and all that… And I'm gonna stop now. maximoose, Yay, thanks for reviewing! chainmail, don't worry, I've got something really cool worked out involving Glaedr._**

**_Chapter 43_**

**_"Are We Ready To Start?"_**

As Andaer ate, Eragon and Arya spoke softly, generally of small nothings. Fifteen minutes passed before Arya arose and swept the grass from her legs; abruptly ending their conversation when she took a few steps away. Eragon watched her quizzically.

"They are approaching," She said, but that did not erase the confusion from Eragon's face. Arya gave him a pleading look to make him understand.

"He's going to find out sometime, why not let it be now?" Eragon asked after a moment.

"I'm sorry Eragon, but please, not now. Not yet," She sighed as the wind from Thorn's powerful wings began to blow her long dark hair into her face. Eragon nodded, sensing more feeling behind Arya's words than she showed. After a short moment, they both turned their attention to the large red dragon, who carried a jumble of leather saddlebags in his teeth, and his Rider.

Murtagh descended from Thorn's bare back, and landed on the ground in a slight crouch. He quickly straightened under the eyes of the two elves, and walked over to them. He nodded in greeting, and said, "I have brought the Eldunari and the book."

"Good, thank you," Eragon said, who was now on his feet.

Murtagh nodded over to the tents in question.

"Nasuada wants all the Riders and dragons to have their tents together in one place. It shows unity, and well Andaer is getting too big to be sleeping in a tent, and no offense intended, but the Varden people would be slightly more at ease knowing that you and Thorn are being watched," Eragon explained.

_It would also discourage any bright ideas that involve murdering you in retaliation, _Saphira added nonchalantly, as if this was something she said to everyone.

"Good point," Murtagh said in agreement and with an amused grin toward Saphira's remark.

Arya concealed her smile when Eragon looked to her for her answer. She only nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Eragon said, feeling somewhat lost. (It was one thing to have Arya and Andaer present for his and Saphira's lessons, but it felt very different with Murtagh and Thorn there also.) "We'll look at the book first," He said.

Murtagh nodded and walked over to Thorn, who had set the saddlebags down on the ground. He fished around through a few of the bags, making a good deal of noise, before finally pulling out the old, leather book. He walked back to where he had been before and set it gently down on the grass. Kneeling, he opened it and began to gingerly leaf through the pages as Eragon and Arya seated themselves on the ground, and the dragons too came close.

"Galbatorix is basically able to utilize all of the spells in this book, which roughly amounts to about three hundred twenty. It would take too much time to learn everything so that we would be able to recognize the spell and call to mind its counter, all without hesitation, so I figure learning the ones that he uses most often will have to suffice." Murtagh spoke as he scanned over the worn pages.

"About how many would you say Galbatorix uses out of all of the spells?" Eragon asked as he scanned over the pages also.

Murtagh though for a moment. "Out of all of the three hundred twenty he mainly uses only about thirty."

"So if we learn and practice six spells a day we could learn the thirty in only five days, and then we could have the time to perhaps learn even more," Arya said.

"And that still leaves about a week before Saphira will begin teaching Andaer to fly," added Eragon.

_That is true, but that does not mean we will have nothing to teach.. And learn, _Saphira said, speaking solely to her Rider.

_What exactly do you mean, Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_Do you expect fighting with two other Riders and dragons by your side to be the same as it would be if it were only us? _Saphira asked.

_Well, no its going to be different, but what does that matter?_

Saphira hummed lightly. _Little one, we are going to have to teach each other, meaning Arya and Andaer and Murtagh and Thorn too, and learn from each other to operate together and as one. For all we know, it could be a big struggle, or it could be something easy and natural._

_You're right, I didn't think about that, _Eragon said. _Well, let's hope its something that comes naturally._

"Eragon?" Arya's voice brought him back to awareness, as he had been absentmindedly staring into space. He looked over at her.

The dark-haired elf sighed. "No, he wasn't listening," She said to Murtagh in response to a question.

"Did I miss something," Eragon asked with a small grin as Murtagh shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing; are we ready to start?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes."

_**This chapter was kind of hard to write. I just couldn't get in the mood, and I'm sick. I've been home from school Monday, today, and I'll be home again tomorrow. I don't know If I'll be able to get more writing in tomorrow, but let's hope. Also, don't forget to go back and read the new-and-improved chapters 1, 2, and the summary.**_


	44. Wiol Ono

_**Restrained. Freedom, thanks for the review. Demonic Hope, screwed indeed. bob the builder of stuff, yes! You got review number 400! Hahah! Oh, and for your information, it's 8 pounds of cheese. *Sticks tongue out like a snotty girl being a bitch* Bob, what dream are we talking about? Azura the Blue Dragon, pie(: Pie in the Face, cupcakes(:**_

_**Chapter 44**_

"_**Wiol Ono"**_

"That is repulsive," Arya spit, her voice inflamed as she again looked away from the unpalatable book.

"At least you have not actually seen it done before," Murtagh said quietly, his dark eyes subdued by the horrific memories.

The last three hours of their time had been spent learning some of Galbatorix's most often used, and most vile, spells, and their counter spells. They had just come across Galbatorix's most favorite, and the fact that it was his most favored showed precisely how deranged he was.

"Sickening," Eragon said as he glared at the aged book. Thoughts of hate and anger surged through his mind at the idea of this spell being performed on a living being. The fires of rage, aversion, and disgust raced through his bloodstream, and it felt like he was actually on fire! Before he even knew what he was doing, his hand flew to his belt and he ripped it off. He threw the belt, as well as the sheath and sword attached to it, away from him. "Letta!" The word jumped from his mouth, ending the spell that he had subliminally cast, without the use of words, to set his Rider sword ablaze.

The others, besides Saphira of course, had not noticed anything wrong until Eragon had thrown his belt away from him in a rapid blur of motion.

"What happened," Murtagh asked in alarm, his body automatically tensing out of habit.

Eragon could not answer, as his only thoughts were of anger and hate toward Galbatorix.

"You set your sword on fire," Arya said, her eyes fixed on the sapphire sheath, which was still glowing brilliantly. "But without words." Her eyes switched to his, and she held the gaze for a long time.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Eragon said once he had settled his thoughts enough to think. "I mean, I wasn't even aware of casting the spell." His voice drifted off.

_I think we're done with the spells today. Your bellies must be hungry, so once you guys are done eating, we can move onto the Eldunari. _Saphira broke the rigid silence that followed Eragon's words.

In response there were quiet agreements, but no one made a move to get up or do anything else besides sit.

_Are you okay, little one?_ Saphira gently asked her Rider, speaking to him, and only to him.

_I'm fine, Saphira. My emotions just got a little bit away from me, _Eragon answered.

_That was a dangerous thing; performing a spell without words._

_I know, but I didn't do it on purpose. _The spirit of Eragon's voice was laced with defensiveness.

_I didn't say you did, and I'm sorry if I implied that you did, _Saphira replied apologetically.

Eragon sighed hushedly. _Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I let my feelings get away from me; I could've controlled them better, but I chose not to. _

_Sometimes it's good to let your feelings go; it's healthy. But do you promise not to set your sword on fire again whilst it is attached to your hip?_

Eragon chuckled softly, finding humor in the dragon's words. _I promise, Saphira. Wiol ono__**. (For you)**_

_**Sorry that it's a short chapter, but hopefully there is another one to come soon. I'm trying my very best to get these chapters in, but school, guard, and just life in general is always interfering. For instance, my brother brought home a puppy, and now I spend a lot of my time taking care of it.**_


	45. Who Is This That Speaks To Me?

_**Here's a good one. Pie in the Face, no, the chapters are normally 500-600 words longer. FlexManSteel, yeah, I could, but that wouldn't be good. We're probably giving her away to my sister's friend anyway. bob the builder of stuff, yes, yes I am. LordLincoln, thanks for reviewing, and I really love your story. Azura the Blue Dragon, I'm not sure. I wouldn't be surprised if there were, and if there are, I totally want some! You could act out the whole book! xlightningz, thanks for reviewing! Ridley-Russel, I'm so glad that you love my story! I shall share my cookies with you! Yeah, I had hoped that would not get too confusing. I put the part in there saying that it had only been a day since Andaer had hatched so that people would know that we were kind of rewinding in the story. But overall, Andaer is a little over one week old, about 10 days. He's maturing fast in some areas, such as size, speech, and comprehension, but he still acts very hatchlingish. And your questions are not stupid lol. I know, I thought about bringing Brom's Saphira into the story as an Eldunari, but a lot of people do that in their stories, and I don't want to be a follower of the crowd. I have a german shepherd. She's about a year old, though still acts very puppyish. And then I have 3 toy poodles, and then our new puppy, Sophie, is a german shepherd lab mix. Yay more reviews! Thank you!**_

_**Chapter 45**_

"_**Who Is This That Speaks To Me?"**_

Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh returned from the kitchens after a little over an hour. They had taken their time, as they were all feeling a little strained. Upon their arrival, they found Andaer sitting eagerly before Saphira as she blew plumes of brumous smoke into his face. Thorn was watching the two curiously.

After exchanging a few taciturn words with Saphira, Eragon turned and vanished into his tent. He emerged a short moment later, a leather bundle in his arms.

"Will you bring out the Eldunari?" Eragon said to Murtagh. Murtagh nodded and began to retrieve the other Eldunari from the saddle bags.

It was odd how much stronger the presence of the multiple Heart of Hearts became when they were all set out on the lush, green grass. Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh alike could all sense the minds of the dragons within there gem-like encasements. Some of the minds seemed distant and vague, but others were easily recognizable.

Eragon unwrapped the tan bundle that concealed Glaedr's Eldunari. He closed his eyes and ran his hand along the cool surface, concentrating on the ancient dragon's mind. _Glaedr, _He said softly. The dragon's mind was hard to detect, and the only hint of feeling that came from it was that of sadness and loneliness.

He knew that Glaedr could sense him, even though he received no kind of response at all; He just knew it. No stir of emotion or shift of mind met his soft greeting, or rather, it was more of a coax. After a moment, he sighed and set the sparkling Eldunari down on the ground with the others. It was then that he felt a sudden change in the air; not in the wind or the scent, but something more, something magical.

_**"A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on." - Sir Winston Churchill**_

_**"A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort. " – Herm Albright**_

_Open your eyes, child. Your friends are here with you._

Out of the darkness came a voice in the ancient tongue. It penetrated through the shivering bleakness like a radiant beam of life-giving light. It filled Glaedr with infallible hope, and made him want to erupt from his Eldunari and fly upon the wings of his emboldened heart.

_Who is this that speaks to me? _Glaedr asked in awe.

_You know who I am, hatchling, _The voice answered. _Just look within your mind, and you will find the answer._

_But I don't understand, _Glaedr continued, still in complete awe of the mysterious presence.

_Then in time, _Said the voice. _Now, listen to me. You must not hide any longer. You are needed by the Riders, we are all needed. Your grief is heavy, but it is up to you whether or not you allow it to be a hindrance._

_We are all needed? _Glaedr questioned, this time catching the hint that there were more Eldunari.

_Yes, your friends are here._

Surprised, but hesitant, Glaedr carefully reached out with a small tendril of his mind. He felt past the great and wonderful presence, and was further amazed to find that there were even more Eldunari. He could sense them around him, and could also feel others around him, but they were not Eldunari.

Those most familiar to him were Eragon, Saphira, and Arya. He sensed a connection between Arya and a young dragon, and figured that the dragon was bonded to Arya. There were two other beings there also, but it took a long moment for his suppressed memories of them to surface.

_Murderers! Despicable, wretched murderers! _Glaedr cried as he angrily retreated into his mind. _Oath-breakers! Egg-breakers! Horrible beasts! They killed my Oromis! They killed him! _

_Silence! _The unknown voice commanded, and Glaedr immediately obeyed. _Your grief and anger is heavy, but it is up to you whether or not you allow them to be a hindrance. _And with that, the beautiful presence left his mind.

_**What do you guys think? Let me know by reviewing. P.S. For every review you give, I will donate 20 Frubles to the Monty Python Rides Ostriches Foundation!**_


	46. He, Not It

_**Well, here is a long chapter for you, well at least by my standards. Azura the Blue Dragon, awesome! Azura is on the case! Interesting indeed, and nope. ArcherNoob… heheh….heehehehe. Noob. Hehehe. dominicthewise, what's better than Monty Python riding an ostrich? Ridley-Russell (is lazy-hehehe), Yup, 5 dogs and 7 chickens too. In the last year or so we've had over 24 chickens. We are now down to 7… We only ate one… OMFG! I FREAKING LOVE PANCAKES! YES! *continues screaming in a deep, crazed voice*. Lol I'm not giving any information about the white Eldunari that does not otherwise come from the story. It all ties into my big ending. Hehe. Dawn the Shines, Huh? Huh?**_

_**Chapter 46**_

"_**He, Not It"**_

Eragon's body became taut as he sensed an emphatic essence of magic in the air. He looked at the others with a wary expression, wondering if they perceived the strange sensation as well.

"Do you feel that?" He asked with vigilant awareness. Arya nodded, equally tense and with a guarded mind.

"Aye," Murtagh said slowly. "The feeling is extremely unusual, but not entirely unidentifiable." The feeling became stronger. It was almost like a magical beam of sunlight was warming them all, and giving off a bright, positive feeling. "It is somewhat similar to the faint sensation in the air that is stimulated when the Eldunari are speaking to one another, yet still, this feeling is almost wholly different.

_Eragon, the white Eldunari, _Saphira suggested quickly. With a sharp intake of breath, he realized immediately what Saphira was indicating to, and rushed over to where the effulgent Heart of Hearts lay. Kneeling, he placed his hands on the smooth, crystalline-like coat, and attempted to cautiously delve into the mind within the Eldunari, when he met a strict barrier.

_I'm not sure if I should try and force my way past, _Eragon said.

_I would not. Instead, think of this. The change happened just as you set Glaedr's Eldunari on the ground with the others. Perhaps the white Eldunari is speaking to Glaedr._

_Saphira, I think you're right!_ Eragon exclaimed mentally as he arose from his knees. He leaped back over to where he had stood before, beside Glaedr's golden Heart, ignoring the inquisitive looks given to him.

"Eragon, what has gotten you so exc-" Arya was abruptly cut off by angry words that boomed throughout each of their minds. The voice belonged to Glaedr.

_Murderers! Despicable, wretched murderers! Oath-breakers! Egg-breakers! Horrible beasts! They killed my Oromis! They killed him! _

And then, seemingly, everything went quiet, though not for Eragon; for he was now kneeling on the ground once more, his hands gripping Glaedr's Eldunari. Through the dragon's mind, he could hear what followed.

_Silence! _An unknown voice commanded, and Glaedr immediately obeyed by halting his vehement bellowing. _Your grief and anger is heavy, but it is up to you whether or not you allow them to be a hindrance. _

That was all Eragon heard, because after that there was complete and utter silence, and in time, Eragon slipped out of Glaedr's mind, apparently undiscerned. He slid back onto his haunches, and sat, motionless, for a long while. It had stunned him to hear Glaedr's voice, and even more at the raging anger that poisoned the great and noble dragon's words. In truth, anger is vulnerability, but the picture created by Glaedr's belligerence would not fit into Eragon's mind, and besides, he did not want to think of his teacher as angry and exposed, the way he was now. Once he recovered from the shock, Eragon lifted his head and looked at the others. Murtagh was staring wide-eyed at the ground. He knew that those words had been meant for him and Thorn. Thorn on the other hand was angry; angry at being called such things, even though they were, unfortunately, true.

_We had no choice! _He shot venomously. _It was that or our own deaths! Galbatorix forced us to do those things! We didn't want to kill, and we didn't want to kill the gold Rider and dragon; we wanted help!_

_Thorn,_ Murtagh said, soothing the disturbed dragon with just that. He hid the gloominess in his voice in order to calm him.

Eragon looked next at Arya. She wore her stone mask, but Eragon could easily see her emotions through her depthless, emerald eyes. They were covered with a thin, glossy film of salty tears, as she struggled to hold them back. He could see the pain in her eyes, and they held a cloudy, evocative look. He knew that she, just as well as he, had felt the raging agony that was embedded in Glaedr's speech.

It was hard to bear as the grievous feelings of Oromis and Glaedr's loss returned.

Andaer stared at his Rider helplessly; confused and unsure of how to comfort His Arya. He knew little of what was going on, only that Glaedr had once been Eragon and Saphira's teacher, along with his Rider, Oromis.

Lastly, Eragon lifted his eyes to stare at the beautiful and powerful dragon above him, Saphira. His pain reflected in her vivid, sapphire eyes, and she shared in his sad plight.

_Little one, _She spoke softly, her voice placating, like a gentle mother comforting her battered child.

_There was so much pain and anger in his voice, _He said as his throat tightened. He was glad that he was speaking with his mind, because he believed that his voice would not be able to serve him.

_I know, _She assuaged. _But we have now learned something: The white Eldunari has a voice._

_Yes, _Eragon agreed mildly. After a moment, he smiled. _Thank you, Saphira._

_For what? I only told you what you already knew._

_No, not for that, _Eragon said. _Your presence is a comfort, that's all._

Saphira gazed affectionately at her Rider. She blinked twice; just two quick bats of her eyelids, and through that, communicated all that she needed to: _'I love you, little one'._

Eragon then stood, his emotions rejuvenated by Saphira's consolation. "Alright, let our lesson begin," He said heartily. "Murtagh, do you know if the white Eldunari has ever spoken?"

Murtagh shook his head, slightly confused by Eragon's sudden change in mood. "I'm almost sure that it has not. Galbatorix was never able to breach the barriers of its mind, for it was too strong, even for him."

"He, not it, the voice was distinctly male," Eragon commented. "Alright then-"

"Eragon, slow down," Arya cut in. Eragon looked at her, and then at Andaer, who was watching him, still lost with confusion.

"I apologize," Eragon said. "Andaer, what confuses you?" He asked the dragon, reading his eyes just as easily as he would Arya's.

The emerald dragon huffed as he thought. _Why is Glaedr so angry and hurt? _He questioned. Eragon was unsure of how to answer the question at the moment. It would be far easier if Murtagh and Thorn were not present, but that was not so.

"Perhaps your Rider will answer your question at another time, though not now; we have work to do," Eragon finally said. He glanced at Arya, and she nodded.

"Now, let's see, to start from the beginning," Eragon said as he gazed around, gathering his thoughts. "We all felt the change in the air, and it happened just as I set Glaedr's Eldunari on the ground with the others. Murtagh-" He glanced at him-"you said that the feeling was almost similar to that of when the Eldunari are speaking to each other, but that it was much different, correct?"

"Aye," Murtagh answered from his perch on Thorn's foreleg.

"So that means that the sensation had to be caused by something similar, yet different," Eragon continued. He looked then to Arya, waiting for her input.

"The white Eldunari is different than the other Eldunari, but it is still a Heart of Hearts," Arya said, her thought not fully formed.

"Yes, but how is it different?" Eragon questioned her.

"We don't know. The only thing we have to prove that it is different is the general feeling around it."

"Ah, true, but the bottom line is: It is different, even if by a little," Eragon said.

_But if it is only slightly different than the others, how can it effect the feeling given off when it speaks to another Eldunari, _Andaer said, hesitantly trying out his voice in the matter.

_Very good, young one,_ Saphira said. _You prove a good point, and I think I have an answer. To us, the difference between the white Eldunari and the other Eldunari seems small, but I think there is more to 'him' than what we are seeing._

"So are you saying that the white Eldunari, or he, is more than slightly different than the others?" Murtagh inquired.

_Isn't that what this conversation is about? _Saphira said with a dragonish smile.

"And if that's true, that would explain the sensation we felt when he spoke," said Eragon.

A long pause followed as each took in what had been said. "So can we agree that the white Eldunari is more different than we yet know?" Eragon finally asked. Different variations of agreement reached his ears-and mind.

_Will you tell us what he said? _Thorn asked after the agreement had been reached. Eragon nodded, and calling to mind the sound of the voice and the words he spoke, the Rider played them in his head, projecting his thoughts to those around him.

_Silence!_ _Your grief and anger is heavy, but it is up to you whether or not you allow them to be a hindrance. _

"That was all I heard," Eragon said after a moment. "After he spoke those words, he left Glaedr's mind."

"And that was when the feeling disappeared," Arya said.

_You are- _Saphira said;

"Right, which further-" Eragon continued absentmindedly;

_Supports our theory, _Saphira finished, and then there was silence as the others supposedly thought about this.

Murtagh broke the silence with his laughter. He was staring at Arya and Andaer, who were looking at Eragon and Saphira with confused expressions. "Don't worry," He said, "you'll be doing it soon too." Thorn was then also sent into chortling laughter when Eragon and Saphira looked to them, confused by his remark. They had not been aware that they had been finishing each other's sentences.

After a moment, Eragon and Arya looked at each other, before rolling their eyes hopelessly. Thorn and Murtagh's rumbling laughter carried on.

_**What do you guys think? Let me know in a review. (It would make Thomas the Tank Engine and his friend Percy very happy:D (I just thought of that because I looked at my pillow and saw Percy. (Yes I have a Thomas the Tank Engine pillowcase, gotta problem with that? (Hehe, I take it trick-or-treating every year:D)))) REVIEW! Please:) **_


	47. For Now

_**Here's a good, long chapter for you. About 4 and ¼ pages. Arlewena, I love sugar and giggling. Dawn that Shines, definitely pancakes! Which do you like better? Ridley-Russell, well some of the chickens were laying hens, but some of them were bred and raised for meat, so they were big, fat, and obnoxious. One we ate and we had to kill four of the meat chickens. Have you ever seen a headless chicken do a back flip? I have. One became crippled, so we had to kill it. Three were eaten by my neighbors' dog. Two were killed by two of our cannibalistic chickens, and then another got its eyes poked out and its beak eaten, so we had to kill that one. Two were eaten by raccoons. We now have seven chickens left (So that means we've only had about 21), but we'll be getting more laying hens in the spring. dominicthewise, or an ostrich lighting Monty Python on fire. (I don't know why I'm so violent today… Maybe it's because of talking about my chickens dying…) Azura the azure, but I want an Eragon action figure!**_

_**Chapter 47**_

"_**For Now"**_

Until supper time, the Riders and dragons continued to work. Eragon and Saphira had initially planned on attempting to speak with the Eldunari, but after the event involving Glaedr and the white Heart of Hearts, they decided to hold off until the next day. Instead, they mainly discussed the white Eldunari-It possibly being Bid'Daum's Eldunari was one of the principal parts of their discussion-and numerous other things.

An hour before sunset, Eragon and Saphira agreed that the day's lesson was over, and that it had been extremely productive. With a loud squeak, Andaer announced his hunger and wish for food, which invoked a rolling chuckle from Saphira.

_You ate a complete deer leg this morning, _Arya said, wincing slightly.

_Yes, but as you said, that was this morning, and now it is evening. I'm hungry again. _Andaer tilted his head, wondering why she could not understand something that seemed so simple to him.

_His hunger is normal, _Saphira said with amusement. _He is growing, and though the kitchen workers may not like it, he will have to eat their meat until he is able to hunt. _Andaer nodded in agreement as his stomach gave a soft rumble.

"Well then, I believe that is the signal for supper," Eragon said with his boyish grin that never seemed to grow any older. Andaer squeaked and scampered off in the direction of the kitchens, already knowing the way by scent, and spooking unsuspecting Varden members as he trotted along his own path. Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh swiftly followed after the carefree dragon; Arya making a feeble attempt to settle him.

"You can't reason with a dragon," Eragon said; reading the exasperated, though amused look in the dark-haired elf's emerald eyes.

Arya glanced at him; a small, almost unrecognizable, smile on her face. "Thank you for the information, but I still think I should try."

"Have it your way," Eragon laughed.

They reached the kitchens a few minutes after Andaer, and they found him sitting patiently, eyeing curiously a bold male child that had approached him and sat before him. When the child saw the Riders' approach, he frantically jumped up and scurried back to his oblivious mother. _He smells weird, _Andaer said when Arya reached him.

Arya smiled. _That is because he's a human child, _She said.

_Oh. Did Eragon smell like that? _

_I would think so, _Arya said with amusement.

_Hm, _Andaer thought, but not for too long. _I'm hungry; let's eat._

While Arya went off with Andaer to get him some meat, Eragon and Murtagh went and got plates of food.

"I need three plates of food; two with no meat," Eragon said to the kitchen worker, who nodded and hurried off to get the food. The worker returned a few moments later, skillfully balancing the three full plates.

"Thank you," Eragon said with a warm smile as he took the two meatless plates. Murtagh said the same as he took his plate, and they walked off to a secluded table underneath the enormous, open-sided tent. Arya joined them a few minutes later; Andaer trailing behind her with a thick slab of succulent meat dangling out of his maw. He lied down on the ground beside the table and began to devour his meal. Arya took her seat on the rough bench across from Eragon and Murtagh, and Eragon slid the meatless plate of food to her. She smiled her thanks and began to eat as well.

The lack of meat in Eragon's meals had not escaped Murtagh's notice. "I understand for Arya, but no meat for you either?" Murtagh said as he glanced at Eragon.

"Not anymore," Eragon replied. Murtagh looked at him again, waiting for a better answer than that. "I don't eat meat for the same reason elves don't eat meat. How could I eat something that I had once felt the clean breath of life going through, and whom I had spoken to and felt the feelings of? How could I eat a friend?" Murtagh raised his eyebrows skeptically, and then reverted to eating his meal.

"Have you decided what we'll be doing tomorrow?" Arya asked a few minutes later, breaking the heavy silence.

Eragon thought for a moment, and also spoke with Saphira. "Beginning after noon we'll definitely study the Eldunari. I'd like to find out more about the odd white one, and we'll be the learning spells. I also think we could do some sparring, and Saphira could teach Andaer some ground techniques." Andaer lifted his head at the mention of his name. Blood covered the scales around his mouth.

"Before that then, do you think you could take me to meet Roran?" Murtagh asked. Eragon looked at him, surprised by the question. "I'm eager to meet the man that gave Galbatorix so much grief, and astounded us all," He supplied.

"I think I could," Eragon answered.

_**Flower. Stick. Twice. Boy. Pool. Hand. Monogram. Telegram. Dixie Chicks.**_

Roran breathed in the enticing scent of Katrina's soup, which had been stewing since early morning, as he made his way back to their tent. The discrete aroma of herbs, spices, and veal filled his nose and made his tongue tingle. He smiled warmly when Katrina pushed the tent flap aside and walked out into the orange sun, which made her copper-colored hair shine brightly.

He caught her in his arms and pulled her close to him. She lifted her face and smiled up at him before gracing him with a quick, sweet kiss. After pulling away, she gently laid her head against his broad chest. Roran's brow furrowed as he rested his cheek atop Katrina's head. "What, that's all I get?"

Katrina turned her head so that her lips were mere inches from his. "For now," She said softly. Roran smiled and nodded, agreeing to be patient, when he heard someone awkwardly clear their throat. He looked over to see a young boy, whom he recognized to be Lady Nasuada's messenger, though did not know by name.

"Yes?" Roran asked.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to see you, Roran Stronghammer," The messenger said sheepishly.

"Alright, thank you," Roran said. The boy nodded respectfully before turning and walking away. Roran looked down at Katrina. She was staring at him with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Do you think she's going to send you on another mission?" She asked quietly.

Roran gave a slight shrug. "I won't know until I find out," He said as he made a move to slip away, but Katrina did not let go. She stared up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to stay. He sighed and slid his hands down to rest on her enlarged tummy, and she leaned against him once more.

Katrina had now been carrying her baby for about five weeks, and her tummy seemed to swell larger with each passing day.

"I will have dinner ready for you," She said as she pulled away after a moment. Roran looked at her and stepped toward her, eliminating the distance that she had just created. He took her head in his hands and lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you," He whispered into her ear, and then turned and walked off.

When he arrived at Nasuada's pavilion the guards announced his presence. He was then admitted in with Nasuada's consent. The Varden leader stood behind her desk, reviewing an unrolled scroll. She looked up as Roran entered and smiled.

"Good evening, Stronghammer," Nasuada said as she rolled up the scroll.

"Good evening, Lady Nasuada," Roran replied as he dipped his head in respect.

"I am sure you are wondering why I've called you here," She said.

"Aye," He answered.

"I wish for you and your men to go out on a scouting trip. I want to make sure that there are no enemy camps around, so that when we march on to Belatona the surprises will hopefully be limited. The mission should be simple, but in no way does that give you room to be careless."

"I understand. When do we leave?" He asked.

"Two weeks," She answered. "And I will have your men and Urgals notified tomorrow morning."

Roran nodded and bowed his head. "Thank you," He said before turning to leave.

"Wait, if I might ask, how is Katrina doing?"

He turned around again. "She's doing quite well," He said with a smile.

Nasuada smiled as well. "That is good; you are free to leave now."

_**Being strange is much more entertaining than being normal.**_

The brilliant orange sun danced on the two dragons' scales as they sat atop the hill, looking down at the multitude of tents and people below. Thorn's eyes flickered and came to rest on Saphira as he arched his neck.

Saphira's barbed tongue shot out from between her teeth to taste the air, and she noticed a difference. She looked at Thorn.

Thorn slowly began to move his head toward the poised sapphire dragon, watching her carefully as she watched him as well. Gently, he nudged her shoulder, and then hesitantly ran his muzzle along her neck, breathing softly. Saphira lifted her upper lip to show her dangerous teeth, still eyeing the wine-red dragon. Thorn paused for a moment, before boldly continuing.

With an exploding snarl, Saphira whipped her head around, catching Thorn's neck in her jaws. She gave a hard twist that was so powerful it forced him to roll onto his back, into a form of submission. She held him there for a long time, growling against his ruby scales. Finally though, she released him and pulled her head away.

Thorn rolled back onto his feet and quickly moved away. He went and curled himself around Murtagh's tent, and laying his head down, he awaited his Rider's return.

_**Hey! A Squirrel!**_

"The sun is beginning to fall," Arya said as she watched the sun begin to set.

"We should probably be getting back to Thorn and Saphira then," Eragon stated as he took the three plates. Murtagh nodded and yawned as he stretched his arms.

_Can we wait a moment? _Andaer asked as he stood, his muzzle and claws now clean.

_Yes, but why? _Arya asked, but she didn't receive an answer, as her dragon was already scampering away.

Following the odd scent, Andaer made his way to the young human boy whom had approached him earlier, and found him sitting with his mother at a table. The onlookers stood with eyes wide open as Andaer lightly pushed his nose against the small boy's shoulder. The boy turned around on the bench, along with his mother as well, who, at the sight of Andaer, looked like she would faint. But the boy just smiled and remained still and calm as Andaer touched his emerald nose to his brow.

When Andaer had pulled away, the boy looked past him to find Arya standing there with a beautiful smile on her face. "What's you dragon's name?" He asked clearly.

"Why not ask him yourself," Arya replied as her smile widened. A confused look crossed the young boy's face, but he was not the only one that seemed confused. Those that stood around watching also had the same look of bewilderment.

Though despite that, the boy looked back at Andaer. "My name is Halef, what's your's?" He asked unsurely.

_Kvetha, Little Halef; my name is Andaer, _The emerald dragon responded, allowing his words to be heard by the others as well. There were gasps of surprise and words of amazement, and Halef laughed as he gazed up at the dragon _I must go now, _He said to Halef after a moment, and then he turned and left beside his Rider.

_**Hey, what do you guys think? Did you like it? Tell me what you think in a rev-SQUIRREL!-iew. But anyway, I would really like to see how many reviews I can get for this chapter, so maybe if you'll just try this with me:Tell me anything, just do it in a review. You can give me a review that is about peanuts and has nothing to do with my story (I'd actually love that hehe), just review! If you're lazy, like I am most of the time, just put something, anything, such as: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz or gggggggggggg. So… yeah.. Please review.**_


	48. I'm Flying!

_**I am a million smiles today! Why? You ask. Because I spent 3 hours this morning making a huge Thanksgiving dinner for my brother's girlfriend's sister, who had a baby the other day and is stuck in the hospital for Thanksgiving. It was just me and my brother that made the food, and it was fun directing him on how to make things, and I guess it was some good bonding time too. Yes, very good bonding time with the punk-rock blaring throughout the whole house(:**_

_**FlexManSteel, I love peanuts, and they remind me of Pirates of the Caribbean. GreyHat 64, I beg to differ. I think CP is much better a writer than me, but I'll take your compliment anyway(: Thank you. dominicthewise, no I did not watch Up while writing chapter 47, but I do love that movie. EternalOptimist, I love Angie and Luna! Majide Bunny, long time no talk! I found the m! 'Tis in "I'm lazy." Dawn that Shines, yes. Squirrel. Azura, ugh, Tailsmasher. So not unique. Mordris, I'm sad that you won't be reading my story, but I can't make you. Um, farewell? Amara Call, How's that for a review? Excellent! Arlewena, oh you shall be in for a surprise(: Doubljinx, no! Pancakes, but I'm glad that you scare your family. Wait… that came out wrong. No, I don't think it's possible to edit a review, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I was planning on trying to update on your birthday for you, but my homework attacked me): Every1's Beta, yay! I haven't gotten a review from you in forever! Congratulations on finally finding that typo. I left it for you on the off chance that you would review, you know, 'cause I'm like that. Just kidding, that was an accident. MEOW. Lover and a Hater, the words were to add some randomosity to the story, and they're all the words that when I think about them they don't sound like words to me. Ray Lae Alfori - Layla, Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv… boom xD**_

_**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing! You all made me extremely happy! And if you've read all of this so far, then I love you(:**_

_**Chapter 48**_

"_**I'm Flying!"**_

_**Decicated to Doublejinx. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Or rather HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**_

The event that had occurred between Thorn and Saphira was not a secret to everyone. While Thorn had blocked his Rider out, Saphira had remained linked to Eragon, as she nearly always does.

When the Riders and Andaer returned, Eragon gave his dragon an uncertain glance, as if to question her. Murtagh, Arya, and Andaer though were unaware of what had gone on, though Murtagh had an idea that something had happened that he did not know of.

_Did you have to be so aggressive? _Eragon asked.

_I was not aggressive, _The sapphire dragon said as she licked her fore claws clean of dirt.

_Holding his neck in your jaws is not aggressive? _

Saphira stopped her cleansing to give her Rider a blunt look. _That is correct. If you were a dragon, you would understand._

_Well I'm half dragon, aren't I? _

Saphira could not help letting herself be amused by Eragon. _You're too civilized to be a dragon._

_Me? Civilized? Really, Saphira?_

_Compared to a wild dragon, you are. _The blue dragon chuckled at her Rider's expression.

Eragon rolled his eyes and decided to end the conversation there. If he wanted to find out the reason behind Saphira's actions, he would have to find out on his own, and learning the ways of dragons would take ages.

Murtagh yawned loudly and stretched his arms. Gathering the spell book and the Eldunari, he placed them back into the leather saddlebags along with Eragon and Arya's help. With Glaedr's Eldunari, Eragon rewrapped it in the leather bag and placed it in his tent.

"I'm off to sleep," Murtagh said with another lion-like yawn. Eragon nodded wordlessly, but Arya seemed to be distracted, most likely conversing with her dragon.

Eragon and Arya sat leaning against Saphira's front leg once Murtagh had disappeared into his tent. They watched the bright sun slowly sink below the trees, and then below the horizon. Darkness swam over all things, drenching them with its cool touch.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Eragon asked quietly, looking at Arya beside him. She looked hesitant.

"What of your guards?" She asked him.

"They won't even know I'm gone," He replied with his boyish grin as he stood and offered his hand to her.

Arya couldn't help but smile at him, but then she was serious. "You say it so casually, yet they-"

"-would die for me. I know and I understand, but have you been tailed by guards for every second of the day?"

"I have on a few occasions," The dark-haired elf replied.

"And did you like the feeling?" Eragon asked.

Arya did not reply.

"You know, it's either this or tell them about us."

The elf allowed her emotions freedom, and Eragon could see on her face that she was thinking. "Alright," She said with a smile and took his hand. He pulled her up and then let go of her hand, at least until they were away from the possible eyes of his guards, who were almost always around, unseen.

"Meet me at the boot maker's tent," Eragon said quietly. He decided instead that he would tell Blodhgarm that he was going to speak with Nasuada. Arya nodded and slipped away with a beautiful, feline-like lissomeness. Eragon watched her for a moment.

_Where are you taking her? _Saphira asked as she was once again cleansing herself.

_To see the stars, _Eragon said vaguely, though not meaning to do so. Saphira studied her Rider carefully with electric blue eyes.

_Behave yourself, _She said at last.

Eragon's cheeks and ears turned bright red in response. _I was not thinking like that at all, _He said truthfully; yet still embarrassed by being told.

_Good. _She gave him a dragonish smile and pushed hot air into his face. Eragon smiled as well before turning and walking down the hill. Andaer watched him go, and then looked up at Saphira.

"Blodhgarm," Eragon said quietly into the darkness. There was the deliberate sound of ruffling fur, and then a tall dark figure moved toward him.

"Yes, Shadeslayer?" Came the silky voice of the strange elf creature as he bowed and touched his first two fingers to his lips. Eragon mimicked the elf before straightening.

"I am going to speak with Lady Nasuada to brief her on training and discuss plans," Eragon said.

"Lancaeron and I shall accompany you then," Blodhgarm replied. Eragon remembered Lancaeron. He was the tall elf with rippling, silver hair. His eyes were a wild blue green color; like crashing waves, and he walked with an oceanic sway.

"I do not think I should need guards. I will be gone nothing more than an hour or so; hour and a half at the latest," Eragon replied kindly; his words convincing.

The furred elf stood in perfect silence, scrutinizing Eragon with piercing yellow eyes; like those of a hawk. "I understand your wish, Shadeslayer, but strongly advise you against it; your safety in mind."

Eragon smiled, glancing toward the hill. "Believe me, I shall be safe. If something were to come up, Saphira would plow down half the camp for me."

"That is true," Blodhgarm said in a somewhat awed voice. "Very well." And with that said, he bowed, and then disappeared into the darkness. Eragon bowed as well, even though the elf had gone. Then he turned and headed off to the boot maker's tent, which was directly two rows behind Nasuada's pavilion.

When he reached the vacant tent, he found Arya patiently waiting for him. "Come on," He said with a smile and motioned with his head. The lithe-bodied elf easily fell into step beside him, and together they distanced themselves from the camp.

When they had made it far enough away from the Varden that they would not be seen, Arya slipped her hand into Eragon's. "Where are we going?" She asked as Eragon smiled at her.

"You'll see when we get there," He replied.

The darkness seemed to thicken as the time passed and as the distance between them and the camp grew. They came upon a small patch of trees that was not too dense, but still it became darker once inside. Eragon lead Arya through the wooded mass of trees until there was a break, and they entered into a spacious glade.

The glade was illuminated by the sweeping light of the full moon. It smelt of clear, night air mixed together with honeysuckles and wildflowers; a concoction that could lull anyone into rest.

"It's beautiful," Arya breathed as she left Eragon's side and glided into the clearing. With closed eyes and the moon on her face, she spun around, arms open wide. Eragon followed after her, an easy smile on his face. He caught her mid-spin, and chuckled at her tense reaction, but then she relaxed.

"Shall we dance?" Eragon whispered to her.

Arya opened her eyes and looked at him. "I haven't danced since I was a child; I fear I may have forgotten the steps."

"Well I have never danced," Eragon replied, still smiling.

"Then another time."

Eragon nodded, and taking her hand, he pulled her down to the ground to lay beside him. "The stars," He said quietly, and that was all the words needed.

The sky was a deep blue; deeper than Saphira's shining scales, and cloudless. Bright stars; blue and white crowded against the darkness of the sky; winking and twinkling to those below. The full moon cast light into the blackness of the night, and embellished the dark land with spots of silver. The sight was indescribable; indefinable; ineffable.

The two elves were mute as they lay in the grass with their arms folded behind their heads. In awe, they gazed up at the heavens above them, unable to speak. It was more than beautiful; so much more.

_**Happy Thanksgiving my good people!**_

Andaer wandered around atop the hill, searching for a good place to lay and await his Rider's return. It took him roughly ten minutes to find a comfortable spot where the soft ground was lit by the bright moon, but unfortunately he did not earn any rest.

_I have got a good idea for you, little hatchling, _Saphira said as she carefully snatched the small dragon up in her jaws. Andaer squeaked in surprise, but he was soon back on his paws again, though not on the ground. He was instead standing on Saphira's back. _You are going to teach yourself to fly?_

_What? _The young dragon asked incredulously as he looked at the ground thirty feet below him.

_You heard me. No dragon is really taught to fly by another, it is an instinctive thing which every dragon possesses, _Saphira said as she looked at Andaer with one large eye. _I will, though, help and direct you, and even later demonstrate when you are able to fly with me, _She added, sensing his when someone speaks of flying, Andaer is unable to control his excitement, but now, standing so high up, he was only nervous.

_What do you want me to do? _Andaer asked anxiously; unable to tear his emerald eyes away from the ground-that-can-break-my-bones.

_It's very simple, small one, do not be nervous; just do as I say. _Saphira's voice was calm and reassuring to the skittish hatchling. _First, spread your wings. _Andaer did as she said, and seeing how very long they were (which he had failed to notice before now on account of every thing else around him being so much more exciting), he gained a small bit of confidence. _Now jump,_ Saphira said.

_What?_

_Jump! _Her voice was encouraging him, and without further thought, Andaer complied. He could feel the hardened muscles in his back legs bunch together, and then in a burst he was in the air with his wings spread wide. The clear air of night filled his nostrils and supported his wings. All the nervousness that he had held a moment before was gone, and was now replaced with a magnificent freedom.

_I'm flying! _He exclaimed triumphantly as he released a proud roar. _I'm flying, Saphira! I am! _

_Look down,_ Saphira said with chortling laughter, and he did. Below him many of Eragon's elf guards had come out of the shadows to witness the fantastic spectacle of a young dragon's very first flight. They laughed, and very soon began to sing in their celestial voices, even as they saw him beginning to glide closer to the ground, unable to support himself by flapping his wings yet.

"_Flauga Bjartskular vanyali!_

_Ono ganga audr! Audr!_

_Unin eom du datia un chetowa!_

_Unin eom du datia un chetowa!" _Their traveling voices made the most glorious sound that Andaer had ever heard, and sent chills coursing through his body (though he would never admit that the sound was better than His Arya's). The elves' song also attracted Varden members. Many people, mostly eager children, were gathering in their own small clumps.

The song did not end when Andaer glided down to the ground, but was carried on for many verses, and within moments, Andaer was gliding off of Saphira's back once again.

_I'm flying!_

_**What do you think? Please review and I shall reward you with a Princess.**_

_**The words to the elves' song are mega cheesy (I wrote it), but it was the best I could do using only Inheriwiki. I could've used some Old Norse dictionaries, but that would've taken a lot more time, which I don't have right now because Beauty and the Beast comes on soon and I can't miss it. Anyway here you go:**_

_**Fly magic Brightscales!**_

_**Up you go! Up!**_

_**In to the mist and morning!**_

_**In to the mist and morning!**_


	49. Love His Piercing Look Can Dart

**Well, as you can see, I have decided to continue. I'm so glad that everyone is really into my story, and that you guys want me to carry on. I will not, however, give you a fast, cheesy ending. I will stick it out to the end, no matter how long it takes me, and I really hope that you guys will stick with me too. Allysmurfy, YES! Random poetry would help tons because random poetry is so random and random and random fun! I remember our spontaneous poems! celebel slave forever, I love your name. I love you. You are my slave. Mwahahahahah! Every1's Beta, would you like a guard dog to help. I have 5. Well, everyone I will definitely try my best to update when I can, most likely on weekends.**

**Chapter 49**

"**Love His Piercing Look Can Dart"**

Amidst all the people; the laughter, the singing, and the "Ohs" and "Ahhs", walked a large, stealthy creature. Its slender shoulder blades shifted up and down with every slinking step it made, and its shaggy black mane rippled in the breeze. Two striking green eyes, as green and deep as emeralds, glowed under the light of the moon and scrutinized everything in their path.

Upon sensing the werecat's presence, the elves ended their song. They pressed their fingers against their lips and greeted the shadowy figure, but he did not look their way; instead continued on up the hill, eventually disappearing.

Andaer stood at Saphira's massive paw, looking up at her with pure bliss in his eyes. _Can I go again, Saphira? _He asked with an energetic squeak.

_No, no, my little fledgling; you must remain grounded for you have a visitor, _Saphira said with amusement.

Andaer cocked his head in confusion. _Open your mind, _Saphira said, and he did so. With a start, the emerald dragon whipped his body around to find a large, furred creature with glowing green eyes sitting peacefully, its long, black tail in flicking motion. Amused by Andaer's surprise, the werecat pulled his lips back in a smile, revealing white teeth as sharp as razor blades.

_Kvetha, _Andaer said after a moment, taking the initiative when no one else spoke. The werecat did not respond as he stood and strode past the emerald dragon. Going to Saphira, he leapt onto her foreleg and began to knead his claws on her scales, stretching his back as he did so. Saphira hummed contentedly, and was slightly disappointed when he jumped back to the ground a few minutes later.

Andaer looked at Saphira, confusion in his eyes. _This is my friend,_ She said. _And he can be yours too. He has come to see you._

_But why? _The emerald dragon questioned.

_That is not for me to know, but for you, _Saphira said before unfurling her wings and gracefully leaping into the sky. With a few powerful thrusts, she was high above them, and quickly soaring away.

When Saphira had disappeared from sight, Andaer shifted his gaze onto the furred creature that now sat a few strides before him. _Kvetha, _he said hesitantly, unsure if his words would receive a response. _My name is Andaer, and Arya Svit-kona is my Rider._

_Hello, young dragon, _the werecat purred as he gazed at him with eyes of the same hue of his scales. _You are very fine in size and speech for your youngness. _

Andaer proudly raised his head and tail at this. _Thank you, _came is reply, and then there was silence. _What is your name? _He asked after a long moment; what he really wished to ask though was, _What are you? _But he thought that wasn't the right question to ask at the moment.

_I have many names, but you may call me Solembum. _The silky voice flowed through Andaer's mind leaving peculiar tingles in its wake. It was like cool mountain water coursing down a bed of smooth, polished stones.

_Solembum, _Said Andaer, running the word through his mind. He eventually decided that he liked this name. _May I ask why you've come to visit me, Solembum?_

_You may, and my answer shall be that I have things I wish to tell you._

_Things? _Andaer questioned with the slight tilt of his angular head. _What kind of things?_

The werecat grinned broadly.

_**How Billie and Bruiser Watched The Easter Things**_

Time seemed to slow as Eragon and Arya lay side by side, gazing up at the magnificent sky with hope in their eyes. Their moment-their now-was not filled with war and pain, but only with the light of their beating hearts and the sky above.

Arya's resplendent voice softly whispered through the night:

"Never yet could careless sleep

On Love's watchful eyelid creep;

Never yet could gloomy night

Damp his eye's immortal light:

Love is his own ray,

And sees whatsoe-er himself doth please:

Love his piercing look can dart

Through the shades of my dark heart,

And read plainer far than I

All the spots which there do lye.

To the blessed day of grace,

Whose dear East smiled in thy face,

So no powers of darkness shall

In this night my soul appall;

So shall I the sounder sleep,

'Cause my heart awake I keep,

Meekly waiting upon thee,

Whilst thou deign'st to watch for me."

Eragon glanced at Arya after she had fallen silent. She met his eyes and they both smiled as neither said a word. There was no need for words.

_**So what did you think? I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I apologize. Arya's poem is not mine; it was written by Joseph Beaumont. I found it in the book The Kingdom of Home, edited by Arthur Gilman M. A., published in 1888 by L. P. Miller & Company.**_


	50. I Mean Just What I Say

_**Okay, well I have many excuses that I can give you as to why I haven't written at all this Christmas break, but they're pretty lame. The only one you can't blame me for is the computer problems I had. (Microsoft screwed up my laptop, which I am EXTREMELY pissed about, and throughout all that they still didn't get me to buy their $72 virus protection thing!) Anyway, I apologize, and I'm also apologizing in advance for this very short chapter you're about to read, but you may have other reasons to hate me(: Every1's Beta, you're correct with the first two pairings. No Name, yes, they're having "The Talk". logically psycho, you are very entertaining. Cheesecake is good. I love squirrels. I'm glad I can spell. Van Helsing is a beasty movie. Groovy. Restrained .Freedom, EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Lol, I probably would have thought the same thing though. doublejinx, waffles:D MyChemicalRomanceRocks, Hmm, I think you could say both more battle and romance is in the near future. Hehehe!**_

_**Chapter 50**_

"_**I Mean Just What I Say"**_

The dark-furred werecat sat, grinning at Andaer, his eyes aglow. His tail snapped back and forth, seemingly in time with the music of the night. The bright light of the moon caught on his pointed teeth, emphasizing their deadliness. _You are lucky, young one. I find much more interest in you than your Rider. _Andaer stiffened slightly, wondering if that was an insult. _But Arya is changing swiftly, _Solembum continued, paying no mind to Andaer's response. _Now, that which I have to tell you is very important if you deem it so, and insignificant if you do not._

_What do you mean? _Andaer asked, tilting his head to the side.

_I mean just what I say. If you treat my advice importantly, then it will be important, and do you good. But if you do not, then where is the reason for me to tell you, for it will not do you any good?_

_Oh, _Andaer said. He didn't fully understand what the creature meant, but he got the idea of it and decided that he would treat its advice with importance.

_So, do you wish for my advice? _Solembum's tail went still as he awaited the emerald dragon's answer.

_I do, very much, _Andaer replied, hoping he did not sound too juvenile in his eagerness.

The werecat grinned again. _Good, then listen closely, because I will not repeat myself again. Do not cling to all the things you have here, for one day you will leave this place behind. And in the final battle, your Rider will beg you to let her help the one she loves, but you must hold her back. _When he finished speaking he waited a moment before standing up.

_I suppose you wouldn't explain your advice to me even if I asked, _Andaer said.

Solembum shook his head. _I hope that you will heed my words and treat them importantly, _He said as he turned away.

_Thank you, and I will, _Andaer said before severing their connection and watching as he slowly made his way down the hill. Now he sat alone. Saphira was gone, the crowd had long dispersed, and the elves were once again concealed in their watching places. After a while he lay down in the grass and closed his eyes. In his mind, he mulled over the words that the werecat had said to him. It was all very confusing at the moment, like a jumbled mass of vines, but he knew that his Rider would help him sort it out.

_**Short chapter, as I said, but I hope you don't hate me for that. I would much rather you hate me for the second piece of advice Solembum gave Andaer. I feel like you are all dogs and I'm standing behind a window dangling a succulent red steak in front of your eyes… MWAHAHA! Please review and tell you what you think:D Anyone watch Doctor Who?**_


	51. I Accept Your Apology, Little One

_**Yay! Another update! Okay, well I have some news for you guys, and I hope you like it: Do you remember the last songfic chapter we had? Well I hope you do and enjoyed it because one of the upcoming chapters is going to be a songfic! I especially love songfic chapters because I think it adds more emotion and color to a normal chapter. The song is going to be Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, so hurry and go listen to that after you read this chapter, or before, or whenever. AllIsFairInLoveAndWar, Yes, I am out of my mind, and yes. Mwahahah! Restrained .Freedom, you make me hungry. Grey Hat 64, hacktavating? Doctor Who is awesome. I've only seen a few episodes, but I love it. jackman, oh, the glory of being the writer: I get to taunt everyone and put ideas in their heads. Mwahaha! I feel evil! (I still love you guys though:D) Rayla, exciting indeed. Zoe, I am quite insane, but I'm the nice kind. And I don't know how to hack. Marcie13, off-topic is good.**_

_**Chapter 51**_

"_**I Accept Your Apology, Little One"**_

Rolling up onto her elbow, Arya tore her gaze away from the startling picture of the beautiful stars set against the deep blue sky. "I think it's time to go back," She said quietly, a hint of reluctance embedded in her voice. Eragon sighed, though in agreement, he was equally reluctant. The times when they were alone together were becoming rare, and he greeted every one of those moments with happiness.

Standing, he offered his hand and pulled her up without effort. He noticed with a smile how the light of the moon danced on her river-flowing hair, and lit her face.

"Is your stare always like this?" She asked him with a gentle smile.

"Like what?" He inquired. Arya's face lost all trace of emotion, but he could still tell by her eyes that she was too embarrassed to say. "You don't have to hide your emotions from me," He said as he stroked her cheek.

"Old habits die hard," She said, smiling again, as they made their way to the edge of the clearing and into the trees. The insides of their forearm's touched as their fingers laced together. The darkness, which was now more complete under the canopy of the trees, did not hinder either of the elves' sight, so their walk through the patch of woods was smooth.

"Saphira wishes for me to fly with her, as do I, so I think I will. We won't be gone long at all, so Blodhgarm shouldn't worry."

"Alright," She said, already sensing Saphira nearby. She looked up to see the great blue dragon descending from a cloud. She blended almost perfectly with the sky, or at least until she came closer. She landed a short distance away from them, allowing them their privacy. Turning her head, she used her teeth to scratch at a patch of sparkling scales on her back.

Arya smiled warmly at Eragon before pulling her hand out of his. Without a word, she turned away and gracefully disappeared into the silver night. Eragon watched her go before turning to his dragon, who was now at his side.

_Ready to fly? _She asked.

_I'm always ready to fly with you, Saphira, _Eragon said as he nimbly climbed onto her back. She wore no saddle, but that didn't worry him at all anymore. He had learned enough, his legs had grown stronger, and he knew that if he were to fall, Saphira would catch him.

Underneath his body, Eragon could feel the whole of Saphira's form contract in preparation to fly. With a magical burst, she released her body and launched into the sky. In the air, they were free spirits that would not be held down. They were dragon and Rider; they were one.

_**~*Live_Laugh_Love*~**_

Andaer could sense his Rider coming closer, not only by mind, but also by her sweet scent that was forever pleasing to him. When she finally came into view, he nearly pounced on her in his excitement. _Arya! Arya! Arya! _Her name gushed from his mind. _I have things to tell you! Hurry, hurry!_

Arya quickly obeyed her dragon, much because she wanted to hear what he had to say, but also to quiet his thrilled voice inside her head.

Andaer had grown very much in the last few days. His legs and tail were becoming longer and even more cumbersome. His shoulders were broad and more muscular than the rest of his back, and his elongated neck brought him approximately to a height of five feet. His wings, which had a wingspan of about twelve feet, were roughly folded at his sides. All together, his figure looked very awkward, but also edgy and wild.

Arya sat beside him, very careful to avoid his wings. _What is it you have to tell me, _She asked.

The emerald dragon grinned, his excitement practically radiating from his body. _I'll tell you everything, because it's all very exciting, but the last bit confuses me._

Arya nodded, a smile forming. It was hard not to grin in the presence of her dragon as he began the story of his night, giving her mental pictures of everything.

_After you and Eragon left, I decided to wait until you came back. Instead, Saphira decided to help me fly! It was so exciting! She put me on her back and told me to jump, and I'll admit, at first I was very scared. I didn't think that my wings would hold me. But she finally got me to jump, and when I did it was almost the best feeling I have ever had! _He said, and then added, _the best was when I found you and hatched. _Arya's smile grew and her eyes brightened as he spoke. _But really, I wasn't actually flying, I was gliding, and even though I pumped my wings I couldn't stay up in the air for very long._

Arya laughed, a sweet sound. Y_es, but this means you are one step closer to flying._

Andaer bobbed his head in compliance. _But there's still more, _He said. _When the other elves saw me they watched and sang. I couldn't understand all they said, but their voices were something I could listen to forever. Their song also brought a crowd of people together. It was interesting to watch them from above._

_I flew many more times, but then Saphira told me I had to stay on the ground because I had a visitor. I was interested when she told me to open my mind, so I did, and I could sense the visitor, and when I turned around he was here. I really wanted to ask him what he was, but I didn't think that would be the right thing to say._

Arya chuckled once more. _Wise idea. Do you know your visitor's name? _

_Yes, he said his name was Solembum, _Andaer replied as he produced a picture of a shaggy-haired creature with glowing emerald eyes in his mind for his Rider.

Arya nodded in acknowledgement. _Solembum is a werecat, a shape shifting creature. They can take on the form of a cat as well as the form of a human, and are smart and dangerous creatures. _

_Ohhh, _Andaer thought, momentarily lost in thought. After a long moment he snapped out of it. _He said that he had some advice for me, and that if I treat it importantly it will be important, and do me good, but if I don't treat it importantly it won't be important and won't do me any good. This confused me, but made more sense when he had given me the advice. _Arya nodded as she listened. _He said do not cling to all the things you have here, for one day you will leave this place behind. And-_He hesitated-_that was all he said. After that he left._

Andaer didn't know why he only told her the first piece of advice. He just felt that he should. But then again, it involved Arya, so shouldn't she have the right to know? Yet on the other hand, maybe the second piece of advice wasn't meant to be shared with her because it did involve her.

_That is interesting, _Arya thought. _Perhaps we should tell Eragon and Saphira. What do you think?_

Andaer thought for a moment. _Yes, I think that would be a good idea._

After that the conversation dropped off, and neither talked. But that was okay, because the silence was a comfortable one and they were content.

Arya yawned and stood. _We have more lessons tomorrow, _She said. _It's time to rest. _Andaer nodded and followed her to their tent.

_Good night, _He said as he stretched up to nuzzle her neck. Arya smiled and took his diamond-shaped head in her hands. She scratched underneath the scales on his cheeks whilst resting her forehead against his.

_Good night, little one._

The emerald dragon snorted his disapproval. _I may be smaller than you at the moment, but not for long, and I am older than you. _

Arya smiled. _Yes, I apologize, great and powerful dragon. _

_I accept your apology, little one, _Andaer said before slipping away from her and curling up on the ground. Arya laughed softly and entered her tent.

_**What was your favorite part? *Waits for a moment like they do in Dora* That was my favorite too! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and the song:D **_


	52. No Apology Needed

_**Look! It's an update! But of course you've already seen it, otherwise you wouldn't be here! Obliterator1519, I know, but I think it only seems that way because I can never find the time (or attention span) to sit down and write a good, long chapter. But I promise you that things will gain speed soon, and spice as well. Every1's Beta, uhm.. Okay, confusing, but I shall. Marcie13, I've been told to tell you by Every1's Beta that random is funny, off-topic is the fan fiction crack you don't want it to happen… but you/I/Every1's Beta(?) love it when it does. (Tad confused about who the last part was directed to) Rayla, yes, I am a teaser, and yes, counting the egg time. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Grey Hat 64, I just started watching the 4**__**th**__** series of Doctor Who and I'm completely hooked, but I don't really like Donna, I like Martha better. And since my birthday is swiftly approaching, I'll be getting a sonic screwdriver and series 3-5:D Uhm, maybe the pyromania part… I think the term should be exsane. Avana Svit-Kona, yes, Andaer is an odd little fellow, and he can be childish, but there are other times when he can be serious. Yes, Angela's mentor's name is Tenga.**_

_**Chapter 52**_

"_**No Apology Needed"**_

Saphira circled above their hill for a moment before alighting on the ground. Eragon remained on her back as the faint tingling underneath his skin, a result of the flight in the cool air above, slowly died off. After awhile, he swung his leg over and slid to the ground, landing in a crouch. Saphira nosed his shoulder fondly, and he turned to her. With his brow pressed against her snout, he scratched under her chin, evoking a resonating sound from deep within her chest.

_You're going to take Murtagh to meet your cousin tomorrow? _Saphira's voice was soft, neither tired nor energetic, just soothed.

_Murtagh wants to meet him, so I guess so, _Eragon replied.

_How do you think Roran will react? Are you sure it's the best time?_

Eragon gave a conflicted sigh. _Saphira, I'm not sure about anything anymore. It seems like just yesterday I was a farm boy tending the fields with Garrow, and now I'm a Dragon Rider holding the lives of so many in my hands. If I fail to kill Galbatorix everyone will suffer because of me, and-_

Saphira cut him off. _Quiet, little one, _She said as she sent him calm feelings. _You need to rest._

Eragon nodded and sighed again, this time displaying his weariness. He smiled weakly. _I love you, Saphira._

_And I love you. Now go on, get some rest. _She nudged his chest, nearly pushing him over. _Careful, _She chuckled. Eragon laughed and rolled his eyes before turning and going to his tent.

Saphira opened her mouth in a huge, gaping yawn, showing off her ivory teeth. With a rustling of scales, she situated herself in a comfortable place and curled up. Though her eyes were closed, she sensed with her mind and nose the approach of Andaer. He sat before her head, waiting patiently for her to crack an eye, as he knew she would.

"Yes?" She asked, speaking through a soft grunt as she opened one eye.

"Can I talk to you, Saphira?" Andaer asked, speaking in the tongue of dragons as well, which he knew instinctively.

"Both you and I need our rest, but we can talk for a little while," She replied.

"It's about what your friend, Solembum, told me. First he told me not to cling to what I have here because one day I'll leave it all behind, but he told me another thing too." Saphira listened patiently. "I didn't tell Arya about it, because for some reason I just felt like I shouldn't, but It's about her and Eragon." Saphira opened both eyes and looked at the emerald dragon. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Eragon or Arya."

Saphira stared at the dragon before her for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Andaer, but I can't promise you that. I had to keep a secret from Eragon once, and it was the hardest thing to not break my promise. It'd be best to not tell me what Solembum said."

Andaer silently reflected on Saphira's words. _Maybe I should tell Arya…_

"Is that all you wished to talk about?" Saphira asked, not unkindly.

"Yes," Andaer answered. "And now I guess you're going to tell me I should get some rest."

Saphira chuckled softly. "Good night, Andaer."

"Good night, Saphira." He said before quietly returning to the side of Arya's tent. He lay down on the ground, but a moment later stood and crept back to where Saphira was resting. He stretched and then curled up beside her belly. Saphira lifted her head and peered down at him with soft eyes. After a moment she lay her head back down, and lifting her wing, she covered him before drifting off to sleep.

_**Sometime later, but not too late, perhaps say an hour, or maybe 45 minutes. Could have been shorter, but no shorter than 30 minutes, so maybe 35-40 minutes later-Hey guess what! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt!**_

Arya lay awake in bed. She closed her eyes and tried to rest, but to no avail; she could not. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, perhaps in a vain attempt to rid her mind of everything. This time of night was the worst. The time when sleep deserted her and left her stranded in the captivity of her own horrid memories. Even if she did fall into her trance, she earned no respite from her thoughts. The darker memories of her past haunted her in her dreams and left her scared and vulnerable. (Judging by the elf's outward appearance, it seemed impossible that she would be afraid of her own dreams.)

Without much thought, Arya stood and pushed open the flap of her tent. Stepping outside, she looked around, and could see much of the camp below her. Most of the lights had been extinguished, and the campfires were now just glowing embers. There was no one in sight, but she knew that one of Eragon's guards was keeping watch somewhere.

Silently, she moved to Eragon's tent, which was stationed only ten feet from hers, and slipped inside. Eragon, who had her seen her come in through his trance, was now sitting upright. It seemed that before he had fallen asleep he had only gotten as far as to take off his tunic, boots, and one sock.

"What's wrong, Arya?" He asked. He could clearly see that something was, in fact, wrong with her because of the haze in her eyes and the over-tension of her body. Making room, he invited her to sit. She was perfectly still for a moment before letting out a breath and lowering herself next to him.

Everything was silent for a time. Neither felt the need to break it just yet. But after a while Eragon's boyishness got the best of him and he grew curious. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly, peering at her from beneath dark lashes.

Arya glanced at him. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late," She said, her voice controlled.

Eragon shook his head. "No apology needed." He paused, then said in the Ancient Language, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Arya sighed. "I always have trouble sleeping at this time of the night." She spoke in the Ancient Language as well. "I am constantly haunted by the memories of my imprisonment. Every single moment of it is replayed in my mind over and over again. The sound of his boots on the stone, his voice in the halls, his laugh-it all lingers in my mind. Sometimes I just want to scream out in terror, beg for mercy, but I never do. In fact, I barely make any noise at all. I often find myself wondering what would have happened if you had never rescued me. I think he would have killed me, but I don't know if I would've have told him what he wanted to know. Everyone has a breaking point, no one is infallible…" And on she went. Once she had started, she found it hard to stop talking, but when she did she found that Eragon had his arms wrapped around her and she was leaning against his bare shoulder.

"But now Durza is gone, and with you, Andaer, Murtagh, Thorn, and Saphira and I, we have a greater chance now than ever of defeating Galbatorix." Eragon's voice was calm and hopeful. It quickly soothed Arya, and she sighed in fatigue. "It's time to rest," He said as he lay back down, bringing Arya with him. Needless to say, she was shocked, and her body tensed, but Eragon just smiled at her. "Good night, Arya," He whispered lightly as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

She then relaxed and let herself be comfortable. "Good night," She whispered into his neck before falling off into a serene, and dreamless, trance.

_**I feel really good about this chapter, but I also want to know what you think. So hit the blue button:D Also, if you enjoy writing, but don't have the time or will to write a whole story, then you should check out www. storyjoin .com Basically it's where you write stories with other people by contributing one paragraph at a time. I'm registered there under lotrfan1. Check it out, it's really coolio!**_


End file.
